Valentine Sisters Attack!
by JewelValentine
Summary: What happens when the three younger triplet sisters of Mai Valentine invade the Domino City tournament? Be warned, much powderpuffishness will ensue! Rating may go up later.
1. 1st Chappie!

Wow!!! OK, so this is a story my friends and I put together. (Friends being PenPusherM and Takaehiko9683, read their stories, they're absolutely wonderful!) So everyone enjoy reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Grumbles * I do not want to do this!! *Rabid Lawyers arise, wielding sharp, pointy kendo sticks* EEEPP!!! FINE!! I'LL DO IT!! I do not own Yugioh. Are you happy???  
  
Rabid Lawyers: Pretty much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dueling Days  
  
Yo!!  
  
Wazzup? OMG, the Inter City Tourney starts today! The idiotic computer said I only had 4 stars!! I merely sniffed. Isn't that classic? OMG, this messed- up Kaiba dude needs to get a hobby. How could he find out everything in my deck?? They even said I'd lose my Fire Unicorn card if I lost, but you'd better believe this girl isn't losin' nothing!! But I went and got my emergency deck. Kaiba couldn't know about that, I've never even used it! That deck has a Red Unicorn, not as powerful as my fire one, only 200 pts less. I'm so excited!! I heard that Yugi Moto was competing. Maybe I'll actually meet him!! Oh, so he's short. Height has nothing to do with real love! Maybe I'll actually DUEL him! But of course if the Triplets win the war, I'll maybe even get to shake his hand after I beat him! But then again, he beat my sister. But Mai said it was good for her, and she made a valuable friend. (But sure, that friend won't even sign a measly scrap of paper.) Well, ya, if I meet him I won't let on how much I adore him.  
  
Today at school that new guy, James, asked Daine out, when she rejected him, he asked me out, and THEN, HE ASKED Jewel out! We all had his number: Go out with one of us, be considered "a man." We don't date immature guys.  
  
But yeah, the headmistress told us our clothes were too "suggestive."  
  
So??!!! We don't dress like Mai!  
  
Love,  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tourney! Tourney! Tourney! My sisters and I are entered.Mai split as soon as we arrived. Can you believe James? Asking all three of us out?! What a loser!  
  
Crystal's drooling over Yugi, disgusting, he only wins because he puts all the good cards in his hair.maybe I'm just mad that he beat our sister. Now the white haired kid is more to my taste. White hair is soooo fine!!  
  
These little metal dueling disks are so cool.but that jerk Kaiba said my sisters and I only had 4 stars each!! We're much better than that Joey kid. Gotta go, bye!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ughh.So this idiot named James comes up to my sisters and I and asks all of us out!! One after the other!! Desperado!! He claimed he didn't know we were sisters. Ughh.Idiootti!!!  
  
So my sisters and I enrolled in this Duel Monsters competition. The guy running it is very rich but constantly looks high.and he was able to find out all about our decks!! Oh well, I've never used more than ½ of my deck, and have never used my most powerful monster; I've never had to.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oofta!  
  
I cannot believe the competition! Or should I say the lack of competition! Good lord! This stupid shirtless guy named Mako made a bet with me. If he beat me, then I'd have to go on a date with him, along with my Unicorn and my mappy thing. If I won, I'd get his card, his map, and I'd get the extra map card thing he won from his last duel. That fish head never knew what hit him! I got my change of heart card, second turn, took his Giant Shark man against his own life points, knocking the fool to 200 LP! Next I got my fire unicorn out from the shark boy, and bubye to Mako's LP, Electric Eel and both of the fool's map disks, 2 more for the Triplet team! Wow, I need some sleep if I'm to stay awake tomorrow.  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PS: Unfortunately, I haven't seen Yugi yet. :(  
  
First day of the tournament and I already have two cards! With my two sisters, and me we'll have the full map really soon. I hope we won't have to fight each other.  
  
I beat Weevil, this ugly little bug person. His hair is green! Eew!! And his glasses creeped me out. He was easy to beat, but since he had two cards he wasn't knocked out. I wonder how such an awful player actually won a match.  
  
There are seriously no hot guys here that I've seen anyway. Where are Yugi and his hot white haired friend?  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, so I met this really creepy dude in a black cape today that called himself a rare hunter. Well, Daine pointed me a t him... Really, with the cape and the blue hair (it couldn't have been cut in months!) he was just asking for it.  
  
So I dueled the creepy person and won. He hasn't dueled anyone else or he'd already be on his way home. Now I've got 2 map pieces.  
  
I swear everyone here is a geek! Where are all the decent looking guys? Well, maybe Mai scared them all away. If she did, I swear I'll kill her.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG, I'm still blushing!! Guess whom I saw today? Yugi Moto! Well, I saw him from a distance, and he was watching a duel. I had a plan to meet him. So I nonchalantly came up and asked, "Have you seen a duelist named Mai Valentine?"  
  
He laughed (ooh sexy!) and said in a cute voice, "She's right here!" Then the unmistakable war cry of my sister (well, not a war cry, but hey!) rang out from the middle of the circle of people.  
  
We (don't you just love that?!) pushed to the front of the crowds. "Hey Cristal!" Mai waved another map card at me. "Hey Yugi! I'm glad you've met one of my charming little sister!"  
  
Yugi turned to me as I waved my three map cards back at her. "Looks like I've left you in the dust!"  
  
I was immensely proud (and glad Yugi was watching) when she gave me a high five and said, "You guys are just about passing me up!"  
  
Yugi asked me, "Is this your first tournament? Sounds to me like you're quite the duelist." Here I blush modestly.  
  
"Thanks! And yeah, this is the biggest one so far. Only school's one big interruption, so it kinda messes up a duelist's schedule."  
  
He nodded. "I know just how you feel. Hey, Cristal, maybe you could join me and a group of my friends tonight. We're going to grab some burgers and then just ride around town. Your sisters can come too!" (Yeah, he actually said that!!) So, of course, Daine, Jewel, and me are going to hang out with Yugi, Joey Wheeler, his girlfriend, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. I don't have a clue that these people are, but luckily, in a half hour the girls and me are cycling out to meet them. (Apparently, Bakura, Tristan and Joey have motorcycles, so I thought it should be cool if we come on ours.) After dinner, we're going to see an outdoor movie marathon. And amazingly, Mai didn't set this up!! Well, I'll write about every little detail later.  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my gosh!!!!  
  
Hot!!! Oh my gosh!! He's so fine!!! OK.let me back up here. We met up with Yugi, Bakura.and their other friends. Yugi invited us to go to dinner. Bakura and I maintained eye contact for like ten or fifteen whole seconds!!!!  
  
He's even hotter in real life! Cristal will not shut up about meeting Yugi.Jewel ignores her, and I'll sit there, daydreaming about * sigh * Bakura.  
  
Oh yeah, we also met up with our big sister.  
  
Back to the important stuff.we're riding out to meet them in about 10 minutes. We're going to some fancy restaurant, then movie marathon. I'm not too into the whole "watch like 5 movies in a row" kind of thing, but if I get to sit next to Bakura, I guess I'll make it work.  
  
Now.back to the problem that I've been contemplating for over an hour. What do I wear????? I wish I could just wear the same thing every day like my older sister. She does have OK taste in clothes, though, I must admit that.  
  
Cristal has been yelling at me for like ten minutes to "hurry up!" I can see why she's anxious. But I will not be late either!!!!  
  
So do I wear a skirt or shorts? Or pants? Or a dress? I mean we are going to be riding our bikes, so I can't wear too long of a skirt.I wish my love struck sister would help!  
  
OK, I'll wear my black skirt and.a halter-top. Blue, I think. My sisters are yelling at me again. Time to party!!!  
  
Ciao!!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PARTY PREPARATION!!!!  
  
OMG, Cristal got Yugi Moto to invite all of us to a fancy dinner place and Daine and Bakura obviously have a future, so where does that leave me??  
  
Well, I suppose that Tristan is nice enough, and its not like he's deformed or anything.  
  
So, I'm sitting here, wondering what to wear, listening to Cristal scream at Daine.  
  
Let's see.dresses, skirts, pants, shorts, peasant tops, man I brought a lot of clothes out. Oh, screw it; I'll wear what I have on.  
  
OMG!! They're here! Tristan's is staring at me!! Hmmmm.. he's hotter in person.. this could be a decent day after all.  
  
Let's get on the motorcycles and GO ALREADY!!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. 2nd Chappie!

Hahahahahahaha..me? Own Yugioh? Yeah right! You people are dillusional!! Do you REALLY think if I owned Yugioh there'd be all that..shtuff.about friendship..or that me, Daine, and Crissy would be excluded? Hahahahahaha..yeah right.  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do NOT OWN YUGIOH!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So here I am wearing the "biker babe" theme and Yugi says, (and this whole thing is quoted!) "You look great!" Right after he said that he gets all red.  
  
"It's fine, and thanks!" I flash my most winning smile. "Wanna ride?"  
  
So Yugi gets to hold onto MY WAIST the entire way there. And Daine's gas tank in conveniently empty, so she and Bakura had to ride together. And what's the point of bringing more cycles than we need to, so Tristan and Jewel rode together. We met Joey's girlfriend, Alenka Moto, and unfortunately Tea got a wave of sickness so she couldn't come. The restaurant was really fancy, and 'cause us three all were in leather they wouldn't let us in.  
  
So Yugi and Joey and Tristan and Bakura all got ready to fight, and security came, so we just went to Burger Boy for cheeseburgers and fries. Yugi was really mad for MY SAKE! Well then we went off to sit on a hill "watching" the Matrix, FOTR, etc. (I really didn't notice, I was too busy talking duel monsters with Yugi. We put up a whole new strategy! Plus I got a good look at Yugi's deck, and he got a look at mine. Oh well.) Then after they went to drop us off, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I had lots of fun. We should do this again." Little did they know, but we rigged something to let us hear what they said after we went inside. It is as follows:  
  
Yugi: Wow  
  
Joey: Hey, Yug, if ya smile any wider you're face'll crack.  
  
Yugi: Be quiet.  
  
Tristan: She's so beautiful! Jewel, I mean.  
  
Yugi: Good. *Sounding relieved * (Yeah, like I'd like anyone but  
him!!)  
  
Bakura: I got her phone number!  
  
Tristan and Yugi: Me too!!!  
  
* Laughter *  
  
Then, they left. This has to be the most perfect day of my life! P.S. his phone number is (Wow, can't be posting that, now can we?)!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where shall I begin? Last night was totally awesome!! We were a little too leather-clad to get into the fancy place we wanted to go to, so we went to some burger place.  
  
It took me almost all day to empty my gas tank, store the gas, and then run it almost completely dry. So, conveniently, when we met the guys, I ran out of gas.  
  
I rode behind Bakura, and he asked me if I was a little scared. I guess I hung on a little tight.I told him that I hadn't ridden in a while, and the guys had started to race to the movies.  
  
To tell you the truth, I liked the speed.and riding with someone so.but I don't want to waste quite that much paper right now.so:  
  
We "watched" (I think) The Princess Bride, and FOTR.or something like that. I consulted Bakura about my deck for most of the movie.  
  
Towards the end of the first movie, he gave me a magic card that'll help raise the attack and defense of my Lightning Unicorn. Then HE HELD MY HAND!!!!  
  
I turned and smiled shyly. Then we had to ride back to out apartments and Bakura promised to bring my bike back tomorrow. So I get to see him tomorrow too!! Yippee!!!!  
  
He walked me to the door, a little behind the others.  
  
He says (and I quote) "I had a great time." Then.he kissed me!! I'm sure I turned bright red 'cause all his friends were like RIGHT THERE!  
  
So he says, "Good night."  
  
And I so could not just leave so I kissed him on the cheek and went inside.  
  
Gotta go!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
*Big Happy Sigh! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, so we started out on this "excursion" by trying to go to a fancy dinner place. But, seeing as we were all wearing leather, they quite obviously wouldn't let us in. All the guys were ready to fight for us (it was so sweet, like they thought we couldn't defend ourselves!) but we still got kicked out by security.  
  
Te`a got ill and couldn't come (oh, what a shame) and I gave Mai all the magazines with hot guys on them that I could find (its amazing what you can accumulate in your attic, basement, and the rooms of four sisters) gave them to her, and when she was done, the door was "mysteriously" locked, so she couldn't come with us. How tragic.  
  
So Cristal gave Yugi a ride, and Daine's gas tank tragically ran out, forcing her to ride w/Bakura, and since we didn't want to bring more bikes than necessary, I just had to ride with Tristan. (We took his since mine is pink, blue and black and I thought the color choices might be a little degrading for him.)  
  
So we all went to this movie marathon (what movies? I dunno.don't question what I do!) We traded strategies for our decks throughout most of it.  
  
Tristan mentioned this girl called Sincerity or Serenity or some kind of sappy name like that. I may have a little bit of competition for him. Not like I haven't taken care of things like this before.  
  
So we rode back on the motorcycles, and we were so hyper that we decided we'd let the boys drive and we'd stand on the back. We girls have all practiced this before, but since the boys obviously were not used to it, we still almost wiped out like 3 times.  
  
When we got back we saw Daine get kissed by Bakura, and Crissy by Yugi, and then Tristan kisses me!!!! How awesome is that? It's like a fairy tale!! So of course (a curse on overly pigmented faces!) I went so completely red (so did Tristan) and I kissed him on the cheek. I gave him my phone number too, and got his!! Ending with another.  
  
* Big Happy Sigh *  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, Mai wasn't too pleased we ditched her, but we're all too blissfully happy we could really care less. I'm so glad we all have our own phone lines! We actually managed a six-way call to everyone, and arranged to go to the hospital to hang with Joey and his sister. Time to meet Jewel's major competition!  
  
After a brief 3-hour six-way conversation, we all went our separate ways to kick some duelist butt! What luck but to find a four way tag team. These brothers, Pip, Lip, Nip and Rip, (please oh please let those be nicknames!) challenged my sisters and me to a tag team fight. Even though we didn't have a fourth person we agreed it was one of our toughest duels yet, it took almost three hours to finish!!  
  
But we finally all got our Unicorn trio out and what luck that we all pulled out the accompanying Magic cards to boost 'em all to an attack power of 3300 each! Then, Daine and me used Polymerization to meld all three together to create the Tricorn Element! We'd done this before in our tag teams and with the attack power of 5000, nothing could stop us.  
  
So the Ip brothers (that's my name for them) were at 0, and the Valentine trio had the lowest LP at 1500. Not to shabby. Now that's 4 more locator dealies and a new Trap Card for me, Fatal Attraction. Jewel got a Trap Card called Jaws from the Deep, and Daine got a Magic Card called confusion. Pretty nifty, huh?  
  
Well, I have to get changed so we can go to the hospital with Yugi!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were challenged to duel by these psycho people, Nip, Rip, Sip, Lip...or something like that. Anyway, we battled in a team the 3 of us against the 4 of them and we whipped their sorry.I mean, we won.  
  
Crissy is totally psyched about seeing Yugi again and Jay about Tristan, though not too happy about the competition for her "boyfriend." And I'm just a little more than okay about seeing Bakura again.  
  
The guys were planning to pick us up at about 1 o'clock. We finished our duel at about 10:30-11ish. We got back to the hotel/apartment place and the doorbell rang.  
  
Bakura had brought over my bike and refueled it for me. Seeing as he rode it, he had no way back so I offered to buy him lunch.  
  
I drove and went a little faster than normal. He put his arms around my waist and I wasn't at all my normal, cautious self.  
  
So we drove to the local McDonald's and ordered some burgers and shake to share.  
  
Then I glanced at my watch and we were late to the hospital to see Joey and his sister.  
  
More later, as I mentioned earlier WE'RE LATE!!!!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We defeated these four tag team brothers. They were a hard fight, sure, but man were they demented. We won some cards from them, and more map pieces too!  
  
OK, so now for my news. We're at the hospital, visiting Joey's little sister, Serenity. Also, my possible competition for Tristan.  
  
Daine and b/f just got here, saying something about being late because Bakura had to return her bike. The boys, Crissy, and Alenka, (Joey's girlfriend) came right after them.  
  
So we go in, and she's all bandaged up. But she's wearing a pink blouse with red hair!! I mean, can you clash any more? No dress sense whatsoever!!  
  
So Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Bakura all fill Serenity in on what's happened with their last few duels. Joey keeps pushing Tristan away from Serenity, but its not like he's openly flirting or anything. Yeah, he's being nice, but so are Yugi and Bakura.  
  
So no competition yet.  
  
Plus ya know, he kissed me, not her.  
  
So Tristan and I stayed after everyone went away and kept talking to Serenity. She's really quite cool, for a sap, and it turns out Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Bakura picked the clothes for her as presents. (Mental Note: Remind all the girls to A) Teach the boys some dress sense and B) Help me take Serenity shopping as soon as she's better.)  
  
So, a sap ending is required for a sap meeting, right? Tristan and I ride away into the sunset (yes, the sun is setting!) on his motorcycle. (If only it were a horse..)  
  
I wonder what everyone else did while we were talking to Serenity. Hopefully it won't involve Daine having to empty her gas tank again (I've tried it and it's really hard!) but I guess I could lock Mai in her room again just for fun.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG! Serenity is so nice! But yeah, our hair matches, so I'll lend her some of my clothes when she gets better until we can get some serious shopping in. Well, Jay wanted to check out her competition with Tristan and Joey and his g/f, so me 'n' Yugi went off on our own. We were walking around Battle City, watching duels, when these giggling idiot girls, all wearing I (heart) Yugi shirts come up to us.  
  
"Hi, we are the members of your official fan club! Can we have your autograph?"  
  
Yeah. Seriously. They actually said that. Yugi, being the sensitive, modest, generous, se-oh, you know, but being the guy he is, he said OK and signed their notepads. THEN, one of 'em asked him if he had a girlfriend, and (this is soooo sweet!) he said, "Not yet, but now that you ask." (Here the girls get all excited) he turns to me and says, "Crissy Valentine, will you be my girlfriend?" (Here all the girls look horrified, it was priceless!)  
  
So of course, I say, "I'd love to!"  
  
Then, he kisses me full on the lips, right in front of their pathetic little fan club. I have never been so happy in my entire life! After we were done kissing (it was a while) the little girls were gone. So we went along to a park, and sat and talked.talked till around 8:30, and then he walked me home. I was soooo deliriously happy I could hardly write this. Well, all of us decided to visit Serenity tomorrow before setting out to more dueling.  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: I'm so happy!!!! From Jay * a big, HUGE happy, joy filled sigh!! *  
  
PPS: * Monstrous, joyous, happy sigh!! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's now early morning, but I must describe yesterday.  
  
We (Bakura and I) went to McDonald's and were late to meet the others at the hospital. They kinda looked at us funny, but we (I love the inclusive we!) didn't really care. Besides, we did get there in record time!! (See previous entry.)  
  
So we finally got there and we tried to find Joey's sister's room.  
  
Bakura asked for "Sincerity" and we trekked half way across the hospital to find an old lady with a cast on her arm.  
  
So we went back to the operator desk person and finally found Serenity's room, by this time we were very, very late. When we walked in, we introduced ourselves and explained our "lateness". Jay looked slyly at us and Crissy gave us a wink like saying "yeah right" and "you go girl" at the same time.  
  
We talked with Serenity for a while. She's not bad, for a semi-sap, but her clothes!! Ted hair, pink shirt, GREEN socks!! Well, her wardrobe has to be excused, she can't see and the guys provided her clothes. Crissy offered to help get her some new stuff, so I guess the red heads have to stick together.  
  
By this time, Cristal and Yugi had left together, and Joey's girlfriend had to get a haircut, so she left. Bakura started looking kind of bored so we made dumb excuses about having to leave, then made our escape.  
  
He drove, saying he didn't want me to hurt myself. I wonder what gave him that idea.  
  
We drove around aimlessly for a little bit. Then he yelled over the roar of the engine, "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
I shrugged, and then realized that he couldn't see me. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"  
  
It was about 6 thirty, so we agreed upon going out to dinner. We arrived at Czaties, and had to wait for like half an hour. I had this chicken Parmesan with fettuccini alfreado. It wasn't too bad, for most of the food in Battle City is pretty foul.  
  
It was pretty dark by this time and Bakura and I walked to the park, which was like right across the street and we sat on this antique little bench by this huge fountainy thing.  
  
He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. The blue light of the night lit up his white hair. My Gosh, he is soooo fine.  
  
"Aundaine?" He sounded kind of shy. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
I was speechless. I guess he saw the answer in my eyes 'cause he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and.k.we kissed for a while, then I looked at my watch and it was nearly midnight. So he drove me home and walked me to the door. We kissed for a while again, and I slipped quietly past my sisters' rooms. For some reason Crissy had this impossible huge smile on her face.. which probably mirrored my own ridiculous grin.  
  
What can I say, I'm soooo happy! Blissfully happy!!!!  
  
*Big happy sigh!!*  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, I'm somewhere between murdering Tristan and having even bigger suggestive smiles than my sisters. Which has been determined to be not quite possible.  
  
Backing up no, I heard like this clatter on my window. I'm like, in PJ's and my hair is completely messed up. I looked at the clock and I'm like its 6 O'CLOCK AM AND ITS SATURDAY!!! THIS TOWN HAD BETTER BE ON FIRE!!!!  
  
I look outside and Tristan's standing there. I'm thinking, God, I must look like a witch!! Where is my brush and makeup?????  
  
Daine and Crissy must have heard, because they came into my room, and I'm like, "Help!! Tristan is outside!!" So we all desperately rake combs through my hair. Crissy picks out clothes, Daine shuts the blinds and applies blush. Then I'm like, "Cover for me while I get dressed!!" So, being the perfect sisters that they are, they run downstairs and chuck things at him, thinking they'll claim later they thought he was a burglar trying to get in or something.  
  
Hey! It's 6 O'clock in the fooing morning. The person responsible for this had better be getting hurt in some way, right?  
  
So I get dressed and he gets past my sisters. Yeah, well, at least they didn't throw stuff from the garbage cans at him. No, wait.. I think I see some of last night's sauce in his hair.  
  
So he comes up and he's like, "I couldn't sleep all night. I was thinking about you." And, OK, not trying to be rude here, but man, what is wrong with you? Not many people are supposed to be that sweet so soon.  
  
And he keeps looking at me so sweetly and its like he's a big puppy dog and he's like, "I came here to ask.well.would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
And I like run up to him and hug him and start squealing and it was just soooo perfect!  
  
And then he kisses me on the lips and I'm like could this be any more perfect? So naturally, he whips out flowers and this dueling card called "Ultimate Love" is sticking out of it.  
  
I love my boyfriend.  
  
And I'm still not really even awake yet.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3rd Chappie!

*Laughs Evilly * YES!! MORE OF THE OH SO WONDERFUL INSANITY!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: Do it.  
  
OK!! OK, FINE!! I do not (yet) own Yugioh. Are you fooing lawyers happy?  
  
Rabid Lawyers: No.  
  
Good for you. Go away.  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Sink into ground*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG! You're talking to a bunch of non-single sistas! My oh my this past week and a half have been a whirlwind of good stuff!! All of us have DREAM guys; almost 15 disk dealies (all together) and we're heading to the top! Plus, a few days ago in the mailbox were 4 gold colored enveloped letters, telling us to attend a duelists' banquet thing. The rumor on the streets is that Kaiba's lengthening the tournament by like a lot. So he's stuffing social events in to make it longer. So yeah, tonight's the night! We arranged to meet Yugi and Bakura there. Tristan wasn't invited because he's not entered in the Battle City Tournament. Jewel was seriously not cool with this. (Understandably.)  
  
Hmmm.. I'll wear the black dress, and those low heel shoes, and oh I'm soooo excited!! Well, I'll talk to you right after I get home!  
  
Later that day.  
  
OMG!!! Tonight was soooo weird! And who'da thought? OK, back up. So we all get dressed up and then we (we called a cab) left, and Yugi and Bakura weren't there yet, so we sat down at a table for six. Well, the guys came (Yugi was soooo hott in his black tux!) and we were just ordering when the dinner (after we made out hellos) lights turned off and the dinner hall's doors were flung back, and someone shone a really bright light behind the people coming in. We could only see their silhouettes. One was tall and the other had long, stringy hair, and was about half the size of the tall person.  
  
Finally, the idiots shining the lights shut it off, and standing there was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba, all decked out in whit tuxes. Talk about a grand entrance! Everyone applauded and tons of tables beckoned the brothers over. Instead, the two stalked, (well, Kaiba stalked, Mokuba strolled) over to our table.  
  
"Hello, ladies." Kaiba rasped (he had a deep, kinda sexy (but not as sexy as my Yugi's) voice).  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba, and um, Mr. Kaiba. Nice to finally meet you," I said.  
  
He kinda scans me up and down, if you know what I mean, then Daine, and then Jewel. "Call me Seto."  
  
I noticed Yugi shifting uncomfortably next to me. I took his hand under the table and squeezed it. But Kai - I mean, SETO noticed and seemed to see Yugi and Bakura for the first time.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi just nods. * Note to self: Ask Yugi about him and Kaiba/Seto. * Well, then he basically ignores us and makes intense conversation w/Jewel, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out since se's the only "single" he sees, he's gonna talk to her, instead of wasting time on us. So me 'n' Daine talked to Mokuba, who sent Yugi blushing with stories keen to hero worship. It was pretty cool to hear about Duelist Kingdom and all of Yugi's adventures. It was soooo cute! Well, we took pity on Jewel and rescued her from Seto. We said Ciao to Mokuba and Goodbye to Seto. We all kinda had a make out session (except for Jewel) when we got to our house, and then I came right up here to write all this down.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba was so rude to us! And to Jewel! I'm still mad about it, but not as much as Jewel's boyfriend. When she told him, he raved for hours.actually, they started making out as soon as he got there.  
  
Bakura and I mock-dueled, pretending to be each of the different monsters, but after I got my magic card Irresistible Attraction, we forgot about that idea. My magic card hypnotizes the opponent's monsters, making them do whatever I want.so I asked him what he would do if I told him to kiss me. So he comes over and I see that in his hand he has a despell card that he didn't play. If he had played it, he would have won. Just a little suspicious, don't you think?  
  
I invited Chrissy (no H, no H, no H) and Yugi to play Twister with Bakura and I. My, my, I love Twister!!! * Smiles*  
  
I couldn't find Jewel or Tristan, so I'm assuming they went somewhere.oh well.  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why do I always have good news and desperately bad news?  
  
OK, either way, here's what happened. We all got invited to a social party) and that's where it allfor the dueling contests. Tristan couldn't come, ( started.  
  
Seto and Mokuba Kaiba came through the door with lights flashing, etc.  
  
Then they just HAD to come to OUR table.  
  
Mokuba was received by Crissy so she could hear all of Yugi's hero stories. Man, is it possible for someone to go redder than Yugi was? I seriously doubt it.  
  
So Kaiba comes over, sees Yugi with Crissy, veers around, sees Daine's taken, and comes to me. And starts talking to me. How sweet.and yet utterly repulsive at the same time.  
  
So I talk to him like ALL NIGHT, and Crissy and Daine are completely absorbed by Mokuba and their dates and will not rescue me! It's 9:00 now, and we got here at.6!!!!!!!  
  
OK, Crissy and Daine just rescued me, and whom do you think was outside waiting for me? That's right, my totally awesome boyfriend, Tristan!! He really didn't like how Kaiba was talking to me. I neglected to tell him that Crissy and Daine rescued me in the middle of the sentence, "Could you join me for dinner tomorrow." I thought he might be mad enough.  
  
But he was still waiting outside with roses and chocolate so he could escort me.HOW SWEET!!  
  
So I get on his motorcycle, going to this "secret place" that he found while I was at the party. We pull up over this cliff where you can see all the stars and all of Battle City.  
  
So he kisses me and the fireworks flew. No, I'm serious, there were actually fireworks! Talk about perfect timing.  
  
So I'm probably doing the same thing as my sisters (all three, there's no way Mai made it through tonight with no new boyfriend!) but get to be on a cliff with stars and fireworks.  
  
I LOVE THIS TOURNAMENT!!!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
PS: *Big happy love struck sigh again *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy Valentine's Day!!! Well, Kaiba said over his little floating TV deal that no dueling was to happen today. Yahoo!! So, about 9:00, Yugi came to pick me up. We went walking up a hill and OMG! He had a picnic lunch set up, with rose petals sprinkled all about a meadow encompassed in woods. Totally secluded. Totally romantic. Well, I'll spare you the details, but let's just say it was worthy of a *Big happy loves struck sigh *!! Well, as soon as we get down to the eating part of the picnic, when we hear a rasp of wheels on gravel. Like a stretch limo on the gravel road just through the trees.  
  
Now who steps out but Kaiba and Mokuba! Neither of us is too excited about being interrupted, so we grab the picnic basket and hide together in the bushes  
  
"Mokuba, someone must have found our secret spot." (Whew, they didn't see us!) "Big brother, I told you a road up to this place would give it away. Look at all the rose petals!"  
  
"Most likely some old couple wanting a romantic 'sit'."  
  
"So, why'd ya wanna come here?"  
  
"I want to ask you, if you had the choice between a motorcyclist or a billionaire, who would you choose?"  
  
Well, Mokuba wasn't an idiot. He knew what his brother wanted him to say.  
  
"Seto, how long have you known her?"  
  
"Since.yesterday."  
  
"And how long has she been going out with him?"  
  
"I don't know.. Besides, that's not my point!"  
  
"Well, if they're making out in the front yard, they're probably in some sort of relationship. And you waltz in, expecting her to drop him and go with you?"  
  
Kaiba didn't say anything for a minute, then,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"SETO."  
  
"She slapped me! Hard!"  
  
"Well, what'd' a expect?"  
  
"A kiss. I brought her a rose AND a dinner invite."  
  
Meanwhile, I'm thinking.no, it couldn't be Jewel, but maybe..  
  
"Seto, maybe Jewel Valentine isn't your girl."  
  
"But she's perfect! She's my age, gorgeous, and an excellent duelist!"  
  
"Seto, there are other girls out there. You're only 17."  
  
"Hmmm.. in fact, there's two other girls like her! And wouldn't it put Yugi off of his game if I get his girl! Good thinking, Mokuba!"  
  
"No, Seto, that's not what I meant."  
  
"But it's still a good idea. In addition to an advantage over my biggest opponent, I'd get a girlfriend!"  
  
"But Crissy really loves Yugi. I mean, anyone could see that!"  
  
"Crissy, eh? Hmm, Crissy - is that her full name?"  
  
"No, it's Cristal."  
  
"Seto and Cristal Kaiba, I like it!!!"  
  
Now, at this point in the conversation, I about stormed out of the bushes to give that creep Kaiba a piece of my mind. But then I noticed Yugi beating me to it. So I yanked him back and put a finger to my lips. The info might be put to my advantage. Yugi nodded showing he understood.  
  
"But Seto!!"  
  
"Let's go, Mokuba! I have a Valentine's date to prepare for!! I think we'll go to Miranda's!"  
  
"Seto!!"  
  
But Kaiba was already backing in the limo.  
  
"Seto, didn't you learn anything at Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
Now, woulda loved to hear the answer to that question, but then Mokuba shut the door and the and the limo pulled away.  
  
As soon as it left, we burst out of the bushes. I said some colorful language the same time as Yugi did.  
  
Well, an idea began to niggle in my brain, like they often did.  
  
"Yugi, I have delicious idea, sure to get Kaiba off HIS game!!"  
  
"I'm all ears!"  
  
So I told him, and this devious smile spread across his face. We tore across the road, down the hill, and back to my house. I raced upstairs, and pulled on my prettiest dress.  
  
Right on schedule, Kaiba pulls up in his limo, and he rings the doorbell. Yugi hides behind our couch as I open the door.  
  
"Seto?" I could only hope this went well.  
  
"Cristal. Would you like to eat out tonight?"  
  
"Of course. In fact - "  
  
"How about Miranda's?"  
  
"Well, what a coincidence! I was just about to go there!!"  
  
"Let me drive you there."  
  
As soon as we're gone, Yugi grabbed my motorbike and broke laws getting to Miranda's first.  
  
He had changed into a tux, and he was ahead of us getting there.  
  
Well, when we got there, I thanked Kaiba and said, "Thanks for the ride, Seto!"  
  
"The ride?" Kaiba pulls me back.  
  
"Yes." I start off again.  
  
"But our date's just starting, Chris." Ooh.I hate it when people call me Chris.  
  
"Our date?"  
  
"Yes, our date." Then, Kaiba leans in to kiss me.  
  
"You sicko!!" here, I whack Kaiba upside the head. It felt soooo good!! WHACK!!!  
  
"What the -" Kaiba seemed to be surprised. I could almost hear him think, AGAIN??  
  
"You offer me a ride, and then just because I say OK to a RIDE, doesn't mean OK to you kissing me!! I needed a ride here to meet my boyfriend!!" I flipped my hair as I stalked off to the waiter at the front desk.  
  
"Reservations for Yugi Moto?" The waiter nodded and led me back to a window table, where Yugi was waiting.  
  
The sweetest part was when my favorite uncle, Yotalka Miranda, owner/manager of the restaurant, refused to let Kaiba in. The argument got pretty heated, and we could hear it through the glass.  
  
"Nobody messes with my niece and eats at my place, MISter Kaiba."  
  
"How dare you? I'll close you down!!"  
  
"No, you won't. I'm pretty sure anyone of my customers who witnessed that disgusting display you put on would back me up. Unless you want a heavy fine, I suggest you get away from my place and my niece! Let her enjoy her date, with a boy I approve of!"  
  
"I'll get you!" (Kaiba's voice squeaked!)  
  
"Riiight. Like a scrawny rich boy's gonna get past me."  
  
There was a squeal of tires as Kaiba's limo shot away from the curb.  
  
My uncle came in and everyone clapped! He went up to a table-announcing microphone and says everyone's dinners were free that night to make up for the disruption. (More applause) Then Uncle Yotalka came up to Yugi, and me and asked me if I was OK.  
  
"Sure! I could kick his butt any day of the week!"  
  
Uncle Yotalka beamed at me. (He paid for me and Daine and Jewel's karate classes.) "That's my girl!"  
  
I could hear people talking quietly during our dinner.  
  
"Hey look! It's Yugi Moto! He's undefeated."  
  
"I heard Kaiba beat him once."  
  
"Yeah, right." * Laughter*  
  
"Seems fitting he's with the Riverview champ, Cristal Valentine."  
  
"They're really cute together."  
  
"My daughter will be crushed."  
  
"My SON will be crushed! But he has crushes on the other two as well."  
  
Yugi heard the last comment. "Well, I'm just glad I'm hour's, and you're mine."  
  
Then he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a long, blue fuzzy box.  
  
I open it slowly, and inside was a flame amulet. It was an orange/red stone, outlined with small diamonds.  
  
I think by that time I was crying, and the entire restaurant was staring at us. I could have cared less.  
  
Yugi took it from my hands and fastened it around my neck.  
  
I gave him his Valentine's present, a really rare Dark Magician accessory card, called Houdini's Escape, allowing his Dark Magician to escape an attack once every other turn as long as the card is activated.  
  
Well, we kissed each other, and once again the entire restaurant applauded. Once again, I really could have cared less right then.  
  
We had arranged to meet at the hospital around 9:30 with the rest of everyone. So, we went on the bike (not surprisingly, I enjoyed that ride much more than the limo ride with Kaiba!)  
  
We all played music and talked, we even got so stupid (silly-stupid, that is) that we played Truth or Dare and the, "I have never." game. (Spin the bottle was totally not a good option; I'd murder the person who kissed Yugi other than me!!!)  
  
Then, after being told politely but firmly to go home by Serenity's nurse, we all dropped off the guys, (allowing me to meet Mr. Moto, which was nice.) and then we motored home. Of course we all pumped each other for details about each other's evenings, and we all whacked pillows pretending they were Kaiba's pointy-head.  
  
Our naughty sister Mai snuck in around 1:30, after having received two locator disks as a "Valentine present" from the duelist she had gotten drunk. Hey, it's Mai! What do you expect?  
  
But about then we watched the Disney version of Hercules, (don't ask) Mai too, but then around 2:30, we finally went to sleep. I'm soooo happy!!  
  
Crissy Mot.Valentine  
  
PS: *Happy, Love struck sigh! *  
  
PPS: Did I write Moto?? Gosh, I must be dreaming already.  
  
PPPS: *Happy Happy Happy Love Struck Sigh!! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG!!!  
  
Well, today was Valentine's Day, and thus a very very happy day!  
  
Jay and Tristan were busy making out in the front yard and Yugi and Crissy slipped away somewhere. So that left me, desperately trying to figure out what to wear.  
  
I didn't even know where Bakura was taking me, so how could I choose the perfect outfit? I looked at the clock and it was already 8:30!! So I decided to ask Bakura what he though I should wear. It could be like a test: 1) Figure out if he only likes me because of my looks, 2) Find out if he respects me, and 3) see if he's serious about me. He rings the doorbell and hands me this huge bouquet of red and white roses. He's wearing these really cool black dress pants and a white shirt with a collar. He was even wearing this cute little bow tie. So here I am, standing in front of my boyfriend who is all decked out, holding this huge bouquet of roses, wearing my pajama's (a black tank top and purple pajama pants with pick hearts.). I turned completely red.and so did Bakura.  
  
I motioned for him to come in, not trusting myself to speak. I set the flowers on the table.  
  
"Well, what shall I wear then?" Here he turned back to his normal color and smiled. He shrugged.  
  
"It would help if I knew where we're going." I said, grinning.  
  
Suspicion clouded his eyes, "You know I'm not going to tell you."  
  
I thought for a second, "Good! Then you can help me decide what to wear!!" I kissed him on the cheek and led him to my bedroom.  
  
We finally both agreed upon this cool blue dress that I have. He made a wise decision; he showed that he's not ashamed of me, yet he respects me. I'm so glad!  
  
He went to find a vase in the kitchen while I changed.he's horrible at trimming flowers, though. Then he whisks me away, not on his motorcycle (I wouldn't want to mess up my hair, not to mention how ridiculous I'd look in my dress) but in an awesome blue Mustang Convertible. He said he's borrowing it from his uncle. Apparently, he helped his uncle build it last year. (Rock on!)  
  
After like ten minutes of driving, he blindfolds me, telling me that he wants to surprise me. He took off the blindfold and I saw we were at this really awesome theatre. I asked him what we were seeing.  
  
He says, "One of my favorites, Aida." I've always wanted to see it!! OMG!!! Mai saw it once and told me about it. But it's like impossible to get tickets for!! Believe me, I've tried.  
  
"How did you -?"  
  
He smiles at me, and then kisses me. I wish he wouldn't dodge my question.but I'm not really complaining.  
  
"These must have cost you a fortune!!" I protested.  
  
"You're worth it." (Awww.major points being scored here!!)  
  
The play was awesome, and we went to this really fancy restaurant/dancing place for dinner.  
  
We ate dinner by candlelight at this square table with a single yellow rose in the center. It was soooo romantic. We finished eating, and a slow song started. So we dance and this girl comes up and asks Bakura to dance.  
  
But he says, "Thanks, but I've already found the perfect girl."  
  
TEARS!! (Of joy.) The girl pouts, and stalks away. I smiled at Bakura and he leaned down to kiss me. (He's like four inches or so taller than me.) Then I remember (stupid me!) that I got him a Valentine's Day present. Do you know how hard it is to find the perfect present for a guy? Especially one who only appears to want to make you happy?  
  
Infuriating, almost.  
  
Firstly, I gave him a Magic Card for his deck. Then I gave him this little box with this koolieo watch inside.  
  
Do you know how long it took me to find the perfect present? But then again, I went shopping with Mai.so I got a few things for myself.but NO advice. He thanks me, and hands me this little black, fuzzy, velvety box. I opened it, inside was this awesomely cool heart necklace. It was silver with diamonds and an intertwining band of gold ran around it. It was soooo gorgeous!!  
  
So I put it on.  
  
We danced for a while and then I asked him, "Do you wanna get out of here?" I know he's not comfortable with other people watching him dance. He's so modest, and thinks he's a horrible dancer. which I totally disagree with.  
  
"Not unless you want to."  
  
Ohhh!! He's soooo sweet!  
  
When we both agreed upon leaving, he let me drive home. Only saying that he hoped I was a better driver now than I was on the motorcycle.  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!!! Meaning this is MY day!! Somehow, though, this day has always turned out kinda bittersweet for me.  
  
Tristan came over this morning (thankfully, not at 6. I think he's still got bruises from that encounter with my sisters.) for our Valentine's day festivities.  
  
I saw Yugi and Crissy leave together. Oh, they looked soo happy! Yugi told me what he set up for then, and trust me, Crissy will come home beaming. Daine left with Bakura too, so Tristan and I have the whole house to ourselves. Mai is off somewhere, probably (excuse my poetic literature) preying on the heart of some defenseless duelist.  
  
Tristan wants me to put this blindfold on, and go into the backyard. And guess what?! He filled like, the entire yard with balloons and flowers and a picnic blanket. Ignoring the fact there are candles on a blanket, who's been copying Yugi's ideas? But, I'm sure you've heard it before, I'm too happy to really care.  
  
We sat together, ate lunch, almost set the poor house on fire when we knocked the candles over (ooops, Crissy and Daine and Mai are gonna kill me if they're not to blissfully happy when they get home. Then again, Crissy's nickname is not for nothing; we had good reason to call her Pissy Crissy. So either way, I'm dead.) and the lawn now has a black splotch on it.  
  
So he goes to leave, and we can hear this engine coming up the road. I'm like, whatever, so I start kissing Tristan before he leaves. Then the engine comes closer, and I'm like, "Hey! It's a limo!!"  
  
Yeah, the limo STOPS right in front of us, and the window rolled down and SETO KAIBA is in the limo, holding a rose and smiling. He's like, "I'm here to pick you up."  
  
And Tristan's like, "For what?"  
  
And he's like, " For our date."  
  
Tristan = Blank stare.  
  
I'm like *Venemous, icy voice AND stare * "Our what?????!!!!"  
  
Man, he must now be wearing stage makeup, 'cause even my HAND is bruised after pummeling his face.  
  
And I ruined a perfectly good shoe in the process, too. I saw him there, and my shoe was almost magnetized to my hand. And if I'm given a weapon, guess what? I'll use it!  
  
Mokuba, though, thought that this was funny as heck. When I was done, he gave me a little thumbs up sign.  
  
Tristan decided to stay longer so we could doctor my poor hand and mourn the loss of my shoe. We ended up watching movies, and about halfway through the Matrix, we saw Yugi in a tux driving a motorcycle at top speed completely ignoring any and all stop signs. He looked all serious and was driving like he was gonna kill. I dunno if this is right, but he looked taller, too.  
  
Tristan's like, "Uh-oh. Someone tried to take Crissy.or the puzzle.probably Crissy." And I'm like "Uh-oh.Crissy made a plan. Someone's gonna be P.O.ed at her when she's done."  
  
Oh yeah. We gave each other joke Valentine's Day presents. He got me a hoof pick for my Water Unicorn, and I got him a water gun for his favorite card, the Cyber Commander.  
  
Which kinda got me thinking. Ya know, we should really have like, (shush Daine) a water balloon/water pistol fight in the backyard. It'll help the lawn grow back, right?  
  
Plus it gives me the opportunity to find a new swimsuit at the mall!! And whatever other odd bobs and trinkets I can pick up. Oh, that's right, I gotta shop with/for Serenity too!!! So, maybe the fight should wait 'til..a while later. This much shopping (especially with my sisters) could take a while.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. 4th Chappie!

Rabid Lawyers: Hehehehehe...  
  
I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG YET!! GO AWAY!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: Oh..*Sink back into ground. *  
  
Rrggh..good riddance.  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Begin coming back out of ground like creepy zombie people. *  
  
Fine! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!! DO Y'ALL HEAR ME? GOOD! Did I just say 'y'all'?  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Nod*  
  
Great....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GRRRR!!!!! OMG, I am soo pissed. OK, like Jay, backup!! Today had the making of a perfect day, because today was the Duelists of Battle City Talent Show!! Kinda stupid, but it was bound to be fun. Me 'n' my sisters signed up to sing this dueling song we wrote, just for this occasion. So we sign up, give our sheet music to the bank, and wait through a whole ton of terrible acts from the other comptetitors until it was our turn. Of course, Yugi, Bakura, Tristan and Tea got front row seats. It would be the first time I had met Tea, so I wanted to make a good impression on one of Yugi's friends. (Little did I know how good a friend Tea was, but I'm getting ahead of myself.)  
  
So we sing, "Time 2 Duel," with the accompanying thunderous applause. Of course, it was absolutely NO contest; we got this MONGO trophy for 1st prize. After the awards, me 'n' Daine 'n' Jay went to meet every1 and Tea. She shakes everyone's hand but mine. "So.you're Yugi's new girlfriend." That's all she said. Yeah. Talk about obvious jealousy. I'm cool with that. It's her problem she didn't ask him out first. Well, we all carpool in Bakura's uncle's car, and I can't help but notice how friendly Yugi and Tea are. Well, we were all going out to celebrate our victory, but Yugi needed to get something from the Game Shop, so we stayed to wait for him. That was when I noticed Tea wasn't in the same room everyone else was. Also, Yugi was taking his sweet time getting whatever he was getting. So I volunteered to check on him. As I walked up the stairs, I heard voices. I t was Yugi and some other person.  
  
"Yami, I'm really glad I can tell you everything. Things I can't even tell Crissy."  
  
I shoved the door open. There was a clattering sound.  
  
"Oh, uh.hi Crissy!" Yugi looked guilty.  
  
"You know, I don't care. Go and be with that BEEP Tea!! You don't have to hide anymore. Because I'm not your girlfriend anymore."  
  
"Crissy!"  
  
But, with tears in my eyes, I stalked down the stairs and out the game shop doors.  
  
And right into Kaiba.  
  
"Cristal?" Oooh, I forgot just how fine Kaiba could be.  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Crissy. I think we got off on the wrong foot. And I'd like to start over."  
  
"Me too. Wanna get outta here?"  
  
"Let's roll. How about lunch?"  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
As we walked away, I took Kaiba's hand. I knew Yugi would be watching.  
  
Kaiba, (well, Seto) took me to an outdoor restaurant, and, well, he's actually really nice. I couldn't help comparing him to Yugi, but he measures up pretty well.  
  
We set another time for a date. I'm actually kinda excited. Who knows?  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: *Kinda sorta happy sigh *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, long day here..  
  
Got up today, excited. Today was the Domino City Talent Show!!!  
  
My sisters and I are entered in the conest for a song we wrote (Time to Duel).  
  
We found this really cool band to play the background music called Random Task. or was it Random Chance? One of the two. Anyway, we spent like (OMG, I'm turning into Jewel! *Horrified gasp! *) half an hour or so practicing with the band one last time.  
  
We had worked on the choreography of our song sooo long we had it down perfectly. Thank you slave driver Crissy!  
  
Anyway, it was great! We were close to the end and grand ginale worthy! It was almost painful, listening to the tone deaf people screeching at the top of their lungs. Talk about headache. Can't anyone keep a beat around here?  
  
So it was our turn: "Practice makes Perfect" and I'm not saying we were perfect. (Jay stepped on my foot) But compared to everyone else. Bakura, Tea, Mai, Yugi, Tristan. (OK, too long of a list) all our friends were in the front row, cheering.  
  
I was so nervous at first, but once we got started, I was fine.  
  
Needless to say, we won first place, and got this ginormously huge trophy. Bakura was grinning from ear to ear and I'm sure I probably was too. so much for staying calm!  
  
We went to the shop because Yugi had to pick up something. for some reason, both Crissy and Yugi mysteriously disappeared. So, we had ice cream cake to celebrate our success, then played charades for a while. It was soooo fun!!  
  
Bakura and I decided to visit Serenity before going home, so we ditched everyone at the Game Shop and took Bakura's car to the hospital. I hape they aren't mad at us for stranding them. Oh well.  
  
Serenity wanted to know about the contest, so we told her how awesome our song was. And (yeah!) she's getting the bandages on her eyes removed in a few days! (Watch out Jewel, the competition might get a little fierce.)  
  
By this time, it was about seven, and the sun was just going down. Bakura drove me to this really awesome hill where we watched the sunset and the stars come out. I won the right to drive on the way home by finding the first star. *Evil grin *  
  
We sat in silence for a while, looking up at the stars. My stomach growled (I forgot that I hadn't eaten since we were at Yugi's.)  
  
We drove (Bakura drove against my fierce protest) to a fast food restaurant.  
  
I drove and promised to pick him up at his house tomorrow. It's not fair that I still have never even been to his house.  
  
*Ginormously gargantuan hug giant, extremely happy, no, exstatic sigh!!! * Take that Crissy for trying to out do my spelling sighs!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(HEY!!! BOTH YOU SPASTIC SISTERS!! THAT'S MY LINE!!) But I'm honored you use it.)  
  
Sorry for stepping on your foot, Daine, but that Kaiba guy was staring at me. And if you want it to hurt less, don't convince me to wear those platform things beforehand!!!  
  
As for me, I am somewhere between laughing, crying, and bashing someone's face in. Who is hoarding all the candy, CHOCOLATE, raw cookie dough, ANYTHING!!! Oh, if Crissy has it, I'll kill her. Unless she has a really good reason. But her door's locked. Ughh, the sappy cry movies are gone too! Wait. we never had any, did we? Backing up (hehehehe Crissy and Daine) I have officially broken up with Tristan. I am like, so sad. But ya know what? It was so totally worth it.  
  
*Sobbing noises *  
  
*Suddenly brighter * But I have my REVENGE!!! I am now Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. I know he can be a bit of a jerk, but he can be soo sweet and courteous, and cute. And of course money can improve any guy's looks. It's unethical, but it's true.  
  
Now let me tell you WHY we broke up. I found him STARING at a picture in his wallet. A picture of Serenity. Daine had ditched us at the game shop, so I went to call her to make sure she wasn't abducted by alie - I mean. that she was OK, and then Tristan was gonna drive me home.  
  
So I came back from the pay phone and I was gonna sneak up on him and scare him. (Why? I dunno. I had too much energy at the time, I guess.) Try that in platform shoes, and he was looking at something in his hand. I like "What's that?" and he jumped straight up in the air. Comical though it was, he dropped the wallet in his hand and a picture of Serenity w/out bandages is in front. She's really very pretty w/her eyes showing.  
  
So my eyes got really, really big (I tried to model one of the pics I'd seen of Tea, for all she's a sap she's got the facial expressions down like no one I've ever seen.) and I said, all mocking serious like, "Tristan!! Am I only the seconed perfect girl you've met in Domino City?" and get this! He wouldn't answer me! Wouldn't even look me in the eye!!  
  
Oh, I was sooo pissed! And for the second time, I hear a limo coming. Seto's limo. Man, he must have radar equipment in there! Cool. So I march up , the chauffeur OPENS THE DOOR (I repeat, how cool is that?) and Seto Kaiba is sitting inside! He's like, "Did you drop this?" and he whips out a pendant with a snowflake on it. I'm like, OH PERFECTTO VENDETTA!!  
  
So he drives me home and he asks me if I'd be his girlfriend. So of course I'm like "YES!!!" *punches air spastically, no neutrality whatsoever. * and he said he'd get me MY OWN limo when I told him what color I wanted.  
  
Man, I should really date rich guys more often.  
  
And I'm thinking, "Whoa. you can get these things in COLORS??"  
  
He drives me home, and I got to my room when it finally hit me: I JUST BROKE UP WITH TRISTAN AND FOUND A NEW B/F WITHIN, LIKE, 10 SECONDS!! I HAVE DONE NO WALLOWING IN SELF PITY!!!  
  
So, kinda writing as I go now..  
  
I'm going over to Alenka's house *shouting to house * MAYBE SOMEONE THERE WILL HAVE WALLOWING FOOD LEFT!! RRRGH!! *Storming out the door *  
  
I got to Alenka's (she's Yugi's brother, and lives in the same house) and Alenka opens the door, like, almost before I can even ring the bell. She's like, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!! Yugi's locked himself in his room and I can't figure out what's wrong with him!! He's up there crying and talking to himself and I can't find Joey or I'd be soooo outta here by now!"  
  
Wow.. She said that really, really fast.  
  
I came in and immediately said, "Alright, I just broke up with Tristan, and I need someone to help me wallow in self pity. Got any sap movies we can watch?"  
  
OMG, I loved her response. "Like you need to ask. Tea keeps giving Yugi movies to watch so naturally they have to end up in my bedroom."  
  
I'm like, "OK then." Sensing just a little bit of bitterness towards Tea here.  
  
So we talked and laughed and smashed a couple of Tea's videos with a spare baseball bat, (that was fun!!) let out all our anger, and I ended up spending the night at her house. She is like, now one of the coolest people I know. This is so cool, I've got a new best friend who even plays duel monsters! OMG, I'm starting to sound like a sap.  
  
But at least I am officially over Tristan.  
  
And have a new b/f with enough money to buy me a limo. And has enough brains to spell constitutionalism AND know the meaning! Gosh, Tristan was such a dumb jock.  
  
*Big humongous extensive, vast, immensely contented yet ecstatic and joyous and delightedly thrilled to be alive with b/f yet slightly subdued and downcast at same time over loss of previous dumb jock b/f who couldn't have come up with this paragraph if given a thesaurus sigh. *  
  
Say that in one breath.  
  
I'm better now.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
PS: I don't blame Serenity. It's not her fault, I mean, she can't even  
see!  
  
PPS: Kaib - I mean, SETO is taking me somewhere tomorrow in the  
LIMO!!! He wants to surprise me, he says.  
  
PPPS: Gods, now I got to think of somewhere to take HIM???!!!  
Hmmm..this could take some thinking. I'll get my sisters to help. ALL  
three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, today I've cried so much I'm surprised if I have any liquids left in me.  
  
OK, backing up (LOL Jay) I woke up to the phone ringing. I pick it up, and that Joey dude was on the phone, w/his New York accent.  
  
"Hey, Cristal?" Now, I'm still like half asleep here.  
  
"Whadeya want?" (I know, OMG!!)  
  
"Come and meet me in Central Square Plaza. We have to talk."  
  
Yeah, at like 8:00 in the morning. But I needed the exercise, so I got into my clothes and headed on out.  
  
Joey was waiting for me when I reached the plaza. He patted the bench seat next to him.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Joey reached out and batted my fire amulet.  
  
"You still have it on."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I think you'd better know that Tea was in the bathroom when you went up to Yugi's room. That wasn't her he was talking to. I guess, in another way, he was talking to himself."  
  
"Really? OMG, REALLY!?!?!?!?" I was all huper for like 2 seconds, and then I put my head in my hands.  
  
"He'll be so mad at me!!" Joey patted my back.  
  
"I think he understands. Frankly, if I were you, I'd have done the same thing. I think you oughta talk to him. He usually goes up to theis park called High Hill park to 'collect his thoughts.' You might want to - "  
  
I cut him off by hugging him and then racing off towards the highest point in Domino City.  
  
"Good luck!!!" Joey yelled. I didn't stop, I just waved over my shoulder.  
  
I think I ran into a few random people, but mostly the whole run was pretty uneventful.  
  
I took the steps like 3 at a time going up to the top of the hill. Right before I got to the top, I paused to catch my breath, fix my hair, etc, etc.  
  
A few steps later, I saw him standing at the top, staring out across Battle City and watching the birds circle on the wind. (Sorry, but I'm feeling really poetic right now.)  
  
He must have heard me coming because he turned around. "Crissy?"  
  
"Yugi!!"  
  
So I kinda lost it, and ran up crying to him and then I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. AND HE KISSED ME BACK!!!  
  
Then he broke away and looked at me. (But, he did keep his arms around my waist!! Oh happy happy joy joy!!!)  
  
"Crissy, I have a lot to tell you."  
  
(Is it just me or is he going through puberty? His voice is really deep. And, he's taller than me!!)  
  
Well, he and I had a super long talk, and he told me everything!! Like how he has two personalities and yeah he's an Egyptian Pharaoh whose sharing his body, and yeah he's gotta save the whole bleeping world!!!!  
  
"Well, I don't care if you're an escaped convict, or a split personality. You're still my b/f and I love you!!"  
  
I know I'm just a 16 year old who's still in high school who just got her license, but just like Yugi's fate is to save the world, my fate is to be there next to him when he's doing it!  
  
"You..You l-love me?" He sounded surprised (and really relieved).  
  
"Yes. And I'm so sorry for whatever pain I've caused you." I kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"And.Crissy.I love you too."  
  
So, we kinda made out for a while, K, a long while, and we talked a very long time. Now I feel I know both Yugi and Yami, almost like I've known them my whole life.  
  
I'll write more tomorrow!!  
  
*Huge love struck sigh *  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: I love my b/f!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crissy split early this morning, it is now like 11 o'clock, and I still haven't seen her.  
  
Anyway, Bakura and I are running low on romantic ideas, so. I rode to his house.and got lost on the way, but unlike the male gender, us girls ASK for directions!!! I finally arrived, and rang the doorbell.  
  
Bakura opened it.and his dog ran out the door. It wa sthe cutest little dog, thoug. It definitely wasn't a purebred or anything, but a fuzzy little mixed puppy!  
  
He comes up and starts dancing around me and Bakura dived for him, the second he jumped up. Bakura landed on my shoes, and the puppy landed on my b/f's back. It was soooo cute!!!!  
  
But, of course I help Bakura up, and hold in my frantic giggles. "You OK?"  
  
He turns really red. Then says, "Yeah, I'm fine." Like he's trying to regain his smooth attitude.  
  
"Is this YOUR dog?" I ask petting the little beast.  
  
"Ummm.yeah." His face kind of falls like he thingks I'm gonna laugh at him or something.  
  
"Oh!! He's sooo cute!!!" I squeal.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Bakura bends over and picks him up. "he's my little sister's, but she moved, and couldn't keep him."  
  
"OK." I say, "But what's his name?"  
  
Bakura hangs his head. "Fuzzy."  
  
"Fuzzy?"  
  
"Yeah.but he doesn't answer to his name."  
  
"So why don't you rename him?"  
  
He kind of brightens. "Why didn't I think of that?!"  
  
We go inside to watch some movies and just hang out and stuff. 'Fuzzy' crawls into my lap and demands to be petted.  
  
SOOOO!!!! CUTE!!!  
  
Anyway, the rest of the night is pretty uneventful.we talked, watched movies, plyed with 'Fuzzy', kissed.,etc. (You know.the normal stuff..)  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa. I just checked our phone messages and emails.and I think that both appliances are on overload. Yugi has called so many times its not even funny. But, its weird, ya know, and our phone must be malfunctioning. His voice is different. Up and down all the time. Creepish. But it seems like they broke up, so now I feel really bad about yelling to Crissy last night. Maybe that's where she went this morning.  
  
I saw Tristan today too. On the street. With a bouquet of flowers. And. oh!! What's this.? A card that says "Ultimate Love." Thank you 20/20 vision. I feel so played. Why did I fall for such a jerk? Anyway, he saw me and moved away really quickly. Towards the hospital, I might add. Oh, he'll need a hospital if I ever get my hands on him.  
  
Anyway.I met Seto at this park today. It's gorgeous, tons of flowers and fountains everywhere. I used to come here a lot to sit and think but haven't been back for a while. They've added some statues, most of which are duel monsters, and the five really awesome ones I can see are a Blue Eyes White Dragon (duh! Seto probably paid for this), a Dark Magician, and then three other that all bear the subtitle 'Egyptian God Card.' They're absolutely beautiful, though.  
  
I met Seto here, and naturally he's in a limo. But it's white and had pinkish/bluish flames surrounded by black. He found my symbol colors! How cool is that?  
  
He stepped out and said, "Any girl as special as you should get special treatment, don't you think? This will be your new ride." Awww!!! Major point scorage goin' on here!  
  
I remembered him saying something about getting me a limo, but, jeez, I thought he was just joking when he said that. And it's like even completely personalized for me!!  
  
Yeah, so idiot me stands there all bug eyed at the cool new toy I just got and my incredibly hott b/f standing in front of it, and it hit me, "Where did you find out what my colors were?"  
  
*Uncomfortable shifting. * He says, "Well, ah, don't be mad at me but I kinda.took Tristan to, ah.not so politely question him about your preferences. I was going to call you, but your phone was busy all night."  
  
WOW!!! My old b/f gets kidnapped and possibly beat up in this, too? Cool!! And he thought I'd be mad..  
  
"Don't worry about it. I understand perfectly," I said. He smiled really evilly (how the foo does he do that?) and I think that I wasn't the only motivation for Tristan to scurry away from me so quickly this morning.  
  
Then the next thing pops into my mind. "Seto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I know you're enemies, but could you just TRY to get along with Yugi Moto? Please? Why are you even enemies with him anyway?"  
  
He looked really solemn at that. I guess I wasn't ecstatically happy enough at the limo. Oh well, I had to sort this out sometime.  
  
"Oh, all right. If you arrange a meeting, I'll come and try to make 'peace' with little Yugi."  
  
"Thank you!! If you didn't things would get really awkward around my house."  
  
*Still disgruntled and solemn look *  
  
"Now show me around town in this perfect new ride!"  
  
He looked much happier at that. Now all I've got to do is figure out how to have a nonviolent meeting between Crissy and our b/f's. Oh, this'll be fun.  
  
CRISSY!!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. 5th Chappie!

It just keeps going and going and going...and I still have more to type from the notebook from the school year...sad..  
  
OK, before the evil ones come, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Arise from various coffins that suddenly appear in the room and begin clapping *  
  
Rrrghhh..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW!!!!!!!! Today was SO awesome! Well, first, I went out to meet Yugi/Yami at the park in the middle of Battle City. I got there early and was waiting for him when who comes up but Tea.  
  
"Hey Tea! What brings you out so early?" I was trying my hardest to be nice and polite.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, it's you, you sneaky, deceitful b****!"  
  
Ok, that really didn't go how I planned. "Oh? How so?"  
  
"Well, you wear those skimpy clothes, treat your poor b/f like, like CRAP, and your b/f should be MINE!!"  
  
Ohohohoh, now she's done it!!  
  
"Excuse me, Tea, but last time I heard I was Yugi's girlfriend."  
  
"Well, maybe he was just desperate."  
  
"Why didn't he ask you, then?"  
  
"Because, because, he's too polite! We are a perfect match!"  
  
Here, she takes out her deck, and I can see she has tabs on 2 cards.  
  
She yanked out on card. "This is me!" She had her Magician of Faith card. "And this is him!" One of the tabs had fallen off, and gotten stuck on another card. When she pulled it out, it was the Reaper of Faith card. I honestly tried not to laugh.  
  
"So he's going to kill you?"  
  
Tea whirled around and thrust a finger in my face.  
  
"Dump Yugi and leave him to me! He's mine!"  
  
From behind a tree, Yugi can out. "Tea, leave now."  
  
She kinda looked like a fish; her mouth was opening and closing. Then, she finally left.  
  
So after kissing out hellos, we went off to find another duelist.  
  
So, of course nobody really wanted to lose, so nobody wanted to duel Yugi. It was pretty deserted but we could see some duelists lurking in dark corners, trying not to be seen.  
  
"Hey, let's draw 'em out with a mock duel!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Well, it was by far the hardest duel I've ever done. We were pretty much neck and neck at 150 LP, when he wiped me out with his Dark Magician and the Magic card I gave him.  
  
"Awesome duel!" We gave each other high-fives.  
  
"Dude, can I duel you?" It was a duelist who had crept from an alley.  
  
"I wanna duel the chick!"  
  
"Me next!"  
  
I didn't lose any duels, so now I have 2 more locator disks. Yugi got 2 also.  
  
We planned a surprise for everyone tonight, and we're having Kaiba and Mokuba come too!  
  
I made Yami/Yugi promise to try to make peace with Kaiba. This could be interesting.  
  
C ya 2Nite!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: I'll write more later!  
  
PPS: I love my boyfriend.s.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Interesting and eventful day here.  
  
Bakura met me as we had planned at the fountain in the center of battle city. He was acting really weird. One minute, he was saying hello and hugging me. The next, he jumps away. His eyes were all.a cross between possessed and high. It was seriously creepy.  
  
So he says finally, "Daine, I'm breaking up with you. My feelings for you are getting in the way." Then he WALKS AWAY!!  
  
OMG!! I wanted to pound him thoroughly!! But my sensitive side took over and I ran, blindly, away.  
  
I found this gloomy looking place in some park and sat down.Once I got a hold of my emotions (which took quite some time) I thought about what to do. Only three things that would make me feel better popped into my head: 1) Go shopping (duh!) 2) Get a new b/f. 3) Wallow in self pity for a while, then get revenge on Bakura w/garden fairies!  
  
Then, thinking of Bakura again, I burst into tears.  
  
Suddenly I hear this voice, "Girls sure do cry a lot."  
  
I looked up and there's this guy, standing a few feet away, watching me. He was really tan and tall. He was wearing this koolieo cape thingy and had a golden ax. Under the cape, he was wearing baggy pants and this white t- shirt.  
  
He offers me a hand and helps me up. Get this, he has white hair, too!! My gosh, white hair is soooo sexy.he's like, "Are you OK?"  
  
I swallow and try to look casual. "Fine," I said, flipping back my hair.  
  
He scrutinizes my tear stained face and raises one of is eyebrows. "Whatever you say, gorgeous."  
  
Bakura never said anything like that. I gather my courage and say, "So what are you doing out here?"  
  
(Watch the master here, Bakura.) "I was looking for heaven, but I think I've found it."  
  
Oh, sweet!!!.OK, so we were totally flirting with each other, but hey, he started it. I'm thinking, definitely option #2, here.  
  
Then I ask, "What's with the ax?"  
  
He's all like, "Oh, just my Millennium Item, that's all."  
  
'That's all????' Totally cool!! Calm DOWN Aundaine! "So you play duel monsters too? Are you competing in the tournament?" I gesture to my duel disk.  
  
He smiles, "Sort of. So, angel, what are you doing out here?"  
  
OK, do I tell him I just broke up with my b/f, or do I make up some phony excuse. or do I flirt with him helplessly? Any Valentine would know, 'Flirt with him, girl!!' BUT, I think we're going to go with a more direct way.  
  
"Ummm." I say, biting my fingernail. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. PERFECT!! "My boy friend." I burst into a vicious fit of tears and flung myself at him. He nervously put his arms around me.  
  
OH!!! It went SO well. I stood there, hugging him, 'crying', and he's like trying to comfort me. It was soooo sweet of him!!!  
  
I 'finally' calmed down enough to talk with him rationally. He asks me what happened with my boy friend. So I told him how weird Bakura was acting.  
  
He acts all sympathetic. When I'm done talking, he says, "Yeah, so guys can be real jerks."  
  
Oh! And honest too!!  
  
Then he asks me my name. and for my phone number in case I ever need to cry again, and he gave me HIS phone number.  
  
I asked him if that meant that he was leaving.  
  
He looks at me surprised. "I can't." He points to my arms, still trapping him.  
  
"Oh." I blush sincerely and let go. "What time is it?" I looked at my watch. "OMG!! It's my turn to cook, I've gotta go!" I turned and ran, hoping my sisters wouldn't kill me when I got home.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
Post Script: * Huge, ginormous, gargantuan, amazingly enormous, powder puffishly gasping, love struck.(K, I'm bored of that now.) SIGH!! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine was late getting back from her meeting with Bakura, so I cooked dinner. I figured, hey, if she's late, she can certainly stand to be punished with my cooking. Yeah. then I tasted it and decided to order pizza. How was I supposed to know that 'All Spice' wasn't all the spices you needed in one? Not my fault!  
  
Daine did have a good excuse, though. She met 'this extremely hot guy with a golden ax that plays duel monsters!' And broke up with Bakura. Apparently she talked to the ax bearer while flinging herself around his neck and sobbing.  
  
OH GO SISSY!!  
  
Take this Tristan! I took Serenity shopping this afternoon, after my incredible earlier mentioned date with Seto.  
  
Oh! I got another present from Seto, too, though it makes shopping WAY too easy. It's this little handheld dealy thing with maps of every mall in Domino City. And it tells me all of their inventory, and how much everything costs! HOW COOL!!!!!!!!  
  
We went everywhere! Every store in 3 malls in Domino City!! I think I spent, like $300, and Serenity (Man that girl has shopping power when she needs it!) bought at least that much.  
  
So now I've got great new additions for my wardrobe, a great boyfriend with the best ideas for presents, and all my sisters seem perfectly happy.  
  
Well, everyone but Mai, 'cause I made her test my cooking before I did.probably not such a good idea to give my sister food poisoning, is it?  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
PS: Yeah, Tristan is Serenity's new b/f. Naturally, he didn't tell her  
HOW he got dumped. After being informed, she has second thoughts.  
  
PPS: After hearing Daine's thoughts, I put a garden fairy in every  
room of the house for easy ex-boyfriend beating access.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More love! That's all we need, it's more love!  
  
Me 'n' Yugi decided on a song, because it was the first slow song we ever danced to. I wrote a smidge of it down:  
  
More love! / That's all we need / It's more love / When I'm with you / I have more love / You've been sent from above / Yeah it's true / Don't care if you can't see, or something's off or an odd personality! / It's more love!  
  
Isn't that just perfect? OK, serious backuppage here.  
  
Yugi called up Joey, Alenka etc. while I called my sisters and Kaiba.  
  
We told them to meet us at the teen nightclub called Planet Bash for a night of dancing.  
  
Daine sounded all excited when I told her to call Bakura, and she's like, "But wouldn't a sexy ax bearing white haired hunk be better?" No kidding. She said it all in one breath too.  
  
"Ah. sure. Tell Jewel that I'm calling Kaiba." I hung up kinda fast. understandably.  
  
I talked to Mokuba, who promised me he'd make Seto come.  
  
"We're ready to Par- TAY! BA-by" I gave Yugi - No, it was Yami, (How'd they switch so fast?!?) a high five. "Just make sure you make Yugi wear comfortable shoes tonight 'cause I'm gonna make you dance 'till you drop!"  
  
Yami laughed. "I help pick out clothes, in case you wondered." I sincerely hoped he'd help Yugi pick out a pair of tight leather pants!! :)  
  
So we split to go change. We, actually he/they split to change, I split to SHOP!  
  
Since my stupid motorcycle was out of stupid gas, I had to ride my bike. Oh my Good Lord, imagine the helmet hair!! *Shudder *  
  
So here I am, franticly searching through a clothing rack, when I hear Daine and Serenity's voices.  
  
"Crissy?"  
  
"Daine? Serenity? Awesome!"  
  
"Crissy? Daine? Serenity?"  
  
"Jewel? What the foo are you doing here?"  
  
"Emergency party shoppage. You?"  
  
"Yup! Now help me find white sparkle pants!"  
  
So, using Jewel's awesome locator thingy, I found these awesome red-gold sparkle pants for like, only $28! Along with this nifty black with gold sparkle top. I had the perfect shoes at home already.  
  
Of course we invited Serenity and *Shudder of disgust for Jewel's sake * Tristan. Then, after spending the usual %50 or so at the mall we all piled in Jewel's limo (My idiotic bike too) and went to pick up Yugi, Alenka, and Joey. Thank goodness Seto got Jewel a stretch limo!  
  
When we got to Planet Bash, Seto and Mokuba were waiting for us inside.  
  
Daine kinda disappeared for a while, so I took both Yugi and Yami for a spin on this awesomely huge dance floor.  
  
Man, are they ever good dancers! Yami knew how to break dance (don't ask me how an Egyptian Pharaoh knows these things) and Yugi knew how to dance with a girl. (Poor guy, but Mr. Moto made him take those kinds of dance classes, JIC.)  
  
Serenity and Tristan weren't dancing, even though in our many conversations I knew she loved to dance. I bet it was Tristan's fault they weren't out dancing.  
  
Seto obviously knew how to dance too. He was whirling Jewel around like a pro!! Of course Yugi is a competitive person, so he switches to Yami and begins break dancing. He does this whole spin around one hand deal, the leaps up to his feet. He crosses his arms amid the cheering and looks at Kaiba. A challenge!!  
  
Kaiba takes off his jacket and Jewel takes it. Then Kaiba does the whole spinny around on the shoulders deal, then smoothly stands up, faces Yami and raises his eyebrows.  
  
Yami does the worm, forwards, then backwards, then flips to his back, and does the whole popping up to his feet. Then, he takes a headive on to one hand and flips over on to his feet after a pause in the one hand handstand.  
  
By that time the crowd of teenagers had formed a circle around the "Dueling Dancers." The DJ's had put break dancing music on too.  
  
As Yami and Seto's moves got more and more complicated, I edged over to Jewel.  
  
"Isn't this great?"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"I'm really glad he wore those oh so sexy black leather pants!"  
  
"And I, the oh so sexy white leather pants!"  
  
As I was laughing, I noticed our absent sister Daine sitting in the back at a table for two in the corner. With the sexy ax bearing tall handsome sweet talking robed white haired hunk she had described in a single breath earlier. They were sitting mighty closely too.  
  
Only he had no ax visible and wasn't wearing a robe. He had a muscle shirt and these tight black pants on instead. He had a band of gold around each forearm. Wow. A rich boy.  
  
But I saw Daine laugh at something he said and returned my attention to Kaiba spinning around crazily. Daine was obviously having a good time, and we'd meet the sexy ax bearing ta - the guy she was with sooner or later.  
  
The whole break dance competition stopped when Mokuba came out, and did this almost impossible spin kick land slide deal. The kid could move!!!  
  
The crowd cheered as all three exchanged high fives. I was so amazed!  
  
"You were absolutely terrific!!" I gave Yami a kiss.  
  
"I did everything for you, babe." Aww!! I gave him another kiss for that.  
  
Seto came up and touched Yami lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I know we haven't exactly been, civilized to each other, but I think that we ought to try to get along. Outside of the dueling ring, a t least." Seto hesitated. "I mean, you saved my life and my brother's and I hardly said thank you."  
  
Yami/Yugi held out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
Seto took it. "Friends."  
  
I almost clapped. But then Daine came over to me while Seto led Yugi, Jewel Alenka, Joey and the rest over to a table.  
  
"Crissy, I'd like you to meet Malik."  
  
I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you! I heard you rescued my poor heartbroken sister from utter desolation earlier today."  
  
"If I ever get my hands on that creep who did that to her he won't see the light of day again." Well, then, if that ain't devoted, I don't know what is!  
  
Just then the pizza we ordered showed up to our table.  
  
After diner, we hit the dance floor until the place closed at 12:30.  
  
The limo ride home was pretty quiet, maybe because Daine was riding home w/Malik (J/K!!) or maybe because it was dark and a lot of making out was going on.  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Party? No party? Party?  
  
Sorry bout that..  
  
Last night was this "Planet Bash" party.dance.thing.anyway.  
  
Cristal called me right after I woke up this morning(why she didn't just talk to me before she left is a mystery to me.)  
  
She told me about the party and I hung up excited. OK, dejavou!! WHAT IN THE FOAM DO I WEAR?!?!?!?!  
  
Shopping! Shopping! Shopping! Then the phone rings:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. Aundaine?"  
  
Oh! My! Gosh! The hott guy from the park. "Malik? What's up?"  
  
"You know about that dance tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I just heard.are you going?"  
  
"I was kinda wondering.do you want to go with me?"  
  
Did I want to go out to a dance with a sexy ax bearing, tall, handsome, sweet talking, sensitive, understanding, robed, hott, white-haired hunk? Is the sky blue????!!!! (That's a 'yes' by the way.)  
  
"Sure," I sway, nonchalantly. "What time does it start?"  
  
We decided to meet at the party.  
  
After hanging up, I dashed out the door and headed straight to the mall for some emergency shopping. I was much more motivated by this time.  
  
To my surprise (and delight!) Jay, Serenity, AND Crissy were there (also shopping for the dancy thing a ma bob do hicky.  
  
Jewel had gotten this koolieo gadget (from Seto) that had all the store inventory and prices, etc, so we were able to find all the best deals.  
  
So, I think I'm ready now.I even have these awesome shoes (that don't hurt my feet, YAY!!).  
  
The party started at 5:00 pm.so I left at 4:45 w/my sisters. (Mai is coming as well.)  
  
At 5:00 on the dot, we arrived at the Planet Bash Party. I saw Malik in the corner and ditched my sisters.  
  
He said that he was a little self conscious about dancing.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" So I drag him on to the dace floor right as my favorite song starts. Do I have perfect timing or what?  
  
Malik was apparently just being modest about his dancing.he's very, very good.  
  
A stupid Backstreet Boys song started to play, so we sat back down at our table in the corner. A dark corner table? I think this is a good sign.  
  
"Nice outfit," he says, smiling.  
  
"Thanks." I'm getting really good at blushing modestly. I glance over at Crissy just in time to see Yugi challenge Kaiba to a break dancing competition. OH boy. *Sigh * Well, at least they're not fist fighting or anything. I notice Malik watching them intently.  
  
"Why don't you join them?"  
  
He smiles, "Then I would have to leave your side, my jewel."  
  
I laughed. "That doesn't really work when my sister's name is Jewel."  
  
A slow song starts after Mokuba comes and beats both Seto and Yugi. Malik pulls out a rose and offers it to me. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
We dance together, totally oblivious to everything around us. He put his hands around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. (I love guys who are only like, a head taller than me.)  
  
The night was already almost over when I remembered my sisters. I motioned them over.  
  
"Jewel, Cristal, this is Malik. Malik, my sisters, Jewel and Cristal."  
  
There was a mumbling of mutual greetings.  
  
"Jay, where's Mai?"  
  
She shrugs and runs off to find Seto again.  
  
Crissy excuses herself by saying that if she left her boyfriend alone too long he'd probably kill Seto.  
  
The night ended, we all drove home.or rater Malik gave me a ride.  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So I finished on the phone with Crissy (no H no H no H) and we have a seriously cool party going here!! She arranged it so none of us have to have feuding boyfriends, though I doubt that'll work too well. But, hey, it's worth a try, ya know?  
  
I got to the dance at, what was it? Planet Bash? Kinda unorigingal. and it was sooo funny!! We were all dancing, talking, sitting in dark corners with new boyfriends we met while running away from old boyfriends (Daine's right, Malik is PERFECT for her.but he's a little creepy for me.) And Yugi just has to start break dancing.  
  
Seto nudges me and goes, "Watch this." And hands me his cape as he starts doing these flippy rolly spinny jumpy whatchymacallem breakdancy things. I'm like, NO WAY!!! How cool!!!  
  
So Yugi sees him, recognizes that the challenge has been accepted, and as Seto finishes he's got this look that says, 'Beat that, Yugi.' So he goes out by Seto and after Crissy wishes him more luck, starts doing even more spinny rolly flippy deals. Crissy came and stood by me and after initial 'Thank goodness for tight leather pants' conversation, she says, "They're perfect for us, aren't they?"  
  
I'm like, "This is sooo cool!! Did you know they could do that?"  
  
Crissy's eyes mist over and she says, "No, I didn't!"  
  
But I wish they weren't competing!! This is the opposite of the original intention of this meeting!!  
  
So after like 10 minutes of switching moves back and forth, both guys are sweating. (Oooh, aaah.) Mokuba comes out after talking to Crissy and me and he says, "I've gotta stop this or they're gonna challenge each toher to a duel. Or at least Seto will challenge Yugi.He's so thickheaded."  
  
So HE gets out on the dance floor and does this impossible move. WAY better than Seto or Yugi were doing. We all stared at him, even Daine and Malik stopped talking to watch. So he ends his turn, and smiles at us, Yugi and Seto just looked disgusted and walked away.  
  
So I just had to ask Mokuba, "Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
He replied, after some shuffling of feet, " Oh, well, ah, I sorta told these 'Dancing Duelists' that if they taught me how to dance, they could enter my brother's tournament. I think they were knocked out the same day you guys got here."  
  
Afterwards, we "subtly suggested" that Seto and Yugi make peace. They looked really.unhappy and detested by the other person, but shook hands anyway. They let go EXTREMELY quickly. As Seto stalked away I saw him trip over his own cape, but I think I was the only one who saw so.yeah. It was so sad, I started laughing, but everyone looked at me weird so I changed it to a cough.  
  
I wonder who's side Daine's b/f will take, or if he'll just add a new conflict. Who knows? He may even be able to bring them together.  
  
AAAAHH!!! I sound like Tea!!  
  
We rode home in an extremely dark limo, one for each couple. How sweet!  
  
You know, we really should try to hook Mokuba up with someone..I'm sure that we know someone who's his age that would appreciate his traits. How cute would that be, if it was someone we knew?  
  
Oh, great!! After meeting Malik, Daine informed me that Mai has gone missing. I would have checked on her but Seto was fingering the dueling disk and looking at Yugi. so I had to rush over and. distract him.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. 6th Chappie!

*In Australian Crocodile Voice * Today we are hunting the ever elusive creature known to many as the fearsome Rabid Lawyer. These creatures are easily offended, following many poor authoresses who are just trying to--  
  
Rabid Lawyers: What are you doing?  
  
I'm TRYING to do a disclaimer.  
  
Rabid Lawyers: Oh.OK. *Start sharpening pointy kendo sticks *  
  
Rrrghh..I do not own Yugioh...and the rest of this fic is NOT in an Australian accent. Do not read it that way. It won't work very well..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAPPY MARDI GRAS!!! Well, well, well, today was Fat Tuesday, and here comes this PERSONAL POSTMAN with invites to a Mardi Gras costume party. TIME TO SHOP!!!!  
  
So, after beating one really bad duelist (a duelist a day keeps losing away) I met up with Yami/Yugi and he was practically bursting.  
  
"Crissy! Did you get an invite? Great! I have this totally great idea! Come on!!"  
  
"Whoa, there!" I wasn't quite sure how to handle Yugi right then. Excited? About a Kaiba party?  
  
"Come on, I borrowed Alenka's car!" So I ran with him to this parking lot, and this really small brown car was the only one there.  
  
We drove along until we got in front of this costume shop. "Yugi?"  
  
He only smiled, then said, "All yours." So Yami led me inside. He brought me downstairs and to a display in the corner.  
  
"OMG!!! It's perfect!!" I was flabbergasted.  
  
Yami grinned, "I thought, since, you know now, and maybe, well, um, ah, well, you know."  
  
"Destiny will take it's course?"  
  
"Yes." I smiled at him. Oooooh! He is sooo fine! We called over the shop keeper and he measured us.  
  
"Well?!?!" I was getting a little impatient.  
  
"They fit! That will be $30 a night each." To stall for time before the party, we caught a matinee movie. I ah, didn't really pay a lot of attention to the movie.but anyhow, I wonder what costumes my sisters will wear.  
  
Party time rolled around, and we drove to the game shop to change. That's when Alenka told me that we ought to have sleepover at her house. Hehe. *Sweat drop * Yugi's house.  
  
I know I got all red, and so did Yugi (They had switched again) and Alenka started stammering, "I didn't mean, well, I."  
  
"We have to change. Could you point me to the bathroom?" I interrupted and walked away with my face burning.  
  
So, after I got into my costume, I walked outside of the bathroom. Yami was waiting.  
  
He was dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh, and I was an Egyptian Queen! HE LOOKED SO SEXY!!! The shirt was really tight, and MAN!! Did he work out?  
  
Well, we flagged a taxi (the car was much too ugly) and for some odd reason we'd burst out laughing whenever we saw a stop sign. That's what I love so much about them. I can have FUN with them.  
  
OK, I'm really tired from the party, but I promise to write in all the details tomorrow.  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy Mardi Gras, everyone!!  
  
Did ya know, I had completely forgotten about Mardi Gras!! Oops.  
  
Anyway, I'm out dueling, when this postman guy comes running up.  
  
"Crissy Valentine?"  
  
"Um. no, I'm her sister, Aundaine."  
  
"Oh." He searches in his bag, and hands me two letters. "From Mr.  
Kaiba."  
  
I would have the letters, but the duelist I was battling was getting impatient. I tucked them into my purse, then drew a card. The Lightning Unicorn. Perfect. Since I already had my Mystical Pegasus on the Field, I could fuse the two together with my polymerization card to create the Lightning Unicorn Pegasus. With an attack power of 2500! I attack his last monster knocking him to 0 life points!  
  
He walks up, hands me a locator card and shook my hand. "Congratulations."  
  
I smile and a kid from the audience runs up. "Will you duel me?"  
  
He's gotta be like eight or something. I smiled and told him that I really did have to go. He looked so disappointed, so I gave him the card I had just won; Baron of the Fend Sword (this duelist had like, no good cards.).  
  
I sat on a bench in the park to read the letters. The first was an invitation to a Mardi Gras Party at Seto's mansion. There was also a note asking me to give the second envelope to "That guy you were dancing with at the Planet Bash."  
  
A costume party? What AM I going to wear? I'll talk to Malik (I have to anyway) and see what he's gonna wear.  
  
OK.so where would I find Malik? Duh!! I still had his cell phone number.  
  
I call him, agree to meet him at the mall outside the shoe store (don't question why I chose that store.) in like, fifteen minutes.  
  
He was waiting for me when I got there. Today, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket. (NO ax in sight.)  
  
I give him the invitation and we head towards the costume shop, debating what to wear.  
  
We finally decided on going as a medieval prince and princess. I had this cool tiara thing and I knew how to do my hair perfectly. I also had this red and gold patterned skirt and this blouse thing with awesome sleeves. They were sort of poofy. but not really. oh, and I had this black leather vest, too.  
  
Malik wore this really cool shirt with these puffy sleeves. and he got ot wear a sword.  
  
Our conversation on the ax topic:  
  
"No, you can't bring the ax!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They didn't have golden axes back then!"  
  
"So!? Then why do I have to wear the sword?"  
  
"It's classy. Besides, you have a sword scabbard, where would you put  
the ax?"  
  
"In my pocket?"  
  
"Where it would poke me wile we were dancing? I think not!"  
  
"In my back pocket?"  
  
"Hello! It's GOLDEN!"  
  
"And."  
  
"Do you really want people staring at your back pocket all night? .Don't answer that one incorrectly now."  
  
"Of course not." He smiles sweetly and innocently. Innocent. Right. I gave him THE look. You know, the look that says 'I don't believe you, so if you don't want me to get really mad at you, re-think that answer!'  
  
He looks at me. "I'm sorry. we still have a few hours before the party, wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
"The movies?"  
  
So we go to see Blood Sucking Monsters Attack New York. Mysteriously, I somehow wound up in Malik's lap, clutching his chest, with my head buried in his shoulder. Dunno how THAT happened. But man, was I scared! It was so creepy!. thankfully, Malik had his arms reassuringly around me.  
  
Coincidence; for some reason, I always seem to end up with my arms around his neck. curious.oh well, I'm not complaining, and he's not either. hehehe!!  
  
We walked out of the theatre and Malik put his arm around my shoulder. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiles like he doesn't believe me, and we headed to the party.  
  
Oh! It was great! We all started to talk in random languages, and there were games and food.  
  
The guests were: Crissy, Yugi, Joey, Alenka, Jewel, Seto (duh!) Mokuba, Alli, Malik, me, and a few other random duelists, plus a whole bunch of funky servants (that were really fun to annoy, but that's no the point, now, is it? STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!! Who asked you, anyway? Did I say you could answer? Just STOP!!!)  
  
Anyway.  
  
Malik and I were dancing and he leans over. "Daine, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Actually, I don't think I ever really answered him.I just started kissing him. and he kissed me back. but anyway.that's kind of long -------  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
(AKA Malik's girlfriend!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAAAH!!!!!! Stupid, stupid Jewel forgot Mardi Gras was this week!! So stupid personal postman comes for stupid Jewel with stupid invitation to the forgotten Mardi Gras dance Jewel's own b/f is putting on!!! I repeat. AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Stupid Jewel has nothing to wear to the party!!!  
  
Now that I'm done talking in 3rd person.  
  
Like I said, Seto sent a personal postman to me with an invite to Mardi Gras. Also, it had flowers attached. Or the invite was attached to the flowers.whatever.  
  
In the flowers was this picture of an old fashioned couple dancing. Which got me thinking. since this IS a costume party, why not go as an old fashioned partnerage? More specifically, why not one of the most famous ones, Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler?  
  
I called Seto and apparently guys don't read books like these. I really should have SEEN that COMING! BUT, oh, and this is sooo SWEET, he said he'd like to watch the movie with someone like me, quote, "Someone much more beautiful than Scarlett."  
  
Alright, so I'm a sucker educated, rich players ho think and/or ay I'm beautiful!! Can you REALLY blame me? Either way, major, major points just scored!!  
  
So Seto got sevants to come and take our measurements (I love these servants! They said my waist was like, WAY smaller than I knew it was and still got everything to fit! So what if they lied? You think I really care?) and got me dressed up in one of the big poofy gowns seen in the movie. It was that cool one that she made out of the fabric curtains. The green and gold one, remember? Only they made it fan out even farther at my request because I've always wanted to know what it would feel like to be surrounded by that much fabric.  
  
All right, so I'm not a brunette and Seto certainly isn't in his 40's (dear Lord help us) but it still turned out really cool looking.  
  
By the second day, (the day of the dance) all the stuff was ready. I got the entire dress thing on and was twirling up and down the flight of stairs Seto has in his mansion. (Nearly killed myself too, I kept getting caught up in all the extra fabric.)  
  
I slipped for the second time and was sure I'd crack my head open when Seto stepped out of nowhere, and managed to catch me. Coolest thing ever, I swear. He brings me back up and I'm looking straight into his eyes. I seriously never noticed how BLUE they were. And all the attention was right on me. It was so wonderful.  
  
He says, "You know, you would have been the perfect person for this part." Awww. how sweet!!  
  
At the risk of being Teaish, I replied, "But then I wouldn't have met you."  
  
So we danced. And danced. I abandoned the high heels I was wearing for slippers ½ and hour in and then we sat down and. never mind. No business of yours.  
  
We got to the Mardi Gras Party and all was perfect. I saw Crissy there with Yugi as an Egyptian queen with her pharaoh, and Daine there with Malik as a prince and princess. Malik had this really awesome looking sword with him, but he looked like he was used to a weapon being with him. And Yugi looked extremely comfortable as an Egyptian pharaoh. Both Daine and Crissy looked quite happy with the choice of costumes, too.  
  
Then, while Kaiba was defeating multiple people at chess, I met one of the girls I knew from school, here. I totally forgot she was a duelist!! Her name's Alli and she used to be like my little shopping buddy. She's an image of well, me and my sisters when wee were in 7th grade, only she's got this cute strawberry blonde hair with these "bloody wicked" red highlights. She also kinda reverts to a British accent once in a while.  
  
So remember the last party dealy bop that we were at? The one with all the break dancing? Do you also remember that I said I needed to find Mokuba a g/f?  
  
Can you say TA - DA!??  
  
She's perfect for him! So, as I repeat, Seto's beating people in chess, I go over and talk to her. Ask her where she's been, why I haven't heard from her, where's he new favorite mall, and BTW, would she be interested in going out with the brother of Seto Kaiba?  
  
Ha-ha!! Guess what? She's had her eye on Mokuba since she got here! Good girl! She didn't know, however, that I was Kaiba's new g/f.  
  
So I leave Kaiba playing chess, and I go up to Mokuba. I say, "Hey, Mokuba, see that girl over there? She wants your opinion on some Duel Monsters."  
  
Deep blush. "Ah. that girl?" Told ya!! Love at first sight!  
  
"No, the invisible 4 year old in the corner. YES, that girl!!"  
  
"Oh. Ah. Jewel, could you help me out here?"  
  
Smart kid, is he not? "Sure," I say as kindly as possible. More blushing on Mokuba's part.  
  
We walk over to Alli and I say to her, "Alli, now you can ask Mokuba about Duelist Kingdom. Mokuba tells the greatest stories, or so I heard from my sisters." OK, so I needed a little sarcasm to amuse myself. Everyone remembers Mokuba's entrance at the first party, right?  
  
After more prompting, I got the two talking together and laughing, and having fun and Mokuba blushing more. Everything is right in the world.  
  
I dragged Seto away from the chessboards and we played some of the other games too. It turns out, too, that Seto and I both know French. However, he knows more insults than I and it's rather fun to watch him yell at the poor vendors that are stupid enough to annoy him.  
  
I met up with Crissy later, and started talking with her. Kaiba and Yugi actually made halting conversation. What a breakthrough. I think just as long as we don't play the game where you run around spastically trying to pop the balloons on people's ankles we'll be OK.  
  
I also saw Daine as we were leaving and she had this floating on air look back on her face.  
  
Ooops, one more note. I saw Alli and Mokuba leaving together holding hands. It was quite possibly the cutest thing I had ever seen. Alli caught me watching them and she looked to the heavens and sighed behind Mokuba's back.  
  
I feel so sorry for Kaiba Corp. if both Alli and I have a say in it.  
  
We (Seto and I) went back to the mansion and watched "Gone with the Wind."  
  
By the time it finally finished, I was so tired I could barely stagger to the limo. Then I forgot I was still wearing the green poofy dress and had to run back inside to change.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
PS: No one is going to comment on our dress costume selection. Seriously, though, what else would we have gone as? Hermione Granger and Victor Krum? I think NOT!! That girl so tick s me off. but never mind. I am too happy with my life right now to worry about a fictional bushy haired bookworm with no dress sense who can make pineapples tap dance across a desk at will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good morning!! Right now I'm running purely on adrenaline.  
  
Last night was the Mardi Gras party, and OMG!!! Of course, these awesome Egyptian sandals are perfect for dancing. So me 'n' Yami danced the entire night!! Aside from dancing there was this whole chess play off, and being "King of Games" MY b/f won!! (Seto dropped out midway to yell insults in French, please don't ask me why!)  
  
We played some pretty idiotic games like 'How many M&M's can you fit in your mouth?' and 'How many times can you fall over while playing Twister?', etc.  
  
So, after a ton of stupid fan playing chess, actually conversing with Seto (amazing!!)  
  
Watching Malik do "Swordplay" (OMG) and setting Mokuba and Alli up (Cute!!) me 'n' Yami slipped into a quiet corner. Hey!! So did everyone else!! Well, except for Mokuba and Alli. they didn't quite know what to do with themselves. but oh well.  
  
It turned out all of my sisters agreed to the sleepover at *gulp * Alenka's house so I couldn't be rude and un-invite myself. So about midnight us girls were dropped off at our house to get stuff ready. The Game Shop was only a quick walk away. So we didn't tell Yugi to wait for us.  
  
Right before we walked over, Mai acts all worried about us and asks us where we're going. So my innocent sister Jewel blurts out "We're sleeping over at Alenka Moto's house."  
  
Mai's eyes go all round at the word "Moto" and she literately drags me into another room and starts lecturing me on "that stuff."  
  
"Mai!! He doesn't even know I'll be there!! And what kind of people do you think we are?!?"  
  
So she lets me FINALLY go and we jog over to Yugi's house.  
  
When we walk in who comes down the stairs (WITH NO SHIRT ON!!) in these star PJ bottom flannel pants calling out "Grandpa! We told you, not parties with you Scrabble friends after midnight!!!" But Yugi!!  
  
Well, let's just say my chin hit the floor AND I dropped my stuff, and he turns bright red. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." I was thinking to myself 'don't go back upstairs please oh please oh please don't go back upstairs!!!'  
  
Yugi bolts back upstairs, and comes back with this really SEXY black muscle shirt. "Wha-what are you doing here?! I mean, it's great to see you, but."  
  
"Your sister invited us. And by the way," I checked to see that my sisters are LONG gone, "You look really sexy with your shirt off."  
  
Simultaneous cries of "CRISSY!!!" rent the air. Daine and Jewel at their best.  
  
"Hey, you two aren't supposed to still be here!!" I chucked my pillow at their heads.  
  
"Thanks and um, I'm really glad you're here." Yugi jumped the last five stairs and picked up my bag for me. Sexy, cute, AND a gentleman!  
  
He joined us in the game shop basement to play a little 'Truth or Dare.'  
  
Let's just say that NOBODY played their chickens. *Evil Smile. *  
  
And then we played Scrabble with Grandpa Moto, lost terribly, and then burst out with the movies. A chick flick, some horror, and so on.  
  
Today, it the morning we all went out for a pancake breakfast. Guess who is there? Seto and Mokuba. Jewel's looking kinda guilty. Oh well, I'm too happy from spending the night with Yugi.  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: *Big happy happy Joy Joy big love struck sigh!!! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party was really amazingly fun. Once again, though, I didn't have a chance to introduce Malik to Yugi or Seto. so in short I had him all to myself. which I'm not complaining about since he asked me out. Anyway, I cannot believe I missed the chess tournament even if I did have other things on my mind. And we didn't get to play the fun balloon popping game either. I could have stolen Malik's sword and popped EVERYONE'S balloons! HAHAHAHA!!!! But we didn't play.  
  
Alenka invited us (my two sisters, and of course, myself) to a sleepover at her house. We were all so excited that we completely forgot it was also YUGI'S house.  
  
Mai dragged Crissy aside and tried to giver her "the talk" before we left. It was sooo funny, watching the two of them! Think about it. MAI giving perfect CRISSY "THE talk."  
  
We finally decided to ditch Mai as fast as possible and head towards the game shop. We walk in the door, say our hellos, and Yugi walks downstairs, with NO SHIRT ON!! He turns beet red, brick red, RED red. I mean like oh my gosh that's red red. And he scrambles upstairs again. Jewel and I duck out of the room to talk to Grandpa and Alenka, conveniently leaving Cristal alone with Yugi. We were intending to not listen in, but I couldn't help myself!  
  
~Later~  
  
We played truth or dare, and Yugi kept picking 'truth' so he could flirt with Crissy. And (I'm sorry) but Yugi is kind of a goody-goody. therefore we ran out of QUESTIONS to ask him.  
  
One time, Yugi dared Crissy to pretend to be a spastic bunny rabbit. It was soooo funny! Oh, and let's not forget when Crissy dared me to wrap my head in a blanket/turban and sing the "Rubber Ducky" song in my best Middle Eastern accent. Let's just say it was interesting. Oh, and by the way, it's amazing how little you can actually know your sisters.  
  
After losing to Grandpa in Scrabble (he used words like "Jaglarglooscoonannan" and "Umbiliousistrectomy" so how could we compete with that?) I announced that Malik had asked me out. (And there was much rejoicing!!)  
  
Then I fell asleep while everyone else watched movie after movie. I was really, really tired! Especially after the long day's events (hehehe). And it was, like, two or three in the morning!!  
  
We went out to a pancake breakfast in the morning where Seto and Mokuba were conveniently waiting. *Everyone glares suspiciously at Jewel. *  
  
While everyone was finishing eating, I excused myself and walked outside to call Malik. I had just gotten the most awesomely koolieo idea for a get together. OK, fine, for ANOTHER party.  
  
"A BEACH party?"  
  
"Yeah. do you like the idea?"  
  
Malik thinks for a moment then says mockingly, "But Aundaine, darling, and oh the delight of my eyes, pearl of the universe, I have nothing wear!"  
  
I smile inwardly, "Well. we DO have to return those costumes." Hey! What better excuse for a shopping trip than returning something? AND what better way to but a new swimsuit than a beach party!? *Spastic Giggling!! *  
  
He sighs, "Shoe store? What time?"  
  
Have mentioned that I have the BEST boyfriend ever? "When are you free?"  
  
He laughs, "In other words, what are you doing now that can't be interrupted?"  
  
I giggle (I just couldn't help it!)  
  
"Ok, you know me too well!"  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"Wait." I had no way to get to the mall! (Shock and disbelief!) "Could you pick me up? I'm stranded at the pancake place."  
  
"Sure." I could almost hear him smiling. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks." I realized that I should probably tell Crissy and Jewel where I was going. but looking in on them, I decided no to bother them. They'd figure it out. sooner or later.  
  
Malik picked me up on his motorcycle (serious like standard made of transportation, I guess.)  
  
I couldn't find a swimsuit that I really liked, but I resolved to ask my sisters to help me decide tomorrow.  
  
Then we returned the costumes.  
  
"What do you want to do now?"  
  
He shrugs, "What d'you wanna do?"  
  
"We could catch a movie."  
  
"Sure," he says sarcastically, "And end up with you on my lap AGAIN?" He thinks for a moment, then smiles playfully, "Okay!"  
  
I hit him lightly on the shoulder, and then dragged him to the theatre at the mall.  
  
Malik paid for my ticket, but I insisted on paying for the popcorn, etc.  
  
We saw some sap movie (I can't remember the name.) I wasn't surprised to see virtually no one was at this movie. it was sad, and had been "out" for a while already.  
  
I did NOT end up in his lap this time. at least, not until he asked me. but we're getting off the topic here.  
  
Well, gotta go!!  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehe!! Sisters to the rescue!  
  
Daine asked us for help finding a swimsuit etc. for a *shouting spastically *  
  
BEACH PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wahooo!!! Man, I love this plan!! Us, beach, swimsuits, our boyfriends. possibly a big purdy fire!!!  
  
So we all went shopping (Alli came too!) and we all found everything we needed. The stuff we found is absolutely gorgeous, and my little gadget helped us out quite a bit.  
  
Oh yeah, we met Serenity there, too. She finally got the whole story of my dumping Tristan from Tristan. Well, she thought so, but he still neglected to ell her the fact that I dumped HIM, not the other way around.  
  
Stupid thickheaded idiooti. (Directed at Tristan.)  
  
Yeah, well, the other thing that happened was, oh, that's right; Tristan has been REJECTED by Serenity.  
  
She is the coolest sap I have ever met. So that's why she was there. She felt really sorry for dumping Tristan, and decided she needed to "compensate for her grief" through shopping. Whatever, it got her to the mall, right?  
  
But we mostly ended up chatting. OK, gossiping. OK. gossiping about our current and/or ex-boyfriends. But that really isn't the point, is it?  
  
So what was the point? Oh yeah! That Tristan is so completely incompetent that he can't keep a (normal or sap) girlfriend for more than 2 weeks. Sorry, Tristan, but that's just SAD!  
  
Well, I thought the pancake place was a good idea!! And if Crissy gets to spend the night at her b/f's house, I can have breakfast with my b/f in the morning if I wish. Besides, it seems like every time we get Yugi and Seto to talk, it takes less and less effort on my and Crissy's part.  
  
EEEP!! I totally forgot to write about the sleepover! I must be on a shopping high. Anyway, I accidentally blurted out where we were going to Mai. Then Mai, the Mai who keeps getting duelists drunk and then claiming their map cards, yeah, that Mai, tried to (I repeat, tried!) to give Crissy 'the talk.' Our innocent sister Crissy. We could hear through the walls and when Crissy came out, she looked ready to kill someone. More specifically, me.  
  
Then we got to Alenka's house, and Yugi came down yelling to Grandpa Moto something about 'No Scrabble tournaments!!'. Without a shirt on!!! I honestly think Crissy forgot all about killing me.  
  
He ran upstairs really fast after going extremely red, returning with a shirt firmly on. Daine and I kinda sidled out of the room, eyes down, and started talking to Grandpa Moto. We honestly didn't try to listen to Crissy and Yugi's discussion, I swear. Anyway, thank goodness Grandpa Moto's nearly deaf.  
  
Then we played Scrabble (Some of the words Grandpa Moto played. well, I didn't even know many of the meanings, much less that they were actual WORDS!!) and then we started on Truth or Dare. It was like I didn't even know my sisters. But we ran out of questions for Yugi about 45 minutes in. Pathetic. Oh well, we still had a great time.  
  
We all slept downstairs (except Yugi, who went back up to his room a couple of floors up, thank you very much.) s o we got, maybe 3 hrs of sleep.  
  
Maybe that's why I'm so scatterbrained today.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. 7th Chappie!

OK, lets try to do a *snort * NORMAL disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I.do.not.own..Yugioh...Do..you..under..stand.me? GOOD!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya got the sun, the sand, put it all together and whaddya got? The BEACH, BA-by!!  
  
So here I am, waiting to be picked up by Yugi, in shorts and a swimsuit top when this old truck pulls up. A dude in a robe got out and said, "Miss Crystal Valentine? Your erm, friend, Mr. Yugi Moto, has erm, organized a rendezvous spot. I will assist you and your sisters."  
  
Now here I'm not really quite suspicious at all.  
  
Because Malik was picking Daine up, it was just me and Jewel.  
  
The moment we entered the truck, there were two more robed people that stuck Purdy Colors rags over our mouths and noses.  
  
(A/N: Purdy Colors: A very highly addictive drug used on many, many victims.AKA Legolas..But it still works on people..continue with the story!)  
  
We woke up (kinda dazed) in this creepy old cell. Another hooded dude peered at us through the bars.  
  
"You idiots!! You buffoons!!! You incompetent excuses for followers!!"  
  
The hooded man whirled around and stalked around the corner. We could hear him shouting at the other men.  
  
"I told you!! *Mumble mumble * Yugi Moto and Seto KAIBA!! *mumble mumble * Why is good help so hard to find?!?!"  
  
"Boss, the two are one and the same!"  
  
"No, not my GIRLFRIEND'S *mumble mumble * I think I blacked out right about them, when I came too again, there was a sound of wooden sticks on stone.  
  
I kinda flopped forward and tried to peer through the bars.  
  
"Yugi!!!!!!!!" Yugi and Seto were wielding kendo sticks. Seto obviously knew how to use them, and Yugi was kind of just flailing around with his.  
  
When I yelled, Yugi's head snapped up, and he whacked a robed dude upside the head. "CRISSY!!!!"  
  
All the robe dudes ran off (or were left groaning on the ground) and Yugi and Seto ran up to our cell.  
  
Seto attempted to break the bars with his kendo stick, but instead he broke the kendo stick against the bars. "Jewel? Are you OK???"  
  
Yugi flipped out a pocket knife and began to pick the lock.  
  
As soon as the door was opened, Yugi and Seto rushed in. Yugi cut the ropes that were holding my hands behind my back, then tossed the knife to Seto.  
  
We hugged, we kissed, I cried, you know the whole deal.  
  
Then Seto shouted that we had to get out, so Yugi changed to Yami, and he swept me off my feet and carried me outside, and into a waiting helicopter. How cool is that?  
  
I was basically hanging onto his neck and crying, and kissing, and crying some more.  
  
"It's okay, now, Crissy. Shhh." I sat in his lap, and he was stroking my hair.  
  
Kaiba (with Jewel in a similar state of distress and shock) ordered the pilot to fly to the beach.  
  
"That's where Daine will be expecting us." Kaiba sat down ext to Jewel, and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
I stopped crying. We had landed on the beach, so I wiped away the tear stains.  
  
"Don't tell them. Let's not ruin a perfectly good time. We'll tell them later." Jewel voiced my thoughts.  
  
I'll tell you more about the whole beach episode later. Hahahaha!!!! Half naked hott guys playing volleyball.mmm!!  
  
C Ya!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: It's good to be alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh I love the beach!! I had, with the help of my sisters, found this awesome swimsuit. I couldn't wait to go!!!  
  
Malik said he was going to pick me up early so we fcould bring all the stuff for the party. he stopped by a little earlier than "early" so that we could pack whatever we needed.  
  
I chose to bring things like; food (the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach!) sunglasses, suntan lotion (sunburn! Ewe!!) etc. Malik made sure we brought a beach ball.and nothing else.  
  
Then we left, got to this private beach place (on his motorcycle), and as soon as we arrived, we began to set up everything for the big party.  
  
Malik left to go change. (It would be kind of odd for him to ride around the city with out a shirt on, wouldn't it?? .Not that I would mind.)  
  
I realized at this time that I had forgotten towels.Malik was still nowhere to be seen, so I wrote him a note and.erm.*cough* stole his bike.  
  
I finally returned to the beach, and there was Malik, standing on the beach. He ran towards me as I got off the bike. (Man, does he look fine!)  
  
"What were you thinking?!" he asked sternly after he finished kissing me.  
  
"I forgot towels. I DID leave you a note," I pointed out.  
  
He hugged me fiercely, "You could have hurt yourself! I HAVE seen the way you drive, you know!"  
  
"Hey!" I protested, breaking away from him.  
  
He pulled me back into his arms and we kissed. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"I don't know. I kind of like it when you act all concerned." He cut me off by kissing me once again.  
  
My sisters still weren't supposed to be here for like, a half an hour, so I decided to make a sand castle. I even had a little barrier for the waves to hit and run into a moat around the castle.  
  
My sisters came right as I finished, in Seto's helicopter.which like totally destroyed my castle.  
  
Crissy and Jewel looked really good in their bathing suits. Then I remembered that I hadn't changed yet!! When I got back, Jewel smiled when she saw me and Crissy gave me a thumbs up. (I'm usually kind of self conscious.) Malik stood, openly gaping.  
  
I stared at the sand beneath my feet. "What do you think?" I looked into Malik's eyes.  
  
"I can die happy now."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
We decided to have a volleyball tournament. Hey there was a net RIGHT there and we had a ball.  
  
My sisters and I had promised to make the guys think that we weren't that good at volleyball, then play a girls vs. guys match.  
  
For the tournament, we couldn't all play.and we couldn't split up people so.  
  
"Malik and I will be refs first!!!" I called spastically. "We'll sit over here!!" I pointed to a spot in the sand.  
  
Malik poked me, "Race you!"  
  
I lost. By a lot. By the time I got there, Malik was already sitting down, grinning at me. "Cheater," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
I sat on his lap, and grinned at him.  
  
"Hello!!??" Jewel called out, "REFS??!!"  
  
"Go!" I said. "Oh, that was cheating!"  
  
"I don't think so," says Malik. "He spiked it!"  
  
"No!" I protested, while the game continued without our call. "He hit it close-handed! That's cheating!"  
  
"No, it's a legal play."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"I love it when you argue with me." I kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Malik put his arm around me and we settled down to continue watching the match. Jewel dived for the ball, knocking Seto down.  
  
"Foul!!" I called.  
  
"On who?" Malik asked, kissing me.  
  
"Ummm..re-do?"  
  
"OK!" He said, kissing me again.  
  
"I meant in the game!!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh, but watching the game is sooo boring. I'd much rather kiss you!"  
  
I was going to say something along the lines of 'I hope so,' but he cut me off by kissing me again.  
  
"Hey!! I was gonna say something!"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
I thought for a moment, "Kiss me again, I forgot.maybe it will help me remember."  
  
We found out that Seto and Jewel lost when J threw the ball at us and told us it was our turn to play them.  
  
We lost to Jewel and Seto, then beat Yugi and Crissy. (Crissy kept running into Yugi on purpose.) So I guess we kind of tied in the tournament.  
  
"Guys against girls!" Jewel called out.  
  
The guys huddled together to make their plan. We cold over hear them saying something about 'going easy on the girls'. I guess we had fooled them into thinking we were REALLY bad.  
  
Seto's first serve hit the net, and the second went straight to Crissy. Crissy bumped it to me and I set it to Jewel. Jewel spiked it, sending sand flying.  
  
Crissy flipped her hair back. "My serve!"  
  
The guys were speechless. They would probably have continued to stand there, gaping at us if Crissy hadn't made it a point to hit Malik on the head on her serve.  
  
"Illegal hit, my serve!" Crissy called out.  
  
The guys snapped back at this point, and Crissy served again. Seto bumped it, then Yugi tried to spike it, but I bumped it back over. The rally went on for quite a while before we won the point.  
  
Crissy's next serve landed just outside the out of bounds line, losing the ball for us.  
  
Then, it was Yugi's serve. Crissy blew him a kiss and the ball flew wide.  
  
"Foul!!" Shouted Malik.  
  
"Na-ah!" I said and smiled.  
  
Silence, then, "OK, you ball." He surrendered.  
  
My serve. Malik blew me a kiss, and got hit in the head for the third time today.  
  
"Ouch!" Jewel called out.  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked. I badgered playfully, "Do you need me to kiss  
it?"  
  
Malik shook his head, "Maybe later." He smiled and we all laughed.  
  
We won the game, 16 to 14, but it was really close.  
  
Everyone, comfort you boyfriends after their tragic defeat!" I said, trying to be completely serious.  
  
I walked over to Malik, "Do you need comforting?"  
  
"Yes." He retorted, "Lot's of it."  
  
While I was.erm.comforting him, Yugi snuck up behind us with a bucket full of water.which he promptly dumped on our heads then screamed, "Everyone into the water!!"  
  
We swam for a while, it was pretty nice, except the guys kept competing.racing, who could stay under longest, etc.  
  
Then we ate a picnic lung, which consisted of the oh so very fancy sandwiches, pop chips and a surprise! COOKIES!!  
  
"Alright, who made the cookies?" I asked.  
  
Malik grins, "Yours truly."  
  
"Watch out!" I said, "They might not be edible."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
I grinned and tackled him.  
  
We were just finishing lunch when this guy runs up to us. "I'm looking for Mr. Malik.I have something for you."  
  
Malik nods and kisses me, "I'll be right back."  
  
I sat reading my book while everyone else went swimming. I must have fallen asleep or something, 'cause when I woke up, I saw this HUGE black nose.  
  
"No!!" Malik cried, trying to back up two HUGE horses.  
  
"Oh.My.Gosh!!!"  
  
"Do you wanna ride?"  
  
I spastically jump up and down and then hug Malik. "Where did you get them?"  
  
"This place just down the beach rents them out for people who want to ride romantically along the beach."  
  
"You are the BEST boyfriend ever!!" I squealed, kissing him.  
  
"No fair, I have to hold the horses!!"  
  
I laughed and mounted one of the beasties. "They're really tall, are the Gypsy Vanners?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "I think so.Now how do I get up?"  
  
I giggled at his attempts to mount his horse, then dismount to help him up.  
  
He grabs me, "HA!! Got you!" Then mounts flawlessly.  
  
"Cheater!!"  
  
He smiled, "Of course."  
  
We rode along the beach slowly. Malik smiled at me. "This is the best date I've ever been on."  
  
I smiled, "Me too."  
  
"Wanna race?"  
  
"OK.how about." I pointed, "To those rocks?"  
  
"OK!!" he says, taking off.  
  
I race after him, though he still beat me.  
  
"Hey, look!" He called. "It's a cave thing!"  
  
"Cool," I said, riding up. "Let's explore it!!" I dismounted and tied my horse to a tree. Malik stood on the saddle, then jumped down. "Show off."  
  
I walked into the cave. It was huge and little drafty, but very awesomely cool.  
  
"When I was little, I always wanted a secret hide out like this. you know, to get away from my sister."  
  
"I always wanted a girlfriend like you."  
  
"Stop!!" I exclaimed as he leaned over to kiss me again.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Hey, look! The sun's setting. D'you wanna go watch it?"  
  
We sat on top of the rocks. I rested my head against his bare chest and sighed.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He rested his head on top of mine and we watched the sun sink lower and lower. The water reflected the sky's image, casting a reflection across the waves.  
  
Sunset.wait., "What time is it??"  
  
Malik glances at his watch. "Six-thirty."  
  
"Oh my gosh." I sat up, shivering, "We promised we'd be back by six thirty for the bonfire!!"  
  
"Are you cold?" Malik asks, shivering himself, "I'd offer you my jacket, but."  
  
"OK, stop flirting, let's ride together, it'll be warmer. OK?" I went to go untie the horses which was somewhat difficult in the dying light.  
  
We were forced to ride slowly so the other horse could keep up. Malik insisted upon 'driving' because he didn't want to. oh, what's the word. die, I think it was.  
  
Crissy whistled when she saw us coming, "Where'd you guys go?"  
  
The fire was already roaring and crackling. I dismounted, "You'd better take them back."  
  
Malik smiled and rode away. Jewel came up to me, "What are you smiling so wide for?"  
  
I smiled, "Nothing!"  
  
Jewel tossed me a marshmallow, "Keep your secrets then."  
  
Crissy came up to us, "Gypsy Vanners?" I threw a marshmallow at her.  
  
"You be quiet."  
  
Crissy smiled and went to get more marshmallows. Malik walked up behind me and dropped his coat around my shoulders. I looked up at him.  
  
"You looked cold."  
  
I smiled, "Thanks. come sit by the fire." I motioned to the empty chair next to me.  
  
Malik sat in my lap. "No thanks, I already have a seat."  
  
"You dork!" I said, hugging him, "You're going to crush me!!"  
  
He laughed and stood up. Then he picked me up, and sat down, pulling me onto his lap.  
  
"Do you want a s'more?"  
  
He kissed me. "Sure, give me some more."  
  
"You're bad!" I protested.  
  
He looked at me. "That's not he point, now is it? Hand me a marshmallow!"  
  
I picked up a marshmallow and shoved it into his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" he choked out after he finished eating the marshmallow. "That wasn't very nice!"  
  
I smiled mockingly, "Where's the fun in that?" I stood up, "Come on, let's roast marshmallows!"  
  
We all talked and sang ridiculous fire side songs and told stories and jokes. It was so fun!!  
  
One time, I lit a marshmallow on fire, and I jerked it out of the flames. The marshmallow went flying, and almost hit Seto.  
  
Since everyone came in the helicopter, Seto called his servants and told them to bring three limos. He explained to us that he wanted it all to be fair, and he'd have his 'people' bring Malik's bike to my house. (He didn't even know where Malik lived.)  
  
The limos arrived and Malik opened the door for me. "After you, my lady."  
  
I offered him his coat back. As he took it from me, his hand toughed my shoulder. I slid closer to him.  
  
The driver asked where I lived and I told him. Then I leaned against Malik, and he put his arms around me. I looked at him, and his lips brushed mine. I rested my head against his shoulder again and nearly fell asleep.  
  
He thought I had gone to sleep, so he kissed the top of my head. I turned to look at him and kissed him.  
  
"I thought you were asle-"  
  
I cut him off by kissing him again, full on the lips. we 'made out' for a while, then he walked me to the door.  
  
"Thanks," I said, "I had a great time." I turned to leave, but he stopped me.  
  
"You gonna leave with out kissing me goodbye?"  
  
I jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely for a while.  
  
"Wow."  
  
I went inside.this has totally been the most awesome date/day/party ever! I love my boyfriend!!  
  
Yours in love,  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
Post Script: AND I have his motorcycle, so I have to bring it back  
tomorrow. But what shall we do tomorrow? How shall I do my hair? What  
shall I wear? If I don't know where we are going, how can I color  
coordinate my nails and.? I must be tired, I can't even think  
straight. I'll worry about tomorrow tomorrow.Right now I'd much rather  
dream about today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Happily oblivious love struck sigh *  
  
And for good measure.  
  
*Joyous smile!*  
  
I heard a truck pull up intothe driveway, and Crissy talking to someone outside. Then she runs in the house and yells to me, "GRAB YOU BEACH STUFF!! THE GUYS SENT A TRUCK TO PICK US UP!! WE GOTTA GO NOW!!"  
  
In my mind, I'm like, 'Aaaah!!! They weren't supposed to be here for another couple hours!! What's with our b/f's being punctual, much less early??? This is not natural male behavior!!'  
  
So I yell spastically down the stairs, "I'M COMING!!"  
  
We bolt out the door, get to the truck and someone opens the back like a chauffer and we jump in. Door closes.  
  
Then we got hit with the drugged masks. And, we like totally messed out hair when we hit the floor. If you're gonna kidnap us, at least let us land on pillows or catch us when you knock us out.  
  
As we woke up, we found that we were in a dungeon and were suddenly tied up. We heard snatches of conversation but couldn't really understand because we were still kinda groggy from the fumes, and got nothing until we heard this creepy voice yelling really loudly.  
  
He started yelling after he came and saw us. He came from the left, looked at us, then whirled around. He yelled, "You lousy excuses for followers! I told you!! Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba's *mumble, mumble*"  
  
I kinda blacked out for a couple seconds then heard, "No, not my GIRLFRIEND'S *mumble mumble etc.*"  
  
Our idiot guard finally noticed that the captives were awake, but still groggy. (And in dire need of a hairbrush, I might add.) And so he came in and covered our mouths with more Purdy Colors cloths.  
  
So, Crissy and I were blacked out again for a while, but something revived us. A really loud and annoying rackety kind of sounding something. Crissy woke up before me and the first thing I saw when I figured out I could lift my eyelids was her face. She was openly gaping at something outside our "cell".  
  
I spun around, following her gaze, and saw the most amazing thing. SETO AND YUGI HAD COME TO RESCUE US!! Do we have the absolute coolest b/f's or what?? And they had KENDO STICKS!! Seto looked like he had used them before.which kinda scares me a little. and Yugi.well, Seto made better use of his.  
  
Crissy yelled out Yugi's name, consequently causing him to knock out one of the robed people they were fighting. Hey, whatever works, right? I figured, if I stay silent, he'll think I'm in more trouble plus the fact I still can't quite stay awake very well.  
  
So Yugi and Seto were out, like kicking butt for us. It was really cool to watch and as soon as the creepy robed guys ran away, Seto ran up and tried to break the door with a kendo stick.  
  
Why did he think he could break the door with a Kendo Stick? I dunno. You'd think someone smart enough to run his own company would be smart enough to realize that YOU CANNOT BREAK METAL WITH A PIECE OF WOOD!!! I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. So he ended up BREAKING the handy dandy Kendo Stick.  
  
But it was so wonderful to see Seto all concerned for my sake.  
  
Yugi whipped out a pocket knife and quite effectively picked the lock. It took a while, though, and we got out just for Crissy and I to realize that WE COULD NOT STAND UP. So we 'had' to be carried back to Seto's waiting helicopter.  
  
We got to the helicopter and seriously broke down crying. So after much serious comforting, we decided that we would still go to the beach party. (Seto and Yugi had managed to grab our beach stuff too, YAY!!!) And we'd try to act like nothing happened. We all figured that a party, even more so a beach party was exactly what all four of us needed after that horrible ordeal.  
  
And Seto even found a hairbrush for me!! It's sad how well he can predict what I need.  
  
We landed right on the beach, accidentally destroying Daine's sandcastle. Hehehehe..sorry Daine. By then Crissy and I had stopped crying too, so all was good.  
  
We jumped out to see Daine and since she's normal all self conscious about the way she looks, we both gave her a thumbs up.  
  
But she most likely appreciated Malik's reaction more than ours.  
  
Daine announced volleyball, and the three of us decided immediately to pretend that we had basically never played before. That was actually harder than we thought it would be. But I got to dive into Seto!!! It took a while to actually start playing because Malik and Daine 'had' to 'referee' the game.  
  
I had to finally throw the ball at their heads to get attention after Crissy/Yugi won the game. I, um, sorta accidentally hit Malik in the head. But it took that long to get his attention!  
  
"Come and play, or do you plan to just sit there the whole time?"  
  
So we won over Malik and Daine while Crissy and Yugi refereed. Then Seto and I finally got to referee the game that Crissy/Yugi lost.  
  
So now we tried to play girls against guys. Remembering, the boys thought we were horrible players, (we did a rather good job of that!) so we heard some muttering about "Going easy on the girls."  
  
He, it's their funeral.  
  
Seto served it straight into the net, and we got the ball. Crissy hit it over, they got it back to us, then Crissy bumped it, Daine set it, and I spiked it.  
  
Dust rose. Jaws dropped. Crissy flipped her hair and simply stated "My serve! We then collapse in laughter.  
  
The guys would probably have stayed in that state if Crissy had not served again and hit Malik. So we rallied back and forth for quite a while before WE got the point. Then Yugi decided to cheat and blew Crissy a kiss. The ball went a little wide on that one.  
  
The boys scored a couple of times before we got the ball back. Then, MALIK decides to cheat and blew Daine a kiss, who happened to be serving. She's had better concentration than Crissy and ended up promptly hitting Malik on the head.  
  
I think this should be proclaimed 'Hit Malik on the Head with a Volleyball Day'. It's hit him..3 times already. But it has normally been his fault to some degree.  
  
We actually did win at 16 to 14, but it took a while to have anyone score. We were all so tired by the end, though, that we kinda collapsed on the beach. Daine and Malik went off somewhere, and I dunno where Crissy and Yugi went either.  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good Lord I love my boyfriend!!! OK, after he rescued me from the evil- doers, he flew me off into the sunrise.literally!! OK, so it was Seto's helicopter, but who really cares!? When we landed on a poor innocent sand castle, Daine and her new bishionen Malik met us. Malik was glancing at Daine a lot, and in her hott new bathing suit, I wasn't too surprised.  
  
Something about his eyes was niggling at my brain, but when Yugi took his shirt off, I kind of forgot!  
  
Volleyball was the first order of business, of course. Once again, I'm both surprised and not surprised at what a good team me and Yugi are. But I also think we won 'cause Seto couldn't take his eyes off of Jewel.  
  
Because we won we got to Ref for the next game. I don't quite know who won, because it's really hard to see when you're busy making out with your bishie.  
  
But after that, me n Yugi really weren't paying a lot more attention when we played Daine and Malik.we lost terribly. Oh well. I got to watch Yugi switch to Yami to catch a high volley. Man, my hotties sure do share a great body!  
  
The last game though, us Valentines weren't fooling around. "Go easy on the girls," my fooing foot. Just because we were bedazzled at the previous games doesn't mean we can't kick some seriously hott butts!!  
  
And so we did! I even got to hit Malik on the head, so if he happened to be a rude waiter who served me before I'd get my revenge. Ok, maybe not a rude waiter, but perhaps something else. His voice was still strangely farmiliar.  
  
We agreed to roundevous at 6:30 for a (Yay!) BIG FIRE!!! (YAY!!!)  
  
So Yugi and I split to a boat rental place, and got this totally cute boat called a dory. Yugi insisted on rowing.  
  
When we could finally hardly see the shore (so hopefully no one could see us) we dropped this really cute little anchor.  
  
"Race you!" I leapt off of the boat, and took off. I didn't quite know where I was going so I swam out a good ten feet, and watched as Yugi 'cannonballed' off the dory.  
  
"Wahoooo!!" We swam around for a while, until we noticed our cute little anchor was too cute and little, our boat had drifted out towards sea!!  
  
So we made a dash, er, swim toward it, and when we finally got to it, we flopped inside, and frantically moved in towards shore. Then, when our stupid anchor could actually touch the ocean floor, we flopped onto the floor of the boat.  
  
Now this wasn't a big boat, so there wasn't a lot of room to lay in. We both kinda noticed how close we were to each other.  
  
Yugi, always the gentleman, blushed and moved to give me my respectful space. I gently got a hold of the chain his puzzle was on, and stopped him from getting up. "Don't."  
  
Yami levered himself back onto an elbow, and then slowly leaned over me, gazing sensuously into my eyes. He was kind of unsure, so I laced my fingers around his neck and pulled him closer tome. I liked the feel of his muscular body next to mine.  
  
When our lips met, it was soft at first. Then, more fierce, more passionate. His hand snaked around my neck, and then my back.  
  
So I'm betting you can picture; me 'n' Yami makin' out in a tiny little boat, rather close to shore. We were so engaged in the present activity that we didn't notice a surfer paddling out to seam coming close to the dory.  
  
"Cristal?"  
  
Me and Yami broke apart and looked up. Good Lord, what horrid bad luck. It was that freakish pervert James!  
  
James peered nearsightedly at Yami. He almost went purple when he saw how I was practically under him.  
  
"Oh sure, you'll go out with a stupid king of games instead of me, the king of studs?" Yeah. He actually said that!  
  
"Who gave you that title? A half blind dazed spastic chicken?"  
  
James ignored me. "come on, porcupine head, fight me! Fight me for Cristal!"  
  
Yami looked at me, and I shrugged. Oooh, this was gonna be good!  
  
So, even paddling a dory, Yami and I beat James to shore. He started doing all these shoulder rolls and started stretching after he got his glasses and got to shore.  
  
I pretended to rub Yami's shoulders. "Hit him as hard as you possible can. Please!"  
  
He turned and swept me off of my feet. "Whatever my Queen commands."  
  
He set me down gently on a towel, kissed me, then walked up to James.  
  
James immediately started flailing his arms around. Yami blocked them almost like he was bored. Then he feinted, then hooked him under the jaw. He waited until James reeled downward with pain, and then Yugi pushed on his forehead with his thumb. James tetered, then crashed over backwards.  
  
I stood up and held Yami's arum up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a winner! Now James, why don't you go ride your imaginary waves?"  
  
"There are waves out there!" James shouted from his position in the sand. But there was hardly a quiver in the water that half resembled a wave.  
  
"Right."  
  
As it was nearly 6:30, me and Yugi (he switched) walked down the beach towards the helicopter. The driver gave us a thumbs up, along with a nasty smile. I had a strange feeling he had been watching us for awhile.  
  
I started up the fire, and it got REALLY BIG!! Hehehehe..FLAMES!!!!  
  
I snuggled against Yugi's bare chest, his arms encircling me.  
  
"Thank you for saving me."  
  
His arms tightened. "I'd have gone crazy if they had hurt you. Malik has gone too far."  
  
"Malik? Like, Daine's Malik?"  
  
"No, must be a different Malik. It is a fairly common name."  
  
Just then Jewel and Seto came jogging up.  
  
"Hey you guys! I'm not even going to ask if you had fun, 'cause I'm betting you did!"  
  
I laughed. "Well, after a slight boating crisis, I think I had the best time of my life."  
  
Now Seto laughed and lightly punched Yugi's arm. I could have clapped! Not only were they conversing like civilized people, they almost looked like they were friends! Shortly after Malik and Daine cantered up on Daine's fav. Breed, Gypsy Vanners. Boy, did Malik know Daine's soft spot!  
  
After the general chucking of marshmallows, we settled down to the general singing of bonfire songs. Like,  
  
Oh wasn't it a piece of luck?  
  
That I was born a baby duck!  
  
With yellow socks and yellow shoes!  
  
So I may go where ever I choose!  
  
Quack! Quack! Quack Quack Quack!  
  
GooooooOOooOO Ducks!  
  
Please don't ask.  
  
Then, after nearly torching Seto's head, (ahem Daine!) we were all driven home. I'm sooo glad the ride to the beach was so long!  
  
Yami and Yugi kissed me goodbye, then hugged me fiercely.  
  
"I'll be okay!" I told him softly.  
  
"I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me!" His voice sounded thick.  
  
"Believe me, I won't let myself get captured again. The more time I spend away from you, the more my heart breaks."  
  
Then the stupid limo driver decided to break the moment by saying, "I'm all broken up, but please, I wanna get home before I have to leave for work tomarra!"  
  
I kissed him again, and he waited until I was safely inside of our house.  
  
I peered through the window at his silhouette as he got inside the limo. * Sigh* This has by far been the greatest, bestest, most romantically satisfying day of my entire life! (Except for getting captured, you know.)  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: * Big, huge, enormous, gargantuan, humongous, colossal, lovestruck  
sigh.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having your boyfriend's motorcycle is always a good thing.erm.I mean, oh dearly me, I'll just have to see him again! How.awful?  
  
OK.you know what, I'm a really BAD liar.but that's not the point! Hehehe.  
  
I called Malik to arrange a meeting place. We decided to meet at the park. He said he could walk easily there from his house. (No shoe store?!?! Shock and disbelief!)  
  
On my way there, this really ugly guy challenges me to a duel. I wanted to decline, but "It's against tournament rules to run away from a challenge!" I really didn't think that Seto or Mokuba would really kick ME out, but anyway.  
  
The little brat played a Magic Card, Card Destruction, right as I got my Lightning Unicorn! He had some kind of beast warrior card that was really powerful on the field. Granted, my Unicorn would have won easily, but I didn't have it anymore!  
  
The heart of the cards had prevailed right before he had made me discard my hand, thus losing all my best cards including my monster reborn!  
  
It was pathetic! I was reduced to playing weak (sappy) monsters in defense mode to protect my life points!  
  
Then the kid gets Stop Defense! He took out my monster, and knocked off 1500 LP!!  
  
Man, was I in trouble! If I lost, I wouldn't be knocked out, but I'd lose my Lightning Unicorn! This could totally ruin my chances of winning the tournament, or even making it to the final round!  
  
A curse on Rare Hunters!  
  
I drew a card. Trust in the heart of the cards! Perfect! Shield and Sword! I had my Stone Soldier card in my hand too! If I played them in combination, I could take out the freak's LP.almost, a small fraction would be left, but only like 200!  
  
When I played my monster in attack mode, the guy laughs.  
  
"You can't beat me! Not with a puny pile of rocks!"  
  
His smile turned into a frown as I played my Shield and Sword card. Oh! It was priceless!  
  
The guy draws a card, despaired. Then he plays 5 cards (That I couldn't see) by sacrificing three monsters. (You all know what's coming next, right?) Oh yes. Exodia.  
  
Malik walked up as I handed over a locator card and my Lightning Unicorn. Then Malik, being the concerned, trustworthy, dependable guy that he is, challenges the rare hunter to a duel for my Lightning Unicorn and locator card! (How sweet!! Malik battling for MY sake!)  
  
The dude didn't get his Exodia this time, and Malik whipped him easily. The guy dropped my Locator disk-card-thingy and my Lightning Unicorn, and ran.  
  
I was kind of embarrassed about losing to some guy Malik had beaten easily.but I expressed my gratitude all the same.  
  
I handed over the keys to his motorcycle. Then we tried to decide what to do.After the huge, never ending cycle of "What do you wanna do?" "I dunno.what do you wanna do?" Malik suggested that we go out to lunch since we had BOTH forgotten to eat.  
  
So we went to the Outback.The food wasn't that great, but that was OK. I wonder when our next "Social Event" will be. I assume there will be one since no one's really gotten very far as of yet in the tournament.  
  
Anyway, the rest of the day today was kind of uneventful, except for one major thing.It was my turn to cook tonight!! AND I DIDN'T KILL (Or poison, or mortally wound) ANYONE!!!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, since I didn't write the ending for the beach party, that is exactly what I plan to do now. That sounded extremely like the start of a boring entry, didn't it? Well foo on you who think so. What am I saying? You don't even really exist!! This is for me to read! There's no one here! I'm talking like a crazy person!  
  
After gratefully accepting the blow torches that Seto has so thoughtfully packed, Crissy and I started an awesome bonfire. Daine had already gone somewhere with Malik (I heard horses, so they'll be late for the bonfire, I just know it. Horses are the Valentine sister's worst weakness, I swear it.) and Crissy wanted to go with Yugi somewhere out on the sea. So Seto and I eagerly volunteered to stay here and watch the fire to make sure that it kept burning really high!  
  
So we stayed warm by the fire, and after "watching the fire" (hey, it works the same as "watching a movie," right?) Seto went back to the helicopter (which was still standing on the remains of Daine's poor sandcastle) and brought out.TWISTER!!!  
  
Yeah, I had been complaining on one of those brief 3 hour conversation to him that I was really mad we never we never got to play Twister at the Mardi Gras. It would have been a little hard in that dress, though.  
  
We played Twister (that was SO fun, we both absolutely stunk at it and kept falling down. As soon as one of us fell down, the other would start laughing and fall down too.) for a really long time.  
  
Then we saw this person walking towards us. I had no idea who it was until he got really close.  
  
THAT STUPID JERK/IDIOOTI/DESPARADO/IDOT JAMES FROM SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, he evidently recognized me.  
  
He came up to Seto and said, "Hey, she's my girl!"  
  
I MUST HAVE LOOKED LIKE A FISH OUT OF WATER. I SEROUSLY COULDN'T SPEAK. Or, maybe I couldn't find the correct colorful language to use at him. But Seto got the general idea. And voiced the KINDER of my thoughts towards him.  
  
"Wait. You're Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp, aren't you?" No, really you idiot. James then turned to me and said, "You'd take a sissy rich kid over ME?"  
  
"SETO is the best b/f I've ever had. He's WAY more of a man than YOU, you stupid pervert!!!!" OK, so I lacked on vocabulary at the moment. It was better than mimicking a fish, right?  
  
Ignoring me, he turns to Seto. "I'll fight you for her, sissy nancy boy!!!"  
  
Yeah, um, Seto had been sitting down on the ground until now. He stood up. And James just may have been smart enough to notice by this point that Seto was extremely well muscled (Hehehehe.I love beach parties!!!) more than a HEAD taller, and if he owns a company, definitely smart enough to out wit him.  
  
But naturally, James is to dense to realize all this. Or any of it, for that matter.  
  
Seto looked at him and said, "Fine, then we'll do this properly. Challenged chooses the weaponry." Hey, and I had just told him that I loved the Kendo Sticks!!! Perfect!!!!!!  
  
Seto jogs to the helicopter and whips out 2 pairs of Kendo Sticks. One was Yugi's pair, and Seto had a replacement for the one he had broken while being a genius and trying to break metal with wood.  
  
I think that it finally hit James he meant WEAPONS. As in the sense of hard pokey things that would inflict great pain upon him. Well, that's what I interpreted the building sweat drops on his face to mean.  
  
Oh well. Might as well play the part of a concerned maiden as much as possible, right? If I didn't, James would think Seto was unbeatable (which he is, by the way) and Seto would think I didn't care about him. (Which is as far from the truth as I could possibly get!!)  
  
So I ran up to Seto, grabbed his arm and looked up at him, eyes shining. (I've actually gotten quite good at that!) and asked him, "Are you sure you can beat him?" That is seriously the stupidest question I have ever asked him.  
  
He says, "Don't you dare worry about me. I've beaten people much better than him." Hehehe, he even decided to play along.  
  
Seto was awesome!! He was all kickflips and spinflips and hooks and jabs and spinny Kendo Sticks. It was so cool to watch!! James, on the other hand, might as well have been a big blob of jelly.  
  
And it looked like Seto might just reduce him to that.  
  
"Seto, stop. He doesn't deserve to die!" Wow.did I just say that?  
  
Seto looked back sheepishly at me. "Sorry!! I just got caught up in what I was doing, I guess."  
  
"James, go. Go immediately. If you come near me again, I won't stop Seto from seriously hurting you." I have never seen anyone run so fast in my whole life.  
  
Daine, Crissy, Malik and Yugi were all a little late at getting back. Oh well. It gave Seto and I more time to.talk.  
  
We all started roasting marshmallows and making smores. Daine sent a burning marshmallow flying straight at Seto. He ducked it easily, but still. Thank goodness it hadn't been aimed at Yugi, who knows if he could have gotton all that hair out of the way in time?  
  
We sang the most ridiculous songs!! Many, many were pulled from our Girlscout troups, some were annoying bus songs (the "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" song went on the longest before we had to stop because we laughed too hard.) and some were encore's from Daine, Crissy, and my first talent show.  
  
Since 4 of us had come in a helicopter, and it was impossible to land the beast in our yard, Seto called 3 separate limos. How sweet!!  
  
I think I sorta fell asleep on our way home.oh come on, we had a REALLY LONG DAY. So Seto once again carried me, this time up to my room. I woke up again when he kissed my nose. And promptly fell asleep by the time he had shut the door.  
  
So completely in love with my Kendo Stick wielding b/f!!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. 8th Chappie!

Me? Own Yugioh? I LAUGH AT YOU ALL!!!  
  
Oh.um..much Tea bashing ensues in this chappie..Tea lovers, please do not comment. Or read..THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THIS DO NOT LIKE TEA!! THAT WILL BECOME BLATENTLY OBVIOUS AS THE FIC PROCEEDS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Whoa.no Rabid Lawyers this time..who'da thunk it?  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Arise from various places around the room, much like Jackie Chan's Shadow Khan. *  
  
Hehehehehe...*Pulls out recently "borrowed" Tetsu-Saiga * DIE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, because I was having fun over the weekend, I decided today I needed to kick it into gear. So I strapped on my dueling disk and was lying in wait around 7:30.  
  
Around 8:00 this tall, hott looking duelist saw me (I was hiding in the bushes being sneaky) and called me over.  
  
"What are you doing in the bushes?" I tossed my hair, but a leaf fell out, kind of ruining the effect.  
  
"I was waiting for a good duelist to beat. I didn't want to be challenged to a stupid duel."  
  
He laughed but I could see he was getting out his deck.  
  
"How about a strip duel? OUCH!" I had kicked him really hard.  
  
"YOU FOOING (Only I didn't say fooing!) PERVERT!!!" I tossed my hair again. "Besides, I don't want to see you naked. And I doubt my boyfriend would want me to see you naked."  
  
He sat there rubbing his face. "Who's your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yugi Moto, King of Games!"  
  
"That idio - YEOWCH!!!!" (I kind of drop-kicked him.)  
  
"Don't you DARE insult my boyfriend!!"  
  
Just then Alli and Mokuba walk by. Mokuba's like, "Now he's in for it!!"  
  
"Now you're gonna duel me and you're gonna pay!!" I was so mad I practically spat at the kid.  
  
"Let's DUEL!"  
  
By that time a whole group of twittering girls were chanting his name, Yonto. What kind of fruit name is that?!?!  
  
I drew my five cards, and YES! Maid of Mystery was the highest monster I could start out with. And, I had Spirit of Fire too. Hmm, Secret Archer, not bad. Ooh, now THAT'S a nasty trap! Heheh!!  
  
"I'll lay Maid of mystery in attack mode, and this card face down."  
  
"I'll counter your attack with Snake Tamer! Attack!"  
  
I calmly picked a card, then activated my facedown trap.  
  
"Why thank you, Yonto! I needed that nice 'ole Snake Tamer. He'll me getting a slight make over, though."  
  
I had layed Take and Change down. Soon Maid of Mystery had taken Snake Tamer and transformed him into an exact replica of herself.  
  
"Now, I'll sacrifice them to bring out my powerful Rose of the Samurai!"  
  
A female samurai leapt out of the card, her straight sword pointed right at Yonto. "Now attack his life points!"  
  
Those idiotic girls were standing stupidly at Yonto, as he plummeted to 3000.  
  
"Fine, I'll play Desert Serpent, in defence mode. And this Tr - Card face down."  
  
Now all he was doing was bluffing. Or was he? He didn't have the brains. Or did he?  
  
I drew a card, and then struggled to keep my face dispassionate. YES!! The Sword of the Samurai Magic Card!  
  
"I play this card face down, and end my turn."  
  
Yonto drew his next card. "I lay this card, facedown."  
  
I drew another card. Yes! "I play the Sticky Finger Card!!"  
  
Yonto looked a tad nervous. "Wh-what's that?"  
  
I'll tell you the rest later, 'cause it's my turn to kill - I mean, cook tonight!  
  
Tell ya later!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am I ever grateful that I have my card back!! Thank goodness that my wonderful boyfriend was RIGHT there when I needed him.  
  
A good thing did come from my loss, however. I got to be all sentimental/emotional breakdown-ey so that Malik could comfort me.. But hey, who was acting? .Oh, but that wasn't what I was talking about! Ah hem! I learned that us Valentine sisters are not (despite what we may think) invincible.  
  
BUT, that was yesterday. I'm still a bit shaken and uncertain about my dueling skills, but oh well. I won't let THAT stop me.  
  
Anyway, I wake up to this stupid news report, so I hit my alarm. I fall back asleep until the doorbell rings. I FORGOT THAT MALIK WAS GOING TO PICK ME UP!!  
  
We had decided to go to a movie, then shop. (We kinda had to compromise since I wanted to shop and he.he chose the movie.)  
  
I swore at my alarm and hurriedly got ready. Malik was outside, playing tic-tac-toe with himself with chalk when I finally opened the door.  
  
"Who's winning?"  
  
Malik looks up and smiles, then says with mock distress, "Not me!"  
  
We drove to the movie theatre and "saw" Catch M e if You Can. I'd already seen it, though.but I didn't mind.  
  
On the way to the mall, we drove past Bakura's house. Fuzzy was at the window sill. He looked so sad!! Urg! I hope that Bakura hasn't been mean to the little guy!  
  
I shook off the thoughts of my ex boyfriend. I have a wonderful boyfriend now, so HE doesn't matter.  
  
We were in the food court getting some ice cream when James walks up. I'm thinking, "Great! Just what I need!" Urg..why doesn't that stupid jerk just give up??  
  
"Just ignore him," I say to Malik as James saunters up. Yeah, like that's gonna happen when James starts openly hitting on me.  
  
Malik stands up, fists brandished, but I shook my head. "James," I said, "Meet Malik, my boyfriend."  
  
His eyes get bigger and bigger, but then he says, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were a girl!'  
  
Oh dear. He's in for it now. Malik flies at him, fist raised. A crowd gathers chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!!!"  
  
All too soon, James is reduced to a whimpering coward, huddling in a corner begging for mercy. We leave to thunderous applause.  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG!!! That Tea.person/girl/thing is the most annoying, traitorous, sappy (I'm being kind! I avoided all swearwords, didn't I?) girl I have ever met. Honestly!  
  
We had a picnic in the park, including Crissy, Alli, Alenka, Daine, and I w/our wonderful b/f's (Excluding Malik) and it was going to be so completely romantic, and we were all so ready for it!  
  
But naturally, it had to be ruined. This time, by Crissy's um..supposed 'rival', Tea. Sadly enough, she's Tristan's new girlfriend. I almost felt sorry for her. Then she opened her mouth.  
  
She started by kind of giving Crissy the cold shoulder accompanied by evil glares. That's fine, it's not my problem, right? Then she said my shoes didn't match my top. OK, so they didn't! I was in a rush this morning to see Seto, wouldn't you be? But there's no reason to say so! Then she goes to Daine and Alli and Alenka and mouths off to them!  
  
Then (Oh she's gonna get it now) commits the ultimate crime. She flirts with Seto. If she plans to be alive and well by the end of the week, she is gonna be sadly disappointed.  
  
After a lunch of more insults from Tea, vehement exclamations under most of our breaths, I'd say it's safe to predict Tea has at least 5 female enemies, all of which will hold terrible grudges. Valentine sisters hold their grudges WELL over the normal 7 years. And we aren't silent about it. If you're on our list, trust me, the best advice I can give you is to run as fast as your legs will carry you.  
  
We finished the grueling picnic of doom, were driven home, and the three of us immediately ran to the phones to get on a 5 way conversation with Alli and Alenka. We decided after a ½ hour of venting that we'd have a sleepover. Here. 1 hour. Bring every possible plan to get rid of/back at Tea.  
  
After consuming various kinds of Girlscout cookies, unsalty pretzels, and whatever other snacky food we could find in the house, we began to plan. It's quite fun to play evil sadistic people and drum your fingers thinking up plans.  
  
We came up with stupid ideas including Alenka's "Bomb her with green apples!" Alli's, "Attack her with chickens hidden in her house!" Daine's, "Make her eat Jewel's cooking!" (I thoroughly resent that comment!) Crissy's, "Stick her on a bucking horse!" and my pitiful, "Attack her with Kendo sticks!" In broad daylight. With weapons we don't know how to use properly. Sure. Well, I was eating the unsalty pretzels, give me a break!  
  
Hehehehe..I'll tell you all later what we finally decided on..after we pull it off. It's great, humiliating for Tea, and cannot possibly point back to us! Perfection!!!  
  
Jewel Valentine.  
  
PS: DIE TEA!!! I mean, uh..let peace and caring be bestowed upon you? I am such a liar!! It feels good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hahahahaha!!!! Girl Scout cookies ROCK for coming up with evil plans!! So after the Picnic of Terror, me and the other pissed off females of our group came over to our (*Sigh * Not Yugi's) house for a planning/absolutely no sleeping over party deal!  
  
Mai took on look at our face, then made a lame excuse to leave the house.  
  
"Uh, I gotta, um, go and get some, um, lipgloss!! Uh, have, erm, fun!" And away she goes.  
  
After the repeated battering of pillows, we settled down with a mountain of salty/sugary/caffeinated snacks to help our creative juices.  
  
So after a really long period of lame ideas, we began to piece together the PERFECT revenge plan!  
  
"Tea likes to dance, right?" Alli was busy stuffing sugar cookies to help her thinking.  
  
"So?" Daine was kinda dreaming of whatever heroic thing Malik did to save Fuzzy. (Um..right.But who knows?)  
  
"So, that's her weak spot." Jewel pointed out. (We were now sounding like professionals!)  
  
"What about we take her dancing? I mean, then, whatever comes next would target her dancing." I took a swig from my third Mountain Dew.  
  
"How about.." Daine started out the perfect plan, Alli and Jewel worked out the finer details, and Alenka and I worked out the final crowning piece.  
  
At the end of the night (and beginning of the day) we had the perfect plan. So around 11:00, I called Tea.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey, Tea?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is Crissy, and I'd like to apologize. I mean, me and my friends all acted like jerks to you. So, I'd like to invite you dancing. Yugi's told me what a great dancer you are, so I hoped you'd give us some pointers."  
  
Behind me, Alenka, Daine, Jewel and Alli were holding their hands over their mouths trying their HARDEST not to break out laughing. Tea ate it up, just like Alenka said she would.  
  
"Well, I suppose, well, yeah, apology accepted! And don't worry, I won't make you look TOO bad on the dance floor."  
  
"I'll see ya tonight! We'll pick you up!"  
  
The plan had begun!! *Evil Laughter!! *  
  
Around 8:00 that night, we picked Tea up. We all were dressed to go clubbing, so our outfits were pretty wild, but we were tame compared to Tea! She had bright, bright hot pink tights, these clog things, a yellow/black bumble bee mini skirt number, and a feather (yeah, that's right, FEATHER) tube tope that was pink, black, and yellow. Well, at least she matched.I guess..  
  
So, before we died laughing, we drove Jewel's limo (well, actually the cabby drove) to this totally hip (and always packed) stage house.  
  
If you get called up on the Stage, you have to be a really good dancer. And there's usually some talent scouts hanging around. So it was absolutely perfect for our revenge.  
  
We got inside, then began to dance. The stage house's famous star search spotlight began to whiz around, looking for the best dancers..or, for Tea. You see, the guy who owned the stage house was a good friend of Uncle Yotalka. We gave him a tip off about our revenge, so he agreed to help us.  
  
The spotlight finally stopped on Tea.  
  
"Will the young lady in the feather shirt, please, go, to, the, ST-A- A-AGE!!!!!" Everybody began to cheer. We pretended to cheer and be all excited for her. Then, the live back began to play a song we wrote special for just this occasion: (Although (duh) Tea didn't know that!)  
  
I'm a dancer to the core  
  
And my momma wasn't too strong  
  
So she dropped me on the floor  
  
It's not my fault that I can't dance  
  
That I act like I have bugs in my pants  
  
So humor me and clap awhile  
  
While I dance, just nod and smile  
  
And try not to compare me to a headless chicken  
  
Because while I cannot dance  
  
At least I'm alive and kickin!!  
  
There was more, but it was drowned out by people laughing. It was priceless!!  
  
Tea was dancing, trying to act all macho until she heard the lyrics. Then she totally flew off the handle at the band, and began to yell at them. Security was called, and Tea was dragged screaming from the stage.  
  
They almost took her from the building, but Jewel stopped them.  
  
"Please, she's with us!"  
  
Me 'n' Daine went up next to her.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The guards squinted at Jewel.  
  
"Hey, you're Seto Kaiba's girlfriend, aren't you?"  
  
Jewel positively preened! This was an unexpected bonus, considering how Tea was mercilessly flirting with Seto at the picnic.  
  
"You guys make a great couple."  
  
JACKPOT!!! This was absolutely SWEET!!! Oh happy, happy joy, joy!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
So Tea was allowed to stay inside, as long as she didn't attack anyone else. She pretty much sat in a corner and sulked.  
  
And it was only the frosting on the cake when the spotlight landed on us later. For real. And we didn't even ask Uncle Yotalka's friend to do that! But, it's understandable, because the Valentines, Alenka and Alli have got the moves!  
  
Needless to say, while we jammed it up on stage Tea called a cab home. So we didn't even have to put up with her for the rest of the night!!!  
  
Oof, am I ever tired. I'll sign off now with this final message:  
  
REVENGE ROX!!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: OMG!!! I totally forgot about the end of my duel!! Well, I promise I'll tell all next time!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Revenge, revenge, so sweet.though not as sweet as these Girl Scout cookies.but that's not the point! Anyway, we got our sweet revenge on that stupid sap last night. The look on her face was priceless!! I hope she'll think next time before she tries to get between us Valentines and our bishies!  
  
OMG! I didn't talk to malik all day yesterday! I was debating whether or not to call him (It was a debate because it was like 6 o'clock in the morning..) when the phone rang. My sisters were out, so it had to be Malik!!  
  
I pick up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Aundaine?"  
  
I brightened. "Malik? How are you? I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. Did you get Fuzzy?"  
  
He pauses for a moment. "Not exactly."  
  
So I find myself driving to the hospital, worrying because my boyfriend hurt himself, and wouldn't tell me what happened.  
  
I walk into this room, and here is my boyfriend, trying to look all macho with his leg suspended in air, in this huge cast. He smiles, "Hi?"  
  
"WHAT did you DO??"  
  
"Ermm..well, you see.."  
  
Then he goes into this detailed story about how he rescues Fuzzy. Fuzzy runs away because he was scared of some guy riding a motorcycle. Fuzzy runs into the path of an (get this) oncoming semi truck. Malik apparently jumps and knocks aside Fuzzy, getting his leg run over.  
  
Ahem, my boyfriend sucks at lying.  
  
"OK. What really happened?"  
  
Malik sighs. "Seto, Yugi and I were trying to decide where to take you guys next. Then we see this monkey, right? And I'm like, 'Dude, I bet I could catch that monkey!' and Kaiba goes 'I can catch it faster!' We ended up placing bets, and the monkey disappeared, so we split up. I saw the monkey in a tree ahead, so I climb it." He shrugged. "I fell.."  
  
"Your first excuse was better."  
  
Malik tried to get up. "OUCH!"  
  
"Stupid! I believe you now!"  
  
I spent the rest of the day at the hospital with Malik. His ankle is not broken, but severely sprained.  
  
I can't wait to tell my sisters Malik's story..excuse.erm.about the monkey.  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
PS: A semi truck?  
  
PPS: A MONKEY?  
  
PPPS: Reminding myself to teach Malik how to lie properly.  
  
PPPPS: Last one, I swear. On second (or fourth) thought, don't teach Malik to lie. 1) He's cute when he grasps at straws and 2) I'll always be able to tell if he's telling the truth or not. Hehehehe!! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MY BISHIE HAS BEEN MORTALLY WOUNDED!!  
  
K, maybe not. But close enough.  
  
I get this call today, from Seto, saying, "Umm.could you come to the hospital?"  
  
I'm like, this is weird..he doesn't know Serenity, does he? So I'm like, "Sure! Are you checking in on Serenity?"  
  
"Who's Serenity? And.erm.it's me."  
  
"Oh.my God! What HAPPENED!?? Are you OK?? What did you DO???? When are you getting out? Is it fatal?? How did this happen?? When did this happen???" I think I just kinda kept spluttering helplessly.  
  
"Calm DOWN!" he interrupted me. "I'm OK. Just come down, OK?"  
  
I swear I have never broken more speeding limits or had more opportunities for speeding tickets in my entire life.  
  
I get to the hospital and Seto is sitting there with an ice pack on his head.  
  
"You made me drive 70 mph and you've only got a bruise on your head?" I was seriously ticked. I had to outrun a cop to get here!!  
  
"I didn't KNOW you'd drive like Daine to get here! Give me pity!! It was a POSSIBLE concussion!"  
  
Deep, calming breaths. In and out. Repeat.  
  
"Ok, fine. So what happened, anyway?"  
  
"Umm.well.you see.*cough *"  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"I got run over by a semi-truck?"  
  
"Your head..*snicker * ..got run over.. *giggle * ..by a SEMI- TRUCK.*snorts * ..and you escaped with a bruise??!!!" *Peals of laughter *  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Exactly how bad of a concussion did they say you had?"  
  
"None, actually, but that's not the point, now is it?"  
  
"Um.yeah.would you like to give me a BELIEVABLE excuse now? Preferably one that's TRUE?!?!"  
  
"Well you see.."  
  
He goes into this story where he, Yugi, Malik, and Mokuba were attempting to plan a romatic dinner for us.(How.sweet. He's still lying.) He gave me plans of moonlit walks, bonfires, roses, wonderful things like that. I love my b/f. He's so completely perfect..besides the lying thing..  
  
Apparently they had no Girl Scout cookies to eat, because they could NOT come up with an adequate plan.  
  
Seto jumped into his helicopter, asking everyone to follow him because it's 'easier to think while you're in the sky.'  
  
"And then.Yugi pushed me out of the door."  
  
Still kinda disbelieving. I've met Yugi - he's not the murdering type.  
  
"And you managed this without breaking your neck.how?"  
  
*Mumbles * "It was over a really tall building."  
  
"K, next question - why was the door open?"  
  
"It was too warm?"  
  
"You have an air conditioner!"  
  
"It was broken?"  
  
"You HAVE more than one! Why'd you take the broken one?"  
  
"It broke on the way?"  
  
"You are such a bad liar."  
  
He grins sheepishly at me, "You're too beautiful to lie to."  
  
*Giggles* "I'll forgive you for three reasons. One: That was a perfect response. Two: You are too cute when you try to lie to me, and three: You are GOING to tell me the REAL story NOW!!! Ok? OK!" *Smiling Sweetly*  
  
So he launches into the real story. 'Bout time, too. Apparently, they were planning a romantic date for us. However, they then saw a (oh dear lord help us) monkey. They then began betting who could catch the monkey first. Is this normal behavior? Or is this just some nonunderstandable guy thing?  
  
Seto Yugi and Mokuba took the helicopter and Malik tried on foot. Still pretty normal, right?  
  
Then they discover the monkey hitch hiked on the helicopter. On the runner steppy things of the helicopter, to be precise.  
  
Well, they all tried climbing on the runners WHILE the helicopter is in motion. Smart guys, real smart.  
  
Well, Yugi 'accidentally' pushed Seto (shame to you Yugi! J/K, you're all idiots.) off the helicopter, thank goodness it was over one of those buildings that are like a mini park, so he only fell thru trees and then onto soft grass. But he still managed to land on his head. (Tarzan he is not.)  
  
So apparently Mokuba started to LAUGH at them. So he accidentally let go and fell in the same park, landing unscathed. Leaving Yugi alone in the chopper. Great.  
  
Though Yugi IS crowned the King of Games, he has never flown a helicopter. This is the part where I surrender to the laughter I've been holding back, so Seto had to stop and let me recover before he could continue.  
  
Seto (thankfully) had his headset on and could communicate with Yugi, so he told him how to land. Though, I'm not completely sure he did it of his won free will. He may have left Yugi to his own devices, I believe, if Mokuba hadn't been there.  
  
They lost the monkey for, like, about an hour, never saw Malik, and finally found it again.  
  
On Yugi's head. *Snicker *  
  
Mokuba saw it and did a football tackle on Yugi (how he managed that I will contemplate as soon as I figure out how he won the break dancing contest.) but still lost the monkey.  
  
And he ended with the sheepish, "And Yugi was ran over by a bike and is getting stitches."  
  
*Sigh* "Do you have a phone?" I had to call Crissy. She'd kill me if I didn't tell her that Yugi was injured.  
  
"Here," he hands me a KC pin. "Say the name and it'll dial. Just talk normally." So after a talk with a nearly spazzing Crissy, she rushed down here. I didn't tell her how Yugi got injured, though. I honestly didn't think I could tell the story with out laughing.  
  
"Let's see where that bruise mark is." I began.  
  
"You'll recognize the spot. Look directly where you first hit me with that shoe."  
  
Crap. He still remembers.  
  
Jewel Valentine.  
  
PS: WHY is my b/f incapable of lying to me properly? Not that I'm questioning it or anything, but come on!!  
  
PPS: Where did he get the idea of a SEMI-TRUCK??  
  
PPS: Why do boys isist on being dorks? Why would you decide, 'Hey, let's chase after that monkey!; Is this their idea of a new sport?  
  
PPPS: Is it normal for b/f's to look cuter when they're lying?  
  
PPPPS: Why do I have so many PS's? I could have fit this in before my signature! Oh well. And I WILL go out and duel tomorrow, I swear it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. 9th Chappie!

Jewel: Wow.I actually got COMPLAINTS for being lazy and doing a so called NORMAL disclaimer last time.I can't believe most of you people read these!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Drop LARGE stone walls around Jewel* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OF COURSE THEY READ THE DISCLAIMER!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!!!  
  
Jewel: *Jumping up like a rabbit over walls to speak* Not! Me! I! Never! Read! Them! Unless! They're! Normally! Funny!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Push large stone tablet over the top of the box*  
  
Jewel: *Muffled* Can't! BREATHE!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Evil Demonic Laughter*  
  
Jewel: IF I CAN'T BREATHE I CAN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: OH...darn..*Remove box*  
  
Jewel: Thank you! I..as much as it pains me to say it..do not own Yugioh..  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Put box back*  
  
Jewel: HEY!!!!! THAT'S NOT NICE!!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: Hehehehehehee...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, even though I'm completely freaking out, I'll finish telling you about our duel. OK:  
  
"I'll play Sticky Fingers!"  
  
Now, Yonto was really off-guard. "HUH??"  
  
"It takes all Face Down Cards and gives them to the card holder."  
  
I studied Yonto's face down cards. And..YES!! Ultimate offering!!  
  
So I sacrificed Rose of the Samurai to Summon: FIRE UNICORN, even all powered up by the Spirit of Fire Magic Card!  
  
So I got Yonto's locator disk, best card, and a well-deserved apology.  
  
OK, while I was waiting for Yugi to call me, Jewel called.  
  
"Um.Crissy? You'd better get to the hospital..."  
  
FREAKING OUT NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Right after Jewel called, so did the hospital..  
  
"Miss Valentine? This is Domino Hospital. We found your phone number inside Mr. Yugi Motot's wallet.."  
  
"I'm there!"  
  
I hung up, like on Jewel, before they could tell me what had happened. I was panicing, crying and trying to drive a motorcycle. Not a great combination..  
  
When I got to the hospital (escorted by a cop, looooonnnggg story) I rushed to thte hospital room they told me he was in.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Oh, hi Crissy. What's wrong?"  
  
What's WRONG?? WHAT'S WRONG?????? My boyfriend has this huge bandage on his arm, a bruise on his head, and he asks me WHAT'S WRONG?????  
  
I totally broke down, I collapsed into the bedside chair and basically sobbed out, "Wh-what happened?"  
  
Yugi's face got all red, and he opened his mouth.  
  
"Don't you DARE lie to me.."  
  
He hung his head. "We.we wanted to surprise you guys and then Malik saw a monkey. We placed bets on who can catch it..so me, Kai-SETO and Mokuba went up in his helicopter. We went on the leg things to get the monkey, and K-SETO and Mokuba fell onto this huge building. I had to land the thing, then Mokuba saw the monkey on my head (when we got to the ground) and tackled me to get it. I got clipped by a bicycle messenger, apparently fell backwards and whacked my head on some crazy noodle-cart vending machine.."  
  
Now I was laughing. Like stomach cramp laughing.  
  
"My first story was gonna be better!"  
  
I didn't answer, because thin I was snorting out, "A n-n-noodle cart?" *Laugher*  
  
Yugi looked, hurt, leterally. "I got six stitches!!" I settled down after aboiut three minutes.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're okay. But, next time, don't try to lie to me."  
  
He looked really sheepish. Awww...he's just too cute to be mad at him for too long!  
  
"And Yami! You ought to know better!!" Yami looked sheepish too..  
  
"Umm.I kinda.um.."  
  
*Quick switch to Yugi* "He said we should!!"  
  
Oh boy..they are in trouble..  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: I won't do more than one PS, see?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh shut up, Crissy!  
  
Anyway, Malik remains in the hospital, because of the..*snort*..monkey..  
  
Actually, the monkey story WAS true...Kaiba.erm..Seto and Yugi got hurt as wel. Nothing serious, though. I've found out that my driving is hereditary..*glares pointedly at Cristal and Jewel who gasp and TRY to look innocent..*  
  
BTW, Mokuba won the contest dealie, but he was so excited that he dropped the monkey and it escaped. So, the monkey is still rampaging aboiut Domino City..  
  
Oh yeah.I was going up to see Malik at the hospital carrying get well attire. Ya know, the small get well bag consisting of cards, stuffed animals (a monkey), a book, a balloon, a "few" pieces of candy..OK, so I nearly bought out the whole store.but that's not the point!!  
  
I was trying to cram all this into the elevator, when Mokuba walks up.  
  
"Daine?"  
  
I turn around dropping everything. "DARN!!! Hey Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba came to help me, "So why are you here?"  
  
I giggled, "Malik broke his leg." I know it wasn't funny, but I kept imagining the monkey..  
  
Mokuba took in the fact that I was virtually in a fit of hysterical breakdown dealie and says, "Monkey?"  
  
We both laugh so hard we attracted the attention of a few nurses who asked us who our supervisors were, and why we weren't in our nice white jackets...  
  
We tried to explain that we weren't crazy, but then they asked us why we were laughing so hard..soooo..Mokuba launches into the monkey story before I can stop him..  
  
Sot the people drag him away somewhere. I would have followed, but I had promised Malik..  
  
I finally got everthing upstairs, and I walk into Malik's room.  
  
"Hello, Malik!"  
  
"BIRDY!!!"  
  
Oops..I had forgotten that they put him on "Happy" drugs, because he was allergic to something else..so now I was stuck, for two more days (that's when they take him off the drugs) with:  
  
"BALLOON!! IT FLIES!!!!"  
  
Gosh, I'm gonna be reduced to counting the seconds until they let him out of here.  
  
"Hi, Aundaine!"  
  
OMG!! That scared me. Malik was suddenly talking like a 'normal' person!  
  
"HEY!! You're supposed to be virtually crazy from the happy pills!"  
  
He smiles, "I was just kidding..but I AM happy.."  
  
Oh dear.what were they thinking?! I stick to my belief of doctors; "If they don't know, they assign a random pain drug and make up some really big word."  
  
I told Malik about Mokuba nd he ordered me to check on him. I guess it was kind of my fault that they thought he was insane.  
  
I walked down the hall, casually. The front desk lady was snoring on her keyboard.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She awoke with a start. "Wh-what?" She gazed around stupidly. "What do you need?"  
  
"Umm...I visiting a..mental patient..l.he was just admitted a few hours ago.."  
  
"OH! The one that thinks he's Seto Kaiba's brother?"  
  
"Umm.yeah.."  
  
"Room 107."  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
I ran to 107 and opened the door. Mokuba was sitting in a straight jacket, staring blankly at the wall. "Mokuba?" He tries to get up, forgetting that his hands are strapped to his chest. (I'm sorry, but it was really funny to watch.)  
  
I finally decided to help him out of the straight jacket. Then we ran. When we finally reached the safety of the McDonald's across the street, Mokuba told me his story. I feel sorry for the people who have to listen to those stupid psychiatrist people. I mean, sure they're insane, but that's no reason to torture them!!!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba taken for a crazy person, then put in a straight jacket.  
  
Malik on happy gas..and pills.  
  
Seto nursing his wounded head.  
  
Daine BUYING OUT THE GIFT SHOP BEFORE I COULD GET THERE!!!  
  
Yugi falling into a noodle cart.  
  
I'm sorry *bows head* but this is the most pathetic thing I've ever seen.  
  
So, since Kaiba was "wounded" (BTW, I'm calling him Kaiba until he gets out of this funk) and Daine reduced my shopping options *glares again at Daine* I decided I'd better go battle some random people and let off some steam.  
  
Let's see, Goths, idiots, cheerleaders, fan clubs, freaks, fashion rejects, jocks, random hott guys (the only bad thing about having a b/f is no flirting with other guys!).  
  
PERFECT!!! Another rare hunter! S-Kaiba told me that some of them have extremely rare cards, but very few can figure out how to use them to their fullest potential, leaving lots of pretty loopholes for people like me to attack them through.  
  
Hmmm..nails - Check. Deck - Check. Hair - Windblown from motorcycle ride. Oh well, I'll deal with it..  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!!" Wow. I really need to figure out a better opener to duels than that..and soon.  
  
Really, I'm mainly doing this to get other duelists out into the open. If I'm gonna get through this tournament without Seto's ehlp (it's so hard not to cheat!) I need to start dueling soon! So a nice, flashy duel with a rare hunter with lots of spectators should draw them out, right? OK? OK!  
  
It felt so good to be out dueling again! I twas like my deck want4ed me to win; it kept putting the exact cards I wanted into my hand when I drew!  
  
Nevertheless, it WAS a hard fight..the guy had a good combination of all different cards, so I couldn't really tell what type he'd play next.  
  
OK, so maybe I over dramatized. I was having fun yelling, "Water Unicorn, ATTACK!!" and doing all these spinny things and yelling insults at the guy in the robe and feeling all powerful like. It's kinda intoxicating..  
  
I finally got my Water Unicorn out, and after using an accessory card I got from Kaiba called Hooves of Ice, I had a direct attack at his Life Points, knocking him to zero.  
  
Then one of the huge screens light up and Kaiba's face appears and it says; "Great battle Jewel! Allow me to take you to dinner for celebrating!"  
  
Of course, Daine pushes him aside to say, "Yeah, yeah, great battle, sis, but after your date with Mr. Technological here, you're helping me with something, alright?"  
  
Only Daine would push Seto out of his chair and onto the floor while broadcasting. 'Cept maybe Crissy...which she proceeded to do as soon as he got back just so she could add, "YEAH!! Daine's got this great plan to rescue.erm..that's not the greatest thing to say over broadcast, is it?"  
  
Vigorous nods from everyone in the room. Apparently, even Mokuba, Malik, and Yugi were there.  
  
I took off at a run for my bike and drove as fast as possible. Hope this is good!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG!! It was oh so cool!! I got to push Kaiba AND get my face on a huge screen! But I wasn't that articulate though.."Yeah"...How lame is that?  
  
But, there was a cainine in doggy doo-doo that our group was destined to save!!  
  
One quick limo ride over to Bakura's house, a bunch of freaky black clothes and masks, and a handy dandy lock-picking boyfriend, and we WERE SOOO IN! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Daine calls for Fuzzy, while we keep watch. Icouldn't stop giggling because Yugi's hair under a hood mask deal was really a sight to see!  
  
Fuzzy comes leaping into Daine's arms. They hugged, they kissed, they made small talk. It nearly brought tears to my eyes.  
  
It was going strangely smooth when Bakura walks in.  
  
OK, imagine your living room filled with robber-looking people, one of which is holding your dog. In this situation, what does Bakura do? He faints. Yeah, y'all heard me right, he fainted!!  
  
I coulda died laughing buy we DID need to get out with Fuzzy..  
  
We fled the scene of the crime, piled into the limo, and crumpled with laughter, or, in Fuzzy's case, barking..  
  
We decided to let Fuzzy stay at our home, but we didn't know what to say if the cops came after us. Seto said he saw Bakura kick Fuzzy (poor little guy!) so it would all be okay..  
  
Oof.I need to cook tonight..Of course I'll be cooking a home made meal of..oh forget it..where's the phone? I need to order a BIIIIIIIIIG pizza..hehehe...  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fuzzy is safe! For now at least.we dressed in black (which is an awesomely slimming color!) and broke into Bakura's house. Even Malik came, cast and all! It was a bit of a challenge to fix Yugi's hair though..  
  
We got in, grabbed Fuzzy and..Bakura walks in! Thank goodness that he fainted!  
  
We bolted to the limo that Seto provided and burst into a fit of hysteria.  
  
So, this morning I woke up to the spastic little puppy licking my face. I realized that we had no food for the poor beast..great thinking Daine..  
  
I was on my way to the grocery store when I met Bakura. He started frantically explaining how someone had stolen Fuzzy. I was fighting hysteria and feigning shock when he asked to use my phone. He explained how his motorcycle broke down, and my house was like, right there..  
  
"Um..the phone's..umm.disconnected today.it's.umm..broken?"  
  
"Oh." He looked disappointed and suspicious.  
  
I made some lame excuse and left rather hurridly..I'd bet anything that Bakura now knew where his dog went. SHOOT!! Stupid stupid STUPID!!  
  
I headed straight back to my house and grabbed Fuzzy. I debated for a while just exactly how I was gonna ride my motorcycle and NOT drop Fuzzy.  
  
Duh Daine! Call your boyfriend! So I called Malik and he agreed to come over. He took a taxi since his leg was broken. (By the *snort* monkey! *laughter*)  
  
Why didn't I think to call a taxi? I can be so dumb sometimes! Grrr! Anyway.it took awhile, but I finally convinced him to keep Fuzzy at his place. So, Fuzzy (who we seriously need to re-name) is still safe, despite almost being found out.  
  
I really didn't want to leave Fuzzy alone, so we decided to have a picnic lunch in the back yard. (OMG!! It is sooo funny watching Malik trying to use crutches at the same time..On top of that, he's only been inside my house a few times!)  
  
So I carried my things and made Malik sit at the kitchen table making food. (He's probably a better cook than I am anyway!) I had just carried the last basket outside when Malik hobbled out.  
  
"We're out of cheese."  
  
I had JUST bought cheese! How could we be out already? I reckoned that Malik might not have been able to find it, so I went inside to help. And there was Fuzzy, under the table, eating the cheese.  
  
After a brief tug of war game, I wrenched the now demented looking cheese away.  
  
"Yeah, we're out of cheese."  
  
So we ordered a pizza instead..hey! We'll still eat outside and everything! It's not cheating too much.is it?  
  
BTW, Jewel *glares* WHY is there a giant burn spot on the lawn? Oh well.it's more grown out now anyway.hey! I blame Fuzzy!  
  
ANYWAY.yeah..  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O!!! M!!!! G!!!!!!! Daine said Fuzzy was cute, but now.he is the MOST ADORABLE LITTLE DOG I'VE EVER SEEN!!! I'm SOOO glad we've got him at our house.  
  
One tiny likkle problem, though. Bakura might have seen me when I was at the store. Hehehehehe.oops. I told him they were for my grandmother's dog's birthday..never mind that my grandmother will not go NEAR dogs..but he might have been dense enough to believe it!  
  
I still keep thinking about Yugi, Seto, and Malik's hair under the "spy masks". More like socks, but whatever. It was all soo.soooo.SPIKY!!  
  
Crissy, Daine and I just did these creepy Samurai braids. We had more than a little fun whipping them around like weapons beforehand. Yeah.I got hit by both Crissy and Daine's (And I'm sure I hit them too..hehehe.oops) and it HURT!!  
  
But still...we walked in and what does Bakura do? Let's see.  
  
A: Run at us, protecting his house.  
  
B: Call the cops.  
  
C: Faint dead in the middle of the living room.  
  
That's right, y'all guessed it! Faint dead in the middle of the living room!!! It was sooo funny!! But, I suppose that it would be a pretty imposing picture to have people dressed like burglars in your living room..  
  
So.guess what? SETO TOOK ME RIDING!! It was sooo ocool!! I've ridden a lot before, (Mom insisted on "Young lady" classes, don't ask, but they included LOTS of riding time, so I'm not complaining..much) and we both had SO much fun!  
  
We rode Friesians. K, so they're not EXACTLY trail horses, but whatever! They're my favorite horses, 'cept maybe Trekhaners..or Gypsy Vanners.or Appendixes...or Quarter Horses..and Arabs are cute.oh, n/m! Just gimme a horse!!  
  
We went thru woods.and fields (he found this part where there were butterflies EVERYWHERE, it was sooo cool) So, yeah, we were out ofr about..4-5 hours..  
  
So that's what I was thinking of when I heard this clicking.then the door creaking. I was thinking, "Great, Mai's sneaking in AGAINA." So I decided I'd go get Crissy and Daine to yell at her with me, if they were up. It was only 11-ish.  
  
Since they WERE up, we all went down, really quiet, and we noticed there were two people down there. And neither one was Mai.  
  
TRISTAN AND BAKURA HAD BROKEN INTO OUR HOUSE!! THIS IS SOOO NOT COOL!!  
  
Colorful language! Pink! Blue! Plurple! Green! Bakura figured out we rescued Fuzzy! And recruited Tristan to help him!  
  
Thank goodness we had let Malik have Fuzzy for the night! Otherwise we were sooo busted! We ran back to Crissy's room.  
  
Daine smirked, "Alright, Ms. Crissy-the-Samurai, jump out the window onto the tree outside so you can head them off when they run to the front door."  
  
Crissy did a little double take. "What?"  
  
I looked at her and said, "Oh, you can do it Crissy. You'll be fine." I turned to face Daine, "You and I need to grab garden fairies; Crissy, you need one too, if you can manage it." Thank goodness I had distributed them around the house!  
  
"You want me to jump out of a window, keep my balance, then land noiselessly on the ground wile carrying a garden fairy AND NOT BREAK IT?"  
  
"Yes." *Slightly dull reply from Daine*  
  
"OK then!" *Energetic reply from Crissy*  
  
So we decided on a quick descent, Daine and I would chuck fairies at them, hoping to scare more than anything, they'd run to the door Crissy had strung rope across. Then we'd tie them up, ask what they were doing here, and decide their verdict.  
  
And it worked! They really should have waited longer so we were actually asleep, 'cause we were all awake and ready to umm.punish them for their offensive deed, to put it eloquently..  
  
Oh it was soo fun! We threw the fairies, and they screamed like little girls! (Yeah, I was sure at that point it was Tristan and Bakura.)  
  
Then we chased them around, throwing kicks, punches, and the occasional garden fairy at the two. Crissy tripped them from outside, then joined the chase.  
  
We finally caught them, and well, I gotta go 'cause it's my turn to cook again..  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
PS: I WILL be cooking tonight's dinner, not the pizza place! *Gasps of horror from Valentine sisters*  
  
PPS: YES!! Now I have at three people assisting me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. 10th Chappie!

Jewel: Wow, here's a new one! Rabid lawyers have trapped me in a large stone box and I CAN'T BREATHE!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Laugh evilly*  
  
Jewel: OK, fine, you want me to die!? I just won't say the disclaimer!! HA!! FOO ON YOU ALL!!! AND GUESS WHAT?  
  
Rabid Lawyers: What?  
  
Jewel: I OWN YUGIOH!! I HAVE ALWAYS OWNED YUGIOH!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: NOOOOOOOO! Fine! We'll let you out!!  
  
Jewel: Oh, yeah, and if you think I own Yugioh, you need a pass to Calmwood mental hospital worse than I do.  
  
Rabid Lawyers: And that's saying something.  
  
Jewel: *Whacks Rabid Lawyers with a large pointy stick* Now! On with the ficcy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, I just had one of the best nights of my life! Not only did I get to go out of a window onto a tree, but I got to chuck a few of those hideous garden fairy things at ex-Valentine boyfriends! How cool is that?  
  
Alright, I'll back up, Last night, around 11:00, interrupting MY quiet time; the idiots called Bakura and Tristan broke into our house! We had to take a course of action, so I made like a *snort* monkey, cleared the windowsill STILL holding a garden fairy, and waited for my sisters to flush them out.  
  
While on my tree branch, I heard screams from inside. If I hadn't known it was Tristan and Bakura, I would have thought it was two third grade girls that broke into our house!!  
  
They flew out the front door, followed by two flying garden fairies, thrown by the Valentine sisters.  
  
I leapt from my perch, and promptly chucked my fairy. Bulls-eye! We tied them up with a couple pieces of twine, and then forced them to cook for us. OMG, Bakura is a wimp, but he sure can make chili!!  
  
We pooled our ideas for a puni-erm, a..oh what the heck, an awful revenge plan!! But, seeing as I had a date w/Yugi in the morning I headed off to bed and let the ex-girlfriends deal with their ex-bishies. I ALMOST started to feel sorry for them. ALMOST. Ok, I didn't feel any sympathy at all! So sue me!  
  
I woke up early, grabbed an apple (red) and climbed out my window, and shimmied down the tree. What an awesome sneak out plan!  
  
Me 'n' Yami went off to a conservatory, (don't ask me why, but we felt rather flowerish right then) and were sitting quietly when three of my classmates come up, toting large cameras, and large notebooks labeled "Science."  
  
It's Jimena, Ankara, and Keola. They're kinda my friends, buy kinda not. You know what I mean. So I didn't expect them to say anything more than a 'hi' or something.  
  
Ankara stops dead when she sees me, and practically screams, "YOU'RE ALIVE?!?!?!"  
  
Not, "Hi," or "How are you?" but "You're alive?" I mean, come on!  
  
"Um..yeah, when was I dead?" I was rather surprised, seeing as well, you know! I'm kinda standing here!  
  
"Well, you and your sisters disappeared from school, and didn't come back, so, rumors started that you had all died in a fire or something!"  
  
"But, we sent a letter to our grandmother to notify school that we were all competing in Battle City!"  
  
"Well, apparently, your grandma didn't."  
  
Uh-oh..If grandma didn't say anything, were we actually ALLOWED to compete? If not, grandma was gonna fry us!!  
  
Yami noticed my rather nervous face, and introduced himself to the others, taking the spotlight off of me. Good thing, too. I love my bishies!  
  
I tried to forget that fact about grandma while I was with Yami/Yugi, but I'm gonna have to tell my sisters. OMG will grams KILL us!! Yuck, I think Jewel's cookin' tonight. Maybe I'll tell them BEFORE we eat..  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: Never mind, I believe there IS some chili left! YAY!  
  
PPS: Wish us luck!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, revenge is good..Those stupid idiotic ex-boyfriends! They broke into our fooing house trying to steal Fuzzy back..who we seriously need to re- name!  
  
Hrm..how about Pepperjacks? Or Makokoa?...Pickle?..oh, how about Itallics? Wait, no that's a cat's name..OK, how about Tazeden? It means "again" in Turkmen! So if he barks, we can say "TAZEDEN!" and then he'll bark again! OK, well, I like it! We can call him Taze!  
  
Oh, back to revenge! So, first we forced them to cook for us..spicy chili with real peppers, soul cream, cheese, crackers on the side! Oh, compared to what we have been eating, it was HEAVENLY!!  
  
WHY are they better cooks than us? Grr..oh well. Hey, maybe we should make Mai cook! She NEVER cooks! But, she IS a Valentine sister, so we might not have had her cooking because otherwise we'd be.ya know..dead..  
  
ANYWAY..We questioned the two idiots thoroughly (among chucking things at them..) Then I came up with a plan.  
  
I had bout an invisible fence earlier (for Fuzzy) so I got these shock collars w/remote controls!  
  
We put them on Bakura and Tristan, thus making them our slaves. They would be stuck in our house, and the collars could only be removed by the handy dandy keys in my pocket!  
  
Hey, I'm not so bad at this revenge stuff. So, after we were done pretending that the button was stuck..we set them to work cooking and cleaning for us.  
  
Oh, and I set wards so they couldn't get into our rooms.  
  
Be fore I could leave to meet Malik, Crissy called. Jewel slipped off somewhere so I made Bakura pick up the phone.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
Crissy didn't even bother with introductions. "WE'RE DEAD!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She was talking really fast now. "Grandma is gonna KILL us!"  
  
"Wha - Oh shoot why?"  
  
"Ya see, grandma never agreed to us coming and competing in the tournament so our school thinks we're dead. AND grandma never approved of us dating ANYONE. So..we're dead!"  
  
I smacked the table in frustration and my hand INNOCENTLY hit the shock button.  
  
The doorbell rang, and I left to go with Malik. I'll talk to him tonight about meting Grandma.  
  
Yours in anguish,  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
  
Fun news, horrible news, fun news, REALLY horrible news.  
  
K, so we trapped Tristan and Bakura, put dog collars on them (Wow..just how much fun could we possibly HAVE with the handy dandy little shock button?) and made them cook. I seriously wish they weren't so good at this! It makes me feel so..incapable of cooking and keeping people alive!  
  
So..after having lots of fun with the pretty shock buttons, Seto picked me up for a date. I didn't even know where we were going, but on the way Seto said it might be SLIGHTLY illegal to imprison people in our house. So we'll just have to keep them hidden, I guess...  
  
ANYWAYS.the limo stopped real fast, and the driver exclaimed that, "Some crazy person on a motorcycle" just drove in front of us and stopped!  
  
WHY can't Daine drive next to the window like a normal person? Honestly! She'll get herself killed if she keeps this up! Speaking of which, that's what she screamed to me.  
  
"Jay! WE'RE DEAD!!"  
  
"Umm.OK.."  
  
"No! Seriously! Grandma's coming and we just figured out that she didn't approve of us being here!"  
  
"She WHAT???"  
  
"Didn't approve, everyone at school thinks we're dead, and you KNOW she doesn't approve of us having boyfriends!"  
  
I'm like THAT close to spilling profane language. But then my cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" Please don't be grandma! Please oh please oh please!!  
  
"I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you, Jewel dear!" Crap. It's grandma. "I just wanted you to know I'm coming to visit you in Domino City this weekend."  
  
"W-wonderful."  
  
"See you then, dear." *Click*  
  
NOW I spill profane language.  
  
"What?" Daine and Seto say it together.  
  
"Our dear grandmother will be here this weekend."  
  
Profane words from Daine.  
  
"Are you sure it's this weekend?"  
  
"Well, knowing grandma, it'll probably be sooner."  
  
Sarcastically, Daine says, "WONDERFUL. Now we not only have to get rid of Bakura and Tristan, clean the house and prop our b/f's, we have to do it SOON??"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Wait a minute," Shoot! I completely forgot Seto was there. "Why do you have to tell her you have b/f's?"  
  
"Because A, it's lying, and B, if she gets pissed at us she'll find you anyway and hate us more for it!!"  
  
"Oh.OK then." I think I kinda thoroughly confused him. He's not used to someone like grandma. Namely, someone who can't hide from or lie to. "Well, anyway, I can loan you some people to help with housework."  
  
"I love my boyfriend!! I love him I love him I love him I do!" I was so completely stressed I said exactly what I was thinking, then gave him a big hug.  
  
Daine rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Thanks. Now, can you come back to our house so we can make your personality presentable enough for Grandmother? Or do you have some hotshot business meeting?"  
  
"No, I can come."  
  
So we rushed back, took out anxieties on Tristan and Bakura after collecting Yugi and Malik, and then tried to.coach our b/f's to Grandmother's liking. Help!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG!! After Seto hired a whole squad of house cleaners that absolutely made the Valentine house SPARKLE, we unwillingly de-collared Tristan and Bakura. (They almost cried. How PATHETIC.)  
  
Malik threatened them rather heavily and then they RAN. Like, 2-minute mile ran. Wow, who knew such a big guy like Tristan could go so fast?  
  
Then, came forth the real task at hand. Training Yugi, Malik, and Seto to be perfect boyfriend models.  
  
The people Seto had hired set up a really nice formal table with a whole bunch of spoons. OMG. Spoons. 13 of them.  
  
The Seto tried to be formal..and teach us at the same time. Thank goodness the table setters were better at it than him.  
  
Then, polite after dinner conversation. Ummm..let's just say if all three bishies stay silent, we MIGHT make it through the evening. MIGHT.  
  
Then, Seto begins a weatherman spiel about the weather. Like, KaibaCorpNews. I really doubt the whole topic would impress Grandma.  
  
Malik tried to give an impression of the monkey chase. Five pillows hit his head at the same time.  
  
Yugi tried to explain duel monsters but even I was nodding off when he rounded the 20th minute.  
  
Did I mention we are gonna DIE?  
  
Around 10:30, when we had completely given up and were watching TV, Mokuba came to pick up Kaiba. He assessed the rather pitiful situation. He then wrote down four topics per bishie. I peeked at Yugi's list:  
  
1: Wonderful Weather.  
  
2: Clean "Old Person" jokes.  
  
3: The new art museum exhibit.  
  
4: How wonderful Crissy is (Keep it CLEAN!).  
  
WE ALL OWE YOU MUCHO MOKUBA!!!!!  
  
Then, after a practice round (with Mokuba acting as Granny) the guys let around 1:30. (Mokuba got a kiss on the cheek from all of the extremely grateful Valentine sisters (much to his, um.. disgust?). Then, I gave Yugi/Yami a kiss goodbye. He kissed me once again, just for good luck, then walks right into Mai!  
  
She was just coming home from a party at the Stage House, and was decked out in proper Mai Valentine fashion, basically nothing at all.  
  
"And why weren't you home at curfew?"  
  
Mai went a bit pink. 12:30 is the Valentine's curfew; a rule Mai had installed herself. She tried to save herself with, "And what about having boys at the house after curfew?"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
Mai went pinker, then brushed past me 'n' Yugi, only to run right into Seto.  
  
"OK, now I KNOW there was a rule against parties!"  
  
Daine, Jewel, and I all began to explain about Grandma.  
  
Mai paled. "Grandma's coming..HERE?!?!?!?!"  
  
We all nodded. Let the colorful language games BEGIN!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, instead of going to our Uncle's restaurant, Malik and I found ourselves back at my house. For a looooooong boring behavioral lesson. Coached by Seto. *Snort*  
  
Mokuba come and saved us. He quickly scribbled dinner topics for each of our b/f's.  
  
Malik's list:  
  
1: How much Daine resembles the wonderful role-model that is "Grandma."  
  
2: Wallpaper, and other decorating ideas.  
  
3: Food - How wonderful the dinner is, etc.  
  
4: The new zoo.  
  
BTW, do NOT mention a monkey!!  
  
I added not to wear earrings, bracelets, etc, or to bring the oh so fun ax.  
  
We all said goodbye, and Mai walks in. We broke the news to her as lightly as possible that grandma was coming.  
  
I told Malik to pick me up in the morning. We need to find proper "meeting grandma" attire. As is, I don't think grandma will like the baggy pants, etc.  
  
So, this morning, I got ready, scrawled a quick note to my sisters about meeting for lunch, and left with Malik. Then, I did what us Valentine's do best, I SHOPPED. Oh, I wish Malik would let me help him pick out outfits more often!!  
  
For lunch, we all met at our uncle's restaurant. We saw Grandpa Moto sitting by himself going over some paperwork, so we invited him to eat with us.  
  
We were all deep in conversation about Grandpa Moto's business when the Valentine's jumped at an unmistakable voice. "Hello girls." My grandmother smiled at the three of us.  
  
We chorused our greetings, and then Grandma's gaze fell upon Mr. Moto. Her tone grew icy. "Well, Solomon Moto, the years have certainly been cruel to YOU."  
  
TROUBLE!! Red flag, flashing sirens kind of TROUBLE!!! Grandma knew Mr. Moto, and by the sounds of it, she didn't like him.  
  
"Still mad at me for what happened in high school, Iris?"  
  
"Quiet, Solomon!" Grandma commanded, "Girls, I thought I'd taught you better than to hang around with such people!"  
  
I kicked Yugi under the table, he was looking like he was about to say something.. unwise. My grandmother's gaze fell upon Malik. Uh-oh! Moment of truth!! And Malik still looked..Malik-ish..  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
Malik stood and cautiously extended his hand. "I'm Malik Ishtar, ma'am. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
Polite, not threatening, friendly. I had to give Malik full points there. My grandmother scoffed and ignored his hand. "You may call me Madam Valentine." She addressed Yugi and Seto, "Who're you?"  
  
Everyone introduced themselves in turn, and then they were closely examined by Grandmother.  
  
Not too disastrous.. but we'll wait to decide that once we're alone with Grandmother.  
  
Oh dear.. we're so DEAD!!!  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
Hey!! I am very against everyone saying Seto couldn't teach us or do the weather. He was doing just fine, besides the long boring speeches, and the fact that he didn't know why we needed 13 spoons either.and oh, all right, so he was horrible at it. But you don't have to accent that fact!! Like I just did..  
  
Anyway, since Mokuba did save us from Kaiba Weather Reports, I suppose I owe him a thank you. Anyway, here's Seto's list.  
  
1: HINTS that you thought Mrs. Valentine was Jewel, nothing too obvious or she'll suspect something.  
  
2: What she managed to get at the mall. (She's a Valentine, she'll have gone to the mall before she got here.)  
  
3: Why she hasn't graced us with her presence before.  
  
4: Whether she'd like a sapphire, ruby, or pearl necklace from the stores. (Pick one and give the other two to Malik and Yugi!)  
  
5: Absolutely NO weather reports, capes, or jokes you made up yourself. They will NOT go over well. NO evil looks, no evil laughs. Bear whatever she says, and NO VENGEFUL WARCRIES. I know you. Don't try it.  
  
Way to tell off your big brother, Mokuba! And I suppose you're right.  
  
Oh, man! Now Seto's gotta ditch the cape. I LOVED the cape. Rrrghh..If grandmother Iris disapproves, I swear I will kill her with my own hands.  
  
OK, so Seto said he'd come in "proper business clothing." Help me! Where's Mokuba? I need to restrain Seto from bringing a cape!!  
  
So I..went over unannounced to help put the kibosh on Kaiba. Hehehe..Kibosh..Kaiba..kibosh..Kaiba! That's just wrong.  
  
I asked Mokuba where Seto was (stupid incoherent secretary couldn't find him) because he's got like this inner radar as to where his brother is. It's almost creepy!  
  
He said he was in his room, finding something to wear.  
  
After knocking on the wood of 5 doors (I am NOT about to barge in on him) I found which one of the 8 bedrooms he was in. WHY IS THIS PLACE SO BIG????  
  
Yeah, anyway, I stepped in, and promptly burst out laughing. He had on this.thing.that was sort of a cross between a tux and an over-acheiver's army uniform! Seriously! It had ropes and medals and all kinds of other.shtuff..all over it! And he had tried to sneak in a very short cape.  
  
It took me nearly 10 FOOING MINUTES of wheedling for him to ditch the cape. Grandma does NOT like capes. But now that I think of it, she might approve of the full regalia Seto.  
  
I spent pretty much the rest of the time trying on clothes Seto had made for the virtual reality people. THAT was fun.  
  
Yeah, I got back.and apparently Grandmother Iris is HERE!! And the reason I found this out is she saw all of us out to lunch with Malik still wearing Malik-ish attire and Grandpa Moto whom she apparently HATES.  
  
Wish us luck! (Aren't I optimistic?)  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. 11th Chappie!

Jewel: OK peeps, listen up! Due to the fact that A; School has started, and B; Crissy's entries are getting uber long *glares at Crissy* I will start writing only 3 ENTRIES AT ONCE.  
  
SO THAT MEANS THAT THERE ARE ONLY THREE ENTRIES HERE.  
  
DO NOT KILL ME FOR THIS.  
  
I figured that you all might want me to update so you don't think I'm, ya know, dead.  
  
Though I must admit, you could like, get lost in our school and starve to death. HONESTLY!!! THERE ARE SIX FOOING CIRCLES IN IT!!! WHY WOULD YOU CONFUSE POOR FRESHMAN WITH CIRCLES??? AND OF COOOOOUUUUURSE THE CIRCLES HAVE TO HAVE LEVELS AND STAIRCASES AND MORE CIRCLES AND EVEN THE TABLES ARE CIRCULAR AND THE LIGHTS ARE CIRCULAR AND IT'S AFFECTING MY BRAIN!!!!  
  
LaShana: O.K then..she's had just a little too much sugar, people...  
  
Jewel: Actually, no I haven't.  
  
Audience: *Resounding gasp*  
  
Jewel: Yeah, I know, but since my mom has gone on a "No Carbohydrate" binge, there's nothing that resembles either sugar OR bread in my ENTIRE HOUSE.  
  
Yeah, so give me PITY, alright?  
  
Koolieo!  
  
Oh yeah, and I believe that since school has started again we will be getting even more entries in the neverending saga!! We've been re-united under the same roof!! That means we can write again!!!  
  
Don't you feel sorry for our teachers? There's like, 20 of us, all told.  
  
Did I just say all told? OMG, I did...MY POWDERPUFF PERSONALITY IS LOSING IT'S HOLD!!  
  
Choir: Haaaaaa-llelujah!! Hallelujah!  
  
Jewel: Well, that was creepy...  
  
Anywhoshmadally, on with the ficcy!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Arise*  
  
Jewel: Don't you have anything better to do? Honestly!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: We have no lives, you see. We just check on authors and authoresses around the site!  
  
Jewel: Great. I'm being stalked by men with red eyes and briefcases..  
  
Rabid Lawyers: *Clearing throats*  
  
Jewel: Yeeeesss?  
  
Rabid Lawyers: Do it!  
  
Jewel: *Pouting* FINE!!! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!! NOW SINK BACK INTO THE GROUND AND DON'T COME BACK!!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: Actually, we're taking interest in your fic! We'll be reading it with you!  
  
Jewel: Joy...  
  
Speaking of joys, I have gotten reviews from the following people; I Hate Mai, Yami Yugi, YES!, Te'a Forever, NZ Rules, Crissy Should Die, T'ea Kill Mai, Mary-Sue Stinks, dark lightning shadow, and last but not least, Tinky Winkie all saying something to the effect that my story sux, you hate Crissy, and T'ea should be with Yami. Yeah, Um, OK, see, no. Deal with it. You need to get a life, because in some of your reviews it's quite obvious that you've read the story. If you don't like the initial plot of the story, I suggest you NOT READ IT!!! THIS IS NOT A NEW CONCEPT, PEOPLE!!!  
  
Yes, and to those people who reviewed because they LIKED my story, I have a special tribute to you!! The Rabid Lawyers will say your name!!  
  
Rabid Lawyers: Thank you's go out toooooooooo...Takeahiko9683, PenPusherM (Even though u two WROTE this story...) duckmasta2020, Ashley, JJCrimson, Nibzo, and gothangel13!!!  
  
Jewel: APPLAUSE!!! Now, I have to go do my Micro Econ homework, or Mr. Seeba is gonna fry me! BYE Y'ALL!!! ON WITH THE FICCY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!! *Whacks head repeatedly on random spoons* Why couldn't Yugi not lose ONE PIECE of paper???? Yep. You guessed it. His list. All was going quite well. He showed up promptly at the correct time, didn't identify himself as the grandson of Mr. Moto, and also brought Grandma some gorgeous Iris flowers.  
  
"I can see why you were gicen the name Iris. You hold the same radiance as these flowers." CAN HE BS OR WHAT?  
  
But she soaked it right up and smiled. She patted his cheek and them was like, "Good girl, Crystal." SCORE!!!  
  
"But you need to find out if Yugi has any siblings for your sister Daine. She apparently is dating some rapping punk bad-boy."  
  
"You mean Malik? Oh..he..ah..is an.actor? That's just his.costume.." OK, now I hope Daine has her cell phone on her or I'm DEAD.  
  
"And where is Jewel? She must be hurt, because I expect my Grand daughters to be prompt."  
  
Just then, a doorman opened the door, and here sweeps in Seto (thankfully un-caped) with Jewel on his arm. Seto is like radiant in his company CEO dress tux, making button down shirt Yugi look like he rolled out of bed like that. I gave his hand a squeeze. Poor guy..  
  
Seto's personal florist comes in toting this enormous vase of exotic flowers. If Grandma had grinned any wider I'm sure her dentures would have popped out. Needless to say, Grandma forgot they were five minutes late.  
  
Then, a motorcycle roars up to our house, and Malik, looking strangely good in a nice black outfit, took off his helmet and helped Daine off, then grabbed this huge plush teddy bear off the back.  
  
Grandma was beaming. "Not only do you have wonderful manners, but a job, too!"  
  
Behind Grandma's back I was nodding furiously. Luckily, Malik caught on and merely bent to kiss her hand. It looked like we were gonna get off the hook.  
  
Then, Malik accidentally knocked over his water glass. Grandma gave him this tight-lipped look, and he practically groveled his apologies.  
  
Then, Yugi lost his &^$% list! Ai-YA...He ended up explaining duel monsters, or he was before Grandma began chatting about lawn care with Seto. LAWN CARE????  
  
After that, it became a contest. Who could keep Grandma most interested. Our b/f's aren't competitive at all. Oh no. Of course not.  
  
Yugi then began to explain that SETO had started the Battle City. Seto thought she would like to hear about that. He shoulda stuck to hastas and weeds...  
  
Grandma actually turned around and began asking Malik about his "job" as a performer. He smoothly said he was an actor who was currently playing a rich man. You go Malik!  
  
But, she then asked if that was a tattoo. She had seen one of the ones on his arm. *Cringe*  
  
He couldn't lie about that. He said "yes" and Grandma simply glared at him and Daine, then returned her attention to Seto and Yugi. It was like a game of Survivor, and poor Malik and Daine had been voted off.  
  
Seto, well, he looked as though he was winning. He knew the names of all the flowers Grandma loved, so he got kudos for that.  
  
Yugi, though, got her interest as he described the Egyptian exhibit in great detail. I couldn't help but notice he switched to Yami. He sounded very knowledgeable, and Grandma loved him.  
  
Seto bragged that he had been shown it first with Ishizu,. Grandma then questioned him on stuff Yami had just told her about. Poor Seto hadn't been listening to his "rival" and was up a creek with out a paddle. Seto and Jewel got the boat..  
  
I was immensely proud of my bishies, until Grandma saw the list he lost on the floor. *Whacks head on the ground*  
  
She opened it, read it, and looked up at the Egyptian expert and bearer of iris flowers and compliments. Oh..crap...  
  
"Old person jokes?" Grandma nearly swelled with rage. She then stormed over to Seto, stuck her bony little hand into his pocket, and pulled out his list.  
  
"SAME HANDWRITING??" She dove towards Malik, but he (thankfully) hadn't brought his. But still, we couldn't have died any worse..  
  
Grandma shrieked at us, nearly slapped Yugi and Seto, and almost kicked Malik.  
  
Then..Yugi's ride came. *Cracks cement over head*  
  
"Iris?"  
  
"Soloman!! How dare you darken my grand daughters' door??"  
  
"Because my grandson's datin' one of 'em!"  
  
Because sinking into the floor wasn't an option, we took the brutal force of Grandma's wrath.  
  
First, Grandma grabbed the vase of flowers Seto had gotten her, and chucked it at Grandpa Moto. He ducked, but just in time.  
  
Then Yugi got rather mad (I can understand that) and kissed my cheek (to my Grandmother's fury) and stalked out to his Grandpa's car.  
  
Malik and Seto fled the scene, leaving us three huddling together in terror. Lucky for us, Mai came in, wearing her usual regalia.  
  
Grandma began shouting at her about her bad big sister skills and such while we escaped upstairs and out of my window, down the tree, and over to Alenka's house (Alli came too, she's turning into our little "word of wisdom" person). Yugi was absolutely furious. I calmed him down, and we all watched this really sweet film called Spirited Away. I cried really hard.  
  
I guess if Grandma doesn't explose, I'll have a bit more to cry about..  
  
WE ARE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
//\\~~~~~~~//\\~~~~~~~\\//~~~~~~~//\\  
  
Errmmm.Last night did not go..well..  
  
Firstly, we kind of arrived a little late..not to mention on Malik's motorcycle. We brought a huge Teddy bear, though, to make up for that.  
  
The night continued in one large downward spiral. From knocking over his water glass, to grandma disvovering Malik's tattoo..nothing went right.  
  
The night ended in virtual disaster when Grandpa Moto came to pick Yugi up. As you may know from before...Grandma doesn't really..like..Grandpa Moto. (Which kinda makes ya wonder...)  
  
When our boyfriends escaped, Grandma Moto turned on us and unleashed her venomous wrath. Thank goodness Mai came home at that moment in her usual apparel.  
  
So we escaped through the window to the Game Shop. Or at least, Crystal and Jewel escaped..I remained to hear Grandma yell at Mai. She screamed that Mai was lucky because she wasn't sending HER back to boarding school. I escaped, and found Malik waiting for me outside the game shop.  
  
Oh, and I had locked our bedroom doors so Grandma couldn't get in. (You're welcome my sisters!)  
  
We all watched Spirited Away at Yugi's house, then went home. I need to find a time to tell my sisters that Grandma was sending us home. I'll leave the gloomy news for tomorrow, though.  
  
My sisters and I slept in a little late, and woke up tour Grandmother screaming at us to get downstairs.  
  
It had about the same effect as a fire alarm on us.  
  
"What IS this????" Grandma shrieked, brandishing a packet of Kodak Film. "I go to get my film developed and what do I find????"  
  
Grandma threw the film on the table sending pictures flying. Spewed on the table are many colorful pictures of us.with our boyfriends..at the..beach party...  
  
OK, I'll admit the pictures were pretty..un-Grandma friendly.  
  
Grandma shrieked herself hoarse and still went on "shaming" us.  
  
"Does you MOTHER know what you've been up to???" Grandma glanced up. "MAI!!! What are you WEARING????? You actually walk around your house dressed LIKE THAT????"  
  
Thank you once again, dear sister Mai.  
  
Maybe we could have escaped, but then...  
  
"You girls should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Grandma's eyes blazed and her face grew red with rage. "I'm so glad I signed you three up for Singsong Boarding School!"  
  
There was a loud resounding gasp. It was as though Grandma had slapped us. Crissy mouthed wordlessly.  
  
"Ya..You.wh..what????" I stammered.  
  
Grandma, satisfied that she had ruined our lives enough for the moment, went about the kitchen making herself breakfast. While Grandmother was busy, we set out rather quickly to find our b/fs.  
  
I sped (literally) to Malik's house. Hardly bothering to slow down, I jumped off my motorcycle and ran to the door. Fuzzy had long since started barking, and Malik was waiting in the doorway. I threw myself at him, and started sobbing.  
  
He led me inside and let me cry until I could speak somewhat rationally. (That took a while..) I blerted out the situations.  
  
"What?!" Malik sat there, virtually speechless.  
  
Since we probably had only a little while with each other, we decided to spend the day doing something together.  
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
I nodded and Malik went upstairs to change. (He was in his pajamas the whole time and I barely noticed! What's WRONG with me?)  
  
Still, if Grandma thinks she can make us stop seeing our boyfriends by making us move away, she is sadly mistaken. We can write, or call, or I'm sure I can convince Seto to fund laptop computers for us (complete with email). Or maybe he could close down the school!! But then again, the school isn't too far away. And knowing Grandma, if the school closed down, she'd find some place even farther away..  
  
Malik jumped down the stairs wearing my favorite outfit of his; tight leather pants and a blue button down shirt. I looked up, "What do you want for lunch?"  
  
Fuzzy barked. "Yeah!" said Malik, "What he said!"  
  
There really wasn't all that much to work with in the fridge..  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Why? Why oh why would you BRING the one piece of paper that you weren't gonna take out the entire time? Why would you lose that piece of paper? Why would you leave a TATTOO in plain sight near Grandma?  
  
We did REALLY good at first. Despite the straying topics (LAWN CARE???? What the foo, Seto?) Grandma seemed really interested in what our b/fs had to say.  
  
Yeah...then she found that message (bangs head against..well, Crissy took the spoons.so I'll take the forks). Why did she have to find Yugi's lost message? And Seto's? WHY????  
  
So that caused us to sneak out the window onto the tree and back to Alenk'as house while Grandmother yelled at Mai for her dress sense. Once we got to Alenka's, we watched "Spirited Away" that even made me cry!  
  
Crissy comforted Yugi and Daine and tried to make Grandpa Moto feel better...Daine kinda gave up after a while though, but eventually I got a garbled story out of Grandpa Moto.  
  
Apparently Mr. Moto and Grandma Iris were actually DATING at one time (talk about a repeat, eh Crissy?)  
  
Did I ever say anything about Grandma's cat? It's an evile old black thing my sisters and I nicknamed GothKat. It's this creepy clack.thing..that seems to hate anything and everything.  
  
So, yeah, it seems that GothKat (actually named Mr. *scoffs* Muffin) ate Mr. Motto's precious chicken named Moo. Moo????!!! Yes, the poor chicken's name was Moo.  
  
Naturally, Mr. Moto got all P.O.ed at Grandmother Iris, ending their relationship. Rrrghhh..I knew I hated that cat.  
  
So then we turned in to watch the oh-so-fun movie.  
  
Then we got back and Grandma said she was sending us to SINGSONG BOARDING SCHOOL??!?!?!?!? NOT FOOINGLY FAIR!!!!!! Doesn't it sound like a mental institution?  
  
So she thinks she can keep us away from our wonderful bishies? She will be sadly mistaken. I'm quite sure I could convince Seto to close it..or at lest rescue us..whichever..I could probably even get him to come as a student! But no, it's an all girls school. *Colorful language*  
  
Now we've just got to figure out how much time we have left in Domino City..too bad about the competition though! Well, at least the school's close by...I can still cheer Seto from the sidelines...or the internet..  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~~~**********  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and anyone who reviews this chapter will actually be RESPONDED to in the next!! Happy writing!! 


	12. 12th Chappie!

Jewel: Yeah, yeah, people, this 'un is also short! But I swear I only stopped because you people would be SO confused if I did 6 entries here instead of three.  
  
LaShana: That and she's a lazy bum.  
  
Jewel: -.-" It gets more and more obvious every day that you came as a present from Daine.  
  
LaShana: Whatever! And now! Review Responses!!  
  
JJCrimson: You reviewed! Again! I'd spastically run up and hug you, but that'd just be weird, so...YES!! SPIRITED AWAY IS AWESOME!!  
  
Emily: We are supreme, and you know it girl!  
  
Gothangel13: Indiana? ISTEP+? I am so confused..CHIRPIES ROCK!!!  
  
Writer-Chicken: Isn't he the best??!?!? We all love Moo!  
  
Hunter Omega: Thankies! Yeah, but what are ya gonna do about it? I'm sure there will be just as many shortly after this is posted, but oh well. Since they neither leave encouraging information nor actually give me usable plot lines, they get deleted!  
  
Nibzo: Crissy actually had to drag us to someone's house to watch it. Kinda sad, ain't it? But we all love it now!  
  
Jewel: YAY!! Go you people! *Tries to do a cheerleading move but falls flat on her face*  
  
LaShana: -.-"  
  
Jewel: I never said I was coordinated!  
  
LaShana: I'm gonna ignore you now...  
  
Jewel: Oh yeah, and my stalkers are still here..We've found out that at least 3 of them are foot fetishes, several have gone to Takaehiko9683's fic, and one of them is obsessed with sparkly blue crayons.  
  
RB1: You were actually bored enough to talk to us! YAY!! *Glomps Jewel*  
  
Jewel: GET THE CREEPY MAN OFF ME!!!!  
  
LaShana: No can do! This is waaaaay too entertaining.  
  
Jewel: Oh go die in a hole. ((Sorry Rachel, I had to use it))  
  
RB2: And what do you not own?  
  
Jewel: Your foot fetish website?  
  
RB2: That too, but what else?  
  
Jewel: FINE. I do NOT own Yugioh!  
  
RB3: Good girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~////////~~~~~~~~~////////  
  
@(*#(@*&#!(*@#&!!!!  
  
BOARDING SCHOOL???? I mean, I knew Grandma was mean, but, this is EVILE!  
  
When I first found it out, I spin kicked the last garden fairy into small fragments.  
  
And I completely broke down.  
  
I was on my bed, absolutely sobbing my eyes out, when someone tapped my window. It was Yami!  
  
After letting him in, we sat on my bed, with me burying my head in his shoulder.  
  
He asked me what was wrong, and I told him everything. Needless to say, he was furious. But, surprisingly, not only at Grandma.  
  
"Why can't Grandpa make peace with her!?"  
  
"But, if they do, and they fall in love again, we'd be like, a brother and sister.."  
  
"Grandpa wouldn't do that to us!"  
  
"Grandma would."  
  
I told him I wouldn't be able to see him, and he merely put an arm about my shoulders.  
  
"Don't you worry about THAT."  
  
He gave me a kiss, then we heard uneven footsteps. GRANDMA!  
  
With nowhere to go, we kinda panicked. Then, as the door opened, I shoved him in my closet.  
  
"I heard voices, you."  
  
I remained aloof. "I had my radio on."  
  
"I don't believe you, but innocent until proven guilty, I suppose." She left with a glare.  
  
Yami staggered out of the closet WITH ONE OF MY BRAS ON HIS HEAD!!!  
  
I snatched it off and held it behind my hack when he opened his eyes.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nothing!" I practically shoved him out of the window. He grabbed onto the branch just in time. He laughed, blew me a kiss, and ran off.  
  
I examined the bra. It was a good one. ((You girls know what I mean.)) Thank goodness he hadn't seen it!  
  
I compiled my locator disks, and counted them. And promptly burst into tears. I WAS A FINALIST AND I COULDN'T COMPETE!!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~&&&&&&&~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandma is wasting not time in getting us away from our boyfriends. I got home last night to find suit cases in our rooms. Grandma had filled the suit cases with our, get this, UNIFORMS.  
  
So we weren't even allowed to wear our own things? (Oh well, I still packed more than enough of my own stuff.)  
  
Well, at least this year the school amended the rules and SOME guys are being let in..They will live in the dorm things across the street from us.  
  
And on my desk is a train ticket for tomorrow morning. So we're leaving tomorrow! (Of course that was yesterday.so actually we're leaving TODAY..)  
  
Grandma offered us all a ride, but I preferred to walk. She wasn't getting out of this easy. Malik met me at the station where I promptly broke into tears again.  
  
Aundaine Valentine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~~  
  
@#$%^#$%^@#$%^!!!!!  
  
I am going to KILL Grandma!!!  
  
Why do we have to go to boarding school TODAY?? Give us like, at least a week! There had GOT to be a way to get ourselves out of this!  
  
But, since it IS Grandma, there truly is NO WAY OUT.  
  
She even refused to give me a ride there! Well, I never asked, she just left a note on my ticket saying:  
  
If your precious Seto loves you so much, let HIM take you.  
  
Thank you, my understanding and concerned Grandmother.  
  
But I suppose I WILL take her up on that offer of Seto taking me.  
  
I went to Crissy's room, and Daine joined us later in a long, tearful..tear- fest. I wish we didn't have to LEAVE.  
  
But Seto gave the three of us (AND Yugi AND Malik) these little hand held things that are like circular phones that have a speaker/receiver and something that lets you see the person's head on a visual screen. It kinda looks like a handheld mirror! Very cool.  
  
But I don't WANT to se Seto on a visual screen. I want to see him standing next to me!!  
  
THIS IS NOT FOOINGLY FAIR!!!  
  
And we have to have UNIFORMS too! And they're terrible! They're just UGLY.  
  
But I'm still taking some of mine; I don't care what Grandma says anymore.  
  
So after..6 suitcases packed, I'm finally done!  
  
Gotta go!  
  
Jewel Valentine  
  
~~~~~~~~~$$$$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and anyone who reviews this chapter will actually be RESPONDED to in the next!! Happy writing!! 


	13. 13th Chappie!

Jewel: Wow...OK, you all are seriously missin' out! Sadly, I'm about 2 notebooks and a series of emails BEHIND what we're writing right now, and so much has happened.  
  
LaShana: Way to make them feel special, Jay.  
  
Jewel: Shut up, you.  
  
LaShana: Oh yes, and here are the two newest members of Jewel's muses, DUMASS AND FICCAN!!!  
  
Dumass: *French accent* Jewel!  
  
Ficcan: *German accent* Does not!  
  
Dumass: *French accent* Own!  
  
Ficcan: *German accent* Yugioh!!  
  
Jewel: Yeah, don't ask, but if you REALLY want to know, look up "Ficcan" in a German dictionary and think the fav word of that seventies show in a French accent.  
  
LaShana: On to the story!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I hate uniforms! Like I loath them! They are these hideous, striped plaid things that are SKORTS! With some jumpers, of course. And KNEE socks.  
  
But that's not the worst part. We had to leave this morning.  
  
Yugi was the one to pick me up. He came right up to the door, and rang the bell. Grandma answered. Yugi actually told her just what he thought of her. Now that was a LOUD conversation.  
  
As I went downstairs, lugging 3 suitcases (2 more were already in Alenka's car) when Grandma come upstairs.  
  
"You know, he reminds me quite a lot of Soloman. Before my poor kitty-witty choked down his nasty chicken. We might have gotten married, you know." She winked at me, and then hobbled up the stairs. Weird.  
  
In the car, we were totally quiet. Then, he pulled me off ot ne side. He turned to me, and pulled out a small black box. I opened it, and inside was a small ruby and crystal ring. I completely broke down.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
He smiled and slipped it one my right hand's middle finger.  
  
I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my goodbye gift to him.  
  
He opened the package, and smiled. Inside was my Fire Unicorn Card.  
  
"It's the most precious thing I won. So I want you to have it."  
  
We hugged. We kissed. We saw the time and sped to the station.  
  
Seto had gotten into the goodbye spirit and gave us all these little comlink deals. (More crying)  
  
The whistle blew, and tearfully we entered the train after one last kiss.  
  
We waved to them until we couldn't see them anymore. Just then it struck me that all three had been wearing black, like mourners..  
  
Of course, my sisters all exclaimed over my ring, and I exclaimed over their goodbye presents.  
  
Soon, it was dark. I don't know about the others, but I cried myself to sleep.  
  
Wish me luck today.  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: Foo on GothKat!!  
  
PPS: Foo on Moo the Chicken!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hi guys! This is the authoress again! These next 3 entries are the letters we wrote back to Domino. Just so you're not confused!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dear Malik,  
  
OK, ya know what? I thought I'd try to write this letter in cursive..BUT THAT'S REALLY HARD.  
  
School is..great? Yeah, I hate being bad at lying.  
  
It's not FAIR!!! Grr!! WE have to wear these really, really dumb uniforms and knee socks!! Ish!! These people have NO fashion sense!!  
  
We have classes like "Poetic Studies of the Written Word" etc. I rest my case in this area.  
  
OMG!! Jewel and Crissy aren't even in my boarding room deal! I have these two girls who are my roommates. Kisia and Shannon. They are soooo annoying. Shannon leaves her stuff all over my bed because she "Can't disturb her "boyfriends"" which are actually MAGAZINE PICTURES.  
  
Kishia is a goth freak. The only reason she can't wear black is the uniform rule. She's only been following it lately because if she breaks the dress code rule again, she's expelled. That hasn't stopped her from dying her hair black, painting her nails black, and wearing black lipstick. She's broken more rules that truly even exist yet!  
  
Basically, I miss you! The awesome silver and zircon bracelet you gave me only makes me think of you more!  
  
Our school is no longer an all girls school, but the guys here are all geeks. You can't even say 'hi' without getting the atomic formula for paper. Seriously.  
  
I'm totally losing my mind! There are no 'normal' people here! AND since the Valentine sisters are new to the school, we have 'buddies'. They show us around and thus we aren't allowed to sit next to each other in ANY of our classes. We're always in separate corners!  
  
I'd say I can' wait until summer, but the boarding school is year round. At least we get to come home for the Fourth of July for a few days. (We get holidays at HOME.)  
  
Well, Shannon is yelling at me for crumpling one of her 'boyfriends' and I have to go to class.  
  
Yours in distress,  
  
Aundaine Valentine  
  
PS: DON'T FORGET ME and say 'hi' to Fuzzy for me.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dear Seto,  
  
I've discovered while here, three things.  
  
I cannot write in cursive.  
  
The use of ALL 13 spoons.  
  
I WANT YOU HERE SO BADLY YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE!!!  
  
I hate it here!! I'm nowhere near Crissy OR Daine for the entire day, and I haven't figured out how to sneak out of the dormitories yet to visit them!! (I'm working on that, though..)  
  
It seems as though this school has been changed. It's no longer all girls - we now have a few..guys..if you can call them that. They all think they're so on top of it - like they know everything! And they won't shut up!! Another reason I want you here - you could make them shut up; either mentally or with the twirly Kendo Sticks.  
  
I miss laughing. Here, it's all stone walls and etiquette and rules and homework. I can't laugh at anything or anyone, it just seems that since nobody laughs (they're all too downtrodden) feeling happy and joyful is so...alien.  
  
I'm in a dorm room with two girls named Rachel and Suzanne. They're in their last year, so they're exactly the kind of girls the school expects to turn out - prim, snooty, and entirely meek creatures stuck in 18th century life. If I hear them ridiculing me for going to a 'public mall' one more time, I'm going to take my etiquette book and smash their faces in. It's apparently 'Not proper for a lady of good social standing to be seen without a parental escort.' They nearly fainted when I told them I owned, much less *gasp* RODE a motorcycle. Rrrghhh..make them go AWAY!!!! These are the most annoying girls I have EVER met!!!!!  
  
Now that I'm nearly done venting, I keep looking at the present you gave me when I left. It's honestly the most gorgeous necklace I have ever seen - I love the amethysts in it!!! All the girls are jealous of it. Everyone has seen it by now - I never take it off.  
  
I can't WAIT until we get some holidays off!! Even though its' a year round school, we do get some days off, even weeks sometimes!! I bet I can even sneak out during the really long breaks!! (Not that I would...not until I have a really good plan, at lest...)  
  
So, I'm ending on two notes.  
  
I really, REALLY miss you!!  
  
Rescue me from the boredom!! Letters, notes, video images, ANYTHING!! Just let me know you're still out there!!!!  
  
OK, 3 notes. Sorry for the sap letter!! Say hello to Mokuba, Mai, and Fuzzy for me!!  
  
The distressed, bored, and lonely one.  
  
Jewel Valentine.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Dear Yugi,  
  
@#$% the @#%^ing charm class!!! And I quote:  
  
"A young lady musten' associate with young gentlemen without proper supervision until she reaches the proper wooing age of 21."  
  
21?!?!?!?!?!!? WHAT IS SHE ON??!??!?!?! Seriously, all the other people were taking NOTES!! I looked over someone's shoulder and they wrote the exact quote. And looked as though she'd uphold this until she was legally 21. how depressing.  
  
Then, Ms. Verniele told the class about how I was new and such. She asked me if I had ever violated such a perfect rule. She sh=ounded like she believed I actually hadn't.  
  
"Well, I actually have boyfriend, and I'm quite proud to say I've kissed him a whole lot."  
  
There was a collective gasp, and the mistress even pulled me out of class to warn me never to taint "our fresh new minds" again with such vulgar talk. Puh-leeze.  
  
My roommates aren't even the Valentine sisters. They are these two freakish girls who are named CiCi and Kim. If only murder was legal. *Growling* Well, I suppose I could have gotten worse roomies, but, still..  
  
Our dorm room is totally am packed with posters. Of...you..don't ask me how, but apparently CiCi is a huge fan. She ways she got your photo off of a dueling website, and went to a poster place and got them enlarged. It's really puite freaky. I walk in, and you're staring at me. Yeah. Only you were 2-D. otherwise I might have gotten kicked out of this wretched school for making out with a poster.  
  
And that would have been okay. Getting expelled, at least. Then I could come home and cheer you on at the finals. But don't worry, my labtop is now permanently connected to the Battle City website and always recording your duels. So I'll be there spiritually.  
  
Oh, and NEVER, in your life, get a fooing chicken. And I'll promise to never get a cat. Long story. But, I'll tell you on the comlink soon. In fact, you'll most likely get the story before you'll get this letter. Oh well. I'll just babble on with absolutely no life and I'll waste paper. And possibly come late to our evening meal. Just for spite.  
  
Seriously, I'll most likely have to tighten my corset for being late. Yup. A fooing corset. Grandma sure has a sucky idea on good schools.  
  
So, how's Serenity? And Alenka and Alli? How is AEVERYONE?? Oh, I feel so cut off from a normal world. To think that Domino City is NORMAL. That's crazy. But, compared to this nuthouse it is.  
  
Oh, screw every single teacher and master and mistress in this entire fooing building! They have such stupid courses, like the previously mentioned charms, and etiquette and dance and voice and all crap classes. Foo. I'd give anything for a normal math class or something.  
  
OK, back to my roomies. After getting over the whole poster shock, I introduced myself. CiCi's first words to me were, "OMG, you know who Yugi Moto is, right? Of course you do, he's the best!! But he's all mine!!"  
  
I extended a hand, and was all like, "Yes, I know Yugi. In fact - "  
  
She cuts me off, and starts going on about how wonderful you are and all, then she starts on how sexy you are. Here is where I almost went on a killing spree with my bare hands, but then I told her that I was your girlfriend.  
  
Her eyes got all buggy and she almost throttled ME. But then she apparently thought better of it and retreated to her bed and started doing her not-due-until-next-week homework.  
  
Then Kim, this erratic little girly-girl came up to me and does the whole dead fish routine and I smiled fakily and pleaded tired.  
  
I made my escape to the bathroom, and there I took a nice long bath. Thank God for warm water!  
  
So, how's Mr. Moto? And please tell me Seto and Malik are staying in touch with you!!  
  
I really, really miss you. I want to break out of this Hell-on-Earth place and run back to Domino City as fast as I can!  
  
But we know I have to stay. Sadly, well, my hand is crampin' up so I'll sign off.  
  
I luv you!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: I'll comlink ya soon. Good luck on beating Seto's BUTT!!  
  
Okay, I enclosed a copy of the letter I sent to Yugi after my bath. Now I know I'm gonna have to put up with evil glares from CiCi ALL of the time.  
  
Gggrrr..little brat. Don't even get me started.  
  
Well, I wasn't lying when I said I was getting hand cramps earlier. HAHAHA!!! CiCi just saw my ring. And she's asking me who I got it from.  
  
*Answering in process* Hehehehehe...oh, revenge (even the little ones) are sweet!!  
  
OK, now I really, really gotta get outta here!  
  
Bye!!  
  
Crissy Valentine  
  
PS: I hate this place.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well, now I just feel SO loved. JJCrimson was once again my most loyal reviewer, mostly due to the fact that JJCrimson was the ONLY ONE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
So, a huge thank you to JJCrimson!!!!! APPLAUSE FOR YOU!!!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
OK, people, y'all know what to do! Read and review!! All flames will be consumed by Crissy's Fire Unicorn, dissipated by Jewel's Water Unicorn, and the people who made them will be chased down by Daine's Lightning Unicorn. Happy? Good.  
  
So press the little button.  
  
It's right there.  
  
TYPE!!  
  
DO IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and anyone who reviews this chapter will actually be RESPONDED to in the next!! Happy writing!! 


	14. FINALLY FINISHED! Well, kinda

Jewel: Hiya guys!! This is the authoress (or one of) for the Valentine's story!  
  
Guess what! THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED!!!  
  
Actually, there's a ton more, but since we actually DID go into a new section (I made a cute little title page on the notebook and everything) it's going to be listed on a new story!! YAY!!  
  
Aren't we all proud? We've gone from exited squeals of "OMG!!! He held my hand!!!", authoresses scorning Crissy for writing "A WHOLE 3 pages!!!" to being kidnapped and rescued and being sent off to boarding school and scorning Crissy for "Only writing 5 pages!!!".  
  
And Daine has a few words.  
  
Daine: READ THE NEXT ONE, DAMMIT!!!  
  
Jewel: -_-" OK, you get the general point.  
  
So look for the next one soon!! BTW, we just went through 250 pages!!! Applause for us!!! 


End file.
